Eternally Mine
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: Nothing can able to stand in our way. We both can fight, but I know I have to let you go. Never forget that I will come back to find you. You only belong into my embrace. I can't let you go, no, I will never let you go. I know that you are my one and only love. To be mine, Forever Mine, My Eternal Lover. A fanfic about KaixMisaki. I know that it's not the best,but I like the couple
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming of the Darkness

**Hi~! This is Yoru NightWitch~!**

**This is my first fanfic in . My other fictions were in Deviantart, I'm an artist after all.**

**I'm not really good with typing much, so it isn't surprising with so may mistakes in this story.**

**I am in love with ****_KaixMisaki~ _****Who can blame me~ They are sooo cute together~ I'm also going to used my OCs, but I'm not sure if they'll be pairing up with anyone in Vanguard. So, Who knows.**

**I also didn't thought much of the title, so I don't know what I'm doing.**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. Only the (unknown to Vanguard) characters! The Goldehearts and the story are Mine.**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_  
_Dreaming of the Darkness_

Misaki's POV

_It's so Dark. No sounds, no Voices, just only the pitch black of silence. But It isn't scary. Why? I slowly walk towards to wherever my feet could take me. I soon noticed that there's someone there ahead of me, I walked closer and I was surprised that it's Kai. I ran up to him, but he's slowly move further away from me. I ran as fast as I can, then I finally caught him, but as he turned towards me, his face is full of sadness and despair. No, I don't want to see him like this._

"Kai!" I cried out as I opened my eyes. I woke up in my bed of my room.

"A dream? But why Kai is in it?" I questioned myself as I get dress and walk down to eat.

Shin isn't very good with the cooking so much... After breakfast, I put on a red apron and sit behind the counter. Reading my book as usual, but I've been thinking about the dream. So many questions that's running through my head, but unfortunately, I don't have any time to think because some certain people are being too loud.

I close my eyes and shut my book, loud enough that everyone's eyes force on me.

"Shin...Can I ask you something...?" I asked, Shin gave me a confused look. "What is it, Misaki?" He question, then I glared at him. "Can I drive a train to ran them over?" Everyone jumped. "U-Umm...No..." Shin stuttered.

Later they all became a bit more quiet, I continued reading, well in my point, thinking about dream. Then I gave up and sigh.

-2 hours later-

I walked around the park still in deep thought.

_'Why did I dream about Kai? It's not like he's special to me...Is he?'_ I thought and sighed, then sit down on the bench of the park.

"Hm? Why is the bench a little soft?" I questioned and look at what I sat on. I immediately blushed deep red.

I didn't know that I was sitting on **Kai**! Well, on his stomach.

I was completely shocked by this and it's seem that I woke him up. I forgot that this bench is his usual nap. I quickly got up, try not to blush too much and was about to run away, but Kai caught my wrist.

"Did you think that you can just run away right after you just sat on me...?" Kai sounds pretty annoyed. I would be like that if someone did that to me.

"Sorry...I was thinking about something that I didn't know what I'm doing." I explained while I'm trying to be calm as possible. Kai was quiet for a while.

Kai's POV

"And what's on you mind that make you sit on me...?" I questioned as I firmly tighten my grip on her wrist.

"Hnn!" Misaki twitched a little, _'Was I too strong?'_ I thought.

"L-Let go of me...You're hurting me " Misaki barely whispered.

"Fine..." I let go of my wrist, we both looked at the marks on her wrist then Misaki looked at me again. I still looks emotionless as ever, but I took out a plain white cloth and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Sorry..." She stared at me for a while then smiled a little.

"It's fine, It's my fault in the first place and Thank you" She touched the cloth and looked at me once again. I just nod and walked off.

-Night-  
Misaki's POV

At first I thought he's doesn't really cared about anyone, but I felt like I can fully trust him in a way.  
I change on my shirt, went to bed and turned off the lights.

I don't know why, but I was looking forward to see him again. I fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream_

_I'm within the Darkness again. I look around to search if Kai is in here again, but this time there's a girl. She's about my age but I'm a bit taller then her, she have pure black hair and crystal sky blue eyes, she was wearing some kinda of uniform, Black vest, Black shirt with white stripes, Black short skirt, black boot and legging. She was facing towards me, like she's waiting for me. I approached closer to her. Something about her seems familiar..._

_"It's been a long time, Misa-chan~" she smiled happily at me. I stared at her, a bit confused on what she said. _

_"Does she know me?" I thought. She gave me a sad look and look down._

_"You don't remember me..." She whispered, looks like she's about to cry. I felt bad and without thinking, I walked up to her and patted her head, just to comfort her a bit. Memories are coming back to me as soon as I touch her. My eyes are I looked at the sad girl right in front of me, I almost opened my mouth to say something._

I suddenly opened my eyes, I was dreaming again. I sit up and thought "So...She's back...?"

* * *

**I know it's short and sounds lame for a story, but I'm still gonna post the other chapter. So, Ha~! XD**

**Who is this Mysterious Girl in her dream~? A Friend or a Foe~? Let's soon find out on the Next chapter of****_ 'Eternally Mine'._**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Golden

**This chapter is a bit longer then the last. Yay~!**

**I know that people like to read the complete story of their favorite couples. So, Sorry.**

**But I'll try my best to gave new chapters and so on.**

**Anyway~ Here's the mystery answer~ Read my friends~! Read on~! D**

**There's no POV on this chapter, okay?**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. Only the (unknown to Vanguard) characters! The Goldehearts and the story are Mine.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:** _  
_Meeting of the Golden._

Kai thought what happened yesterday as he lay down on his usual bench._ 'What was she thinking that time... And why do I care about that...?'_ Kai thought as he close his eyes for a while._ 'Maybe some Vangaurd can get my mind off her...'_ Kai stood up and walked to Card Capital.

As he walked to Card Capital, Miwa walked up to Kai.

"Yo~! Going to Card Capital?" Miwa gave his usual grin.

"Yah..." Kai replied as Miwa stared at him.

"Did something happened?" Miwa question as Kai remain quiet. "Something did happened~! " Miwa excitedly asked as he stared at him.

"Nothing happen.." Kai answered, but Miwa saw right through him.

"Whatever you say, I'll find out eventually." Miwa smirked, Kai knew that he won't give up that easily.

They arrive at the Card Capital and went in, Kai and Miwa are the first person in Card Capital and the only person in the shop is Misaki and Assisticat. Although it's odd, since it's afternoon, it's usually the time where everyone comes and play Vanguard, so the shop would be full of people. Kai glance over to the counter and stared at Misaki. Misaki noticed his glance, she blushed a bit and focus on the book that she's reading then Kai went to his usual sit. Miwa was watching Kai then look at Misaki, a smirk appeared on his face and walked up to Misaki.

"Hey ya, Sis~!" He greets her, Misaki only looked up on Miwa then back to the book.

"What do you want?" Misaki replied as Miwa kept his grin on his face.

"Sis~ If I ask you a question, can you answered it? Immediately. " He asked as Misaki looked at Miwa with a confused look on her face. As for Kai, he just listen to the conversion.

"Yah, sure" Misaki replied and noticed Miwa's grin were wider then usual.

"What happened between you and Kai~?" Miwa questioned as Misaki looked at him, shocked. Misaki have no idea what to do then to keep quiet, but Miwa kept staring at her.

Then, someone walked into the shop. Misaki recognized the girl who walked in, the girl who was in her dream. "Misaki~! I'm back~! XD" Celina happily smiled at Misaki, she also patted the Assisticat."

"Celina." Misaki smiled as she walked around the counter and walked up to her. "It been 5 years hasn't it?" Misaki patted Celina as Celina smiled.

"Yes, it has~!" Celina smiled as she hug Misaki. Kai and Miwa looked at them confused.

"Can you introduce this girl to us, Sis?" Miwa asked as another person walked into the shop.

This person is the same age as Kai, but taller. He have black hair and deep shining blue eyes, wearing a opened black leather jacket (sleeves up to the elbow) with navy blue shirt inside and black trousers and black shoes. The person walked up to Misaki and kissed her hand.

"Long time no see, Misa." The person smiled gently at her and kissed her hand as Kai glared at that person. Misaki blushed a bit and look down.

"Still a gentlemen, aren't you, Celino..." Misaki said as she turned to Miwa and Kai.

"Guys, I would like you to meet, Celina and Celino Goldenherts. They are very close friend from 5 years ago. They know little about the Vanguard, so don't be harsh on them. " Misaki she explained but interrupted by Celino.

"About that, I learned about Vanguard after we left. I'm not a pro, so don't expect me to be great at this." Celino smiled. "I see.." Misaki nod and walked back at the counter.

"Where's Shin-shi?" Celina asked then tilt her head. "He's busy with delivering the order. He should be back with a couple of boxes." Misaki explained as the door opens, the usual gang came in, they were staring at Celina and Celino. Misaki sighed and introduce them again.

Aichi walked up to them to greet them. "Nice to meet you, Celina, Celino" Aichi smiled and bowed. Celina did the same and Celino patted his head.

"Nice to meet you to, I hope we can be friends." Celino smiled and turned to the excited Celina. "So, does my sister." Both Celino and Celina heard a couple of bickering and turned to the one of the Vanguard tables.

Morikawa and Kamui argued something pointless again. Celina was worried, but Celino thought it was natural, so he ignore it. Morikawa stomped towards Celino and Celina, Celina was in a panic.

"D-D-Did we do something wrong?" Turned towards Miwa, very confused. "No, no. It's not that. I think he wanted to-" Miwa was interrupted by Morikawa.

"I Challenge you to a Vanguard battle!" He pointed at Celino who was talking to Misaki.

"So, The guy asked me, 'Why he took the dog to the train station?'. I don't know the answer so I told him I have no idea and the answer was 'He wanted to 'Train' him'. I swear, that's a good joke" Celino laughed as Misaki giggled, completely ignore Morikawa as Kai continued to glare at Celino.

**"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"** Morikawa shouted.

"Seriously, Celino. You're really the same as back then. Hm?" Misaki noticed Morikawa, so did Celino.

"Oh, Sorry, Sorry. I thought you're still arguing with that boy." Celino sweatdropped a bit. "It's Great Kamui!" Kamui pointed out as he cross his arms and smirk. Celino sighed then smiled.

"So, Let's have a battle." Celino turned to Morikawa. As they started the battle, Celino show a deck that was never seen before. It's called "Darkness" Clan. Simple name, although it's seems like a powerful deck, but Misaki wasn't surprised with that. Celino won and Morikawa lost.

"WHY! My deck suppose to be the more powerful of them all!" Morikawa shouted as Celino sweats a bit. "Isn't because your deck is unbalance?" Celino asked as he looked at his deck. "Father is really something..." Celino smiled as so do Celina.

Celina was challenges by Aichi. Of course she lost, but she got similar deck as Celino, but all dark girls. "I knew I'm not used to this Vanguard thingy...But I really had fun~! Thank you, Aichi~!" She smiled so happily as Aichi smiled back. "You're welcome"

Everyone started to challenge them as Kai and Miwa watch them fight. Celino win all the fights as for Celina. Celina didn't win much, but she tried.

"Seriously, Can't we have a break...? Celina is in a dead tired state" Celino pointed at Celina who have swirls in her eyes as everyone still wanted to challenge them.

"That's enough." Misaki loudly closed her book and stared glaring at the crowd, they all back away. Kai in the other hand, wants to battle Celino. Celino accept the challenge and noticed that he's in a foul mood.

_'What did I do to make him so mad...? I can sense 'I'll burn you in hell' aura... '_ Celino thought as he glance around the room, his eyes focus on Misaki who's watching them battle. Celino smiled,_ 'I see...'_ Misaki noticed that Celino staring at her, Celino smiled as Misaki blink and just smiled. Kai looks calm, but feels like he want to murder him. Miwa noticed then grin as wide as he can, He stand at the side of the Vangaurd table.

"Hey~! Let's make this game a bit more interesting" Miwa announced. All eyes turned to Miwa, as Miwa still have his goofy smile on his face.

"If one of you win this battle, you get a Prize~! And if one of you lose this battle, the other person obeys every of the winner's commands." Kai and Celino just kept on staring at Miwa then look at each other, they made their decision.

"It's seems we accept the challenge, but what the prize?" Celino questioned.

"It's a Mystery Prize~You have to win it to know what the prize is~" Miwa smirk. Both Kai and Celino raised a brow at Miwa, but they started the battle.

* * *

**I wonder what's the Mysterious prize is~~~? What is the Darkness Clan and Why is Celina and Celino there~? Find out on the next chapter of ****_'Eternally Mine'._**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. Only the (unknown to Vanguard) characters! The Goldehearts, Darkness Clan and the story are Mine.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beauty follows the Beast

**Yo~!**  
**It's chapter 3~! This one should be a bit cuter then the other (I think).**  
**By the way, I think you guys noticed, but I don't really like explaining how they do in Vangaurd because it seems long, I don't type as much and it full of details. Sorry, but I can't explain how the battle goes! ."**  
**Anyway, Enjoy reading~**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs (Celina and Celino), Darkness Deck and the story are Mine.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_**  
_Beauty follows the Beast_

After the battle between Celino and Kai, Kai easily defeated Celino and then was about to walked off, but Miwa stopped him.

"Kaaaaaaai~! You forgot your prize!" Miwa grinned as Kai raised a brow at him, Celino somehow knew what Miwa was talking about. Celino held Misaki's hand and gently pulled her towards him. Celino slowly whispered onto her ears and Misaki was a bit shocked by what he said to her. Kai noticed Celino's action. Kai sighed and walked out of the shop.

What surprised him is that Misaki ran out of the shop and grabbed his arm. She's out of breath.

"W-Wait for me. I'm coming with you." She said and stared at him if he's alright with it. Kai was quiet for a moment and stared at her for a while. The silent makes her intense, so she just looked away and waited patiently for his answer.

"Only for a while..." He turned away from her and kept on walking, _'Why she's coming with me...? There's no reason for her to come unless Celino told her to come...'_ Kai thought as Misaki was walking beside him. They were quiet for a while, but it wasn't a bad thing. It's something they got used to. It's been a couple hour,They went to different places. Misaki start a conversation with him.

"So, Where are we going next?" Misaki questioned as she stared at him. Kai just look the same, but answered as they walked through the dark alley, there's no one at sight.

"You better go back to the Card Capital...Where I'm going isn't a place for you..." Kai answered as he stopped on his tracks then looking at Misaki. "There's no reason for you to go there..."

"Well, I want to go there to see you fight." Misaki stopped walking and turned to Kai. She then pointed at him. "And you're not going to stop me" Kai didn't say anything for a while, but he slowly walked up to her. Misaki walked back a bit till she bumped onto the wall, she felt scared inside, but she can't show any weakness. Kai slammed his right hand beside her head, that startled her.

"Do you really think that you can protect yourself? From Dangerous and possibly Murderous Men?" Kai questioned as he looked down at her like he's superior. Misaki crossed her arms as she looked at him.

"I don't run away. I'll fight somehow." She said it full of confidence. Kai chuckled, too deep and dark then he lean closer to her as he used his free hand to lift her chin. Misaki's face was deep red.

"Alright...Let's test that, shall we?" Kai chuckled then he pulled Misaki closer to him, he slide his left hand up on her right leg, where the opened slit of the skirt is, and then Kai's face lean closer to Misaki's. Misaki was seriously red and embarrassed, she can felt the warm touches on her thigh and she can feel his warm breath getting closer to her lips. She feel weak because of Kai, but she's not going to give up that easily.

"Get your hands off me!" She punched him across the face and then punched him on the stomach. Kai walked back, letting go of Misaki as he held his cheek where she punched. She isn't much of a fighter, she can only hope that her punches have a great effect on him. She noticed that Kai was quiet for a while, she even can't able to see his eyes because his bangs completely shadows them. She's a bit worried if the punches were too much.

"Umm...Kai..? Are you okay?" She asked as she walked up to him with a worried expression on her face.

"Pfft..." Misaki heard that from Kai, She was confused. Then Kai suddenly laugh wholeheartedly, not out loud. "What kind of punch is that!? I barely feel anything from that!" Kai said as he continued laughing. Misaki is completely embarrassed.

"Wha-! S-Shut up! So what if I can't punch hard! Atleast I don't used a grenade!" She crossed her arms and turned away from Kai as she still have the blush look with a cute pout on her face. Kai calmed down as walked up to her. He then place a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, since you can't fight hand-to-hand. I might as well protect you from them." Kai gave a small smile to Misaki, she slightly blushed and turned away. "O-Okay..." Kai nod and just walked ahead.

"You better stay close to me, if you know what's good for you." Kai warned her and he kept on walking. Misaki didn't want to get too close, she's already embarrassed enough as it is. So, she just hold onto his jacket as she walked behind him. Kai glanced back at Misaki. He noticed she just pulled his jacket a bit and she look away what's right in front of her still embarrassed of what happened, but he kept walking. Kai blush slightly on how adorable she is as he turned his head forward and walked into some abandon basketball court with an old circular gray table in the middle. An orange-haired buffed person walked up to Kai.

"Coming back for another round? Well then, I'll be the first person to defeat you!" The person smirk, full of confidence. Kai isn't surprised, but Misaki in the other hand is confused on what's going on. _'Do they know each other...?'_ Misaki thought as she keep staring at the orange-haired person. Another person walked up to them, a purplish haired person with chains on his hand, he used it was a chain whip to stop the orange-haired from talking, it startled Misaki.

"Enough, Shou..." The person stopped him to battle Kai, he wanted to battle him. The purplish-haired colour person and the guy that named 'Shou' noticed Misaki, who's still hiding behind Kai. The person smirked and lean towards me.

"Good afternoon, Young Lady. I'm Jun, it's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask for your name?" He greets Misaki, he have a great interest on her, mostly because of her looks. Misaki walked beside Kai, feeling calm and collected. She can't let her guard down.

"My name is Misaki..." Misaki replied as she crossed her arms and stare at Jun. "What do you want?" Jun chuckled.

"What's wrong to greet someone new in the Underground Vanguard? Question is, Why are you here, Misaki?" He asked as he stared at Misaki, Kai kept an eye on Jun as Kai just normally do what he always do, fight every last person to be seen in the basketball court.

"I'm here with Kai, now will you excuse me." Misaki walked up to Kai, but Jun grabbed her wrist.

"How about leave this guy and come with me? I promise, I'll make you have fun." Jun lean closer to Misaki. She's completely creeped out, she slapped his hand away.

"Sorry, I don't date with strangers." She then went beside Kai, Jun was really furious at Kai to have a girl like her around. So, he had an idea. Jun walked up to Kai.

"Kai, I challenge you a Vanguard battle!" Jun shouted as Kai rise a brow at his sudden announcement. "Why all of the sudden...?" Kai ask as Jun smirked.

"You're really a very lucky person, aren't you? You have everything you want, but that luck of your finally ran out! I will win this battle" Jun said all that as both Kai and Misaki stared at him with a confused look on their face, but both can't be bothered to ask, so they just play along.

"Are we keep on talking or are we going to battle...?" Kai already place his desk on the motion figure system. Jun kept on smiling, thinking that he can win.

"But this time, the price of the battle is the same as last time. The winner takes all." Jun said as Kai looked around the place as Jun and Misaki was wondering what he's doing."But I don't see the Idiot(Miwa) anywhere..." Kai pointed out.

"Um...No, This times, it will be you and Her." Jun pointed at Misaki. Kai isn't surprised at time, but he can't afford to lose as for Misaki, she's shocked. "W-What!?"

"Why...?" Kai questioned as Jun started the system. "Enough, Let's play" Jun said as they started play.

* * *

**I don't knoe the name of the Buffed guy who's with Jun, so I made up the name.**

**What did Celino whispered to Misaki? Did Jun became stronger? Or the result still the same? Find out on the next chapter of "Eternally Mine"~!3**


	4. Chapter 4: To our Break or To the Pirate

**Back~! I promised that next will be interesting, but for now.**  
**Read on~! And Enjoy yourself!**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs (Celina and Celino), Darkness Deck and the story are Mine.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4:_**

_To our Break or To the Pirate_

Kai completely defeated Jun. "Get them!" Jun was enraged and ordered everyone to attack Kai and get Misaki. Misaki have no idea what to do, she can't fight. Kai just walked right in front of her then he smirk.

"Bring it." Kai said calmly as he's in his hand-to-hand position. Everyone, except Jun, charge at Kai, but Kai able to dodges all their attack and made his counter punches. One hit is all it takes to defeat the gang, one by one. The gang are now unconscious.

"Not only you all bad at Vangaurd, but seriously, A fight as well...?" Kai put his hand back to the pockets and walked away. Misaki's eyes were wide as she stares at Kai._ 'I knew he's strong by the way he grip my wrist, but I thought it's because he's a man. I never knew he was this strong...'_ She thought as she continued to stare at him.

"Come on, Misaki..." Kai called out, even thought he's further away, he waited for her to catch up with him. Misaki smiled at him and ran up beside him.

"Thank you for protecting me, Kai." Misaki smiled gently towards him. Kai noticed her smile and turned his head away and used his bangs to covered his eyes. So she couldn't see the little blush look on his face. "No problem..." He said.

Almost Night, 7 p.m

They arrived in front of the Card Capital, Misaki turned to Kai.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Kai" She smiled as she about to go inside, but then, Kai stopped her by gently holding her hand. Misaki looked at Kai, confused.

"Did Celino asked you to come with me...?" Kai asked as he stare, his eyes looks so serious. Misaki eyes were wide as she stared at him, then after when she heard about Celino. Misaki completely flushed and turned away. Kai noticed the reaction, he got annoyed and let go of her.

"Never mind..." Kai walked off. Misaki noticed that he walked off, she wanted to go after him, but Celino called her from the shop. She sighed as she walked into the shop, she found Celina and Celino still in the shop, waiting for Misaki. Celino noticed that she walked in and smiled.

"So, How did it go? Do you have proof now?" Celino smirked as he stared at her. Misaki blushed lightly as Celina is completely excited what she'll about to say.

"Y-You're right...Kai is definitely like a Policeman!" Misaki said as she excitedly explained why. "He drinks coffee went we went to Vanguard Cafe. Then we went to a dangerous place and he almost look like he's investigating the abandon basketball count. There's so many bad guys that I can't even explained. He even fights like a pro. He save me. I can't believe I have to admit that I agreed with Celina..." She stared at Celina.

"Ha~! I knew Kai is like a Policeman~! Muahahhahahaa~~~! De proof is in the Misaki~! XD" Celina laughed as she made up_ 'I'm always right'_ song. Misaki sighed as she turned to Celino.

"Atleast you had fun, Misaki. It's seems that your face is red." Celino smirked as he poke her cheek.

"What do you think! I still remembered that went you whispered to me, you told me._ 'Get proof of Kai is a policeman for Celina, if you refused, I'll tickle you right in front of your friend.'_ I would be too embarrassed that I don't think I can blush any longer if that happens." Misaki sighed as Celina tugged Misaki's shirt.

"Tell me the truth, Are you in love with Kai?" Celina asked as she tilted her head and stared at her. Misaki blushed deep red, Celino figured out her answer "Did you tell him?" Celino questioned, with an interested look on his face. Misaki can't take much more of the questions, so Misaki quickly went to her room. Celina and Celino look at each other.

"I'm guessing this is a first time for Misa-chan~! Oooohhh~~~This is exciting~!" Celina said it happily as Celino smiled. "But how are we going to make her understand how she feel? First timers always have problem of figuring out what they feel." Celino wondered as Celina thought of an idea.

"Vaction~! Villa~! and Quizilla~!" Celina flailed her as Celino looked at her, confused. Shin went into the shop and then the two siblings gave an evil smirk on their face towards Shin. Shin was scared.

Next Day

"Another normal day, what else is new..." Misaki sighed as she changed her clothes, thinking about yesterday._ 'It's not like I'm in love with Kai...It's just, I feel like he's the same as I do...I just felt that he knew how I feel...when I lost my parents...That's way I want to get closer to him, but why...Why does my heart felt something else...? It's so painful...'_ Misaki thought then look at the time, she sighed, went to get breakfast and went to the shop._'Not only that, He touched me! My Thigh, my chin, my lips! Well, not exactly my lips, but still! Why did he do that...? All because he wanted to test me...?'_ Misaki was in a very deep thought about Kai as she kept on blushing, but she shook it off. Then she sit behind the counter as usual, but the different is that Shin isn't in his work clothes. Misaki looked at Shin for a while.

"Are you going somewhere?" Misaki questioned. Shin smiled. "Nope~! We're going to a vacation~! With them~!" Shin pointed at Celina and Celino and the usual gang, but there's no Kai at sight, for some reason, Misaki feel a bit disappointed. Not only Kai, but Miwa as well.

"Where are we going?" Miskai asked as Celina hugged Misaki's arms. Celina's sweet smile became wide. "To our Villa~! In my Papa's tropical island. Good place to train, too~" Celina said so happily as Misaki's eyes were wide. Kamui is extremely excited as well as Morikawa.

"The Beach~! The Beach~! The Beach~! The Beach~! The Beach~! DE FRICKIN' BEACH~!" Morikawa yelled as loud as he can as Kamui daydreamed about the romantic possibility for him and Emi. He went up to Aichi.

"Please tell me Emi is coming with us, Bro! If she's isn't coming. I swear to you Bro I'll be crying as the main!" Kamui begged as Aichi pointed out what he said. "You mean Rain, right? Anyway, You didn't noticed?" Aichi pointed at Kamui's behind, Kamui was so confused and turned around. Emi was standing right behind him. "Emi~!" Kamui's eyes sparkled.

"Hey, Kamui." Emi smiled as she walked beside Aichi. Kamui felt like he's completely in heaven. Celino was about to walked out of the shop, but stopped for a moment. "Celina, don't forget to bring everyone to the top of the usual port" Celino then walked off.

Abandon House

Everyone was walking in a very old and abandon little house. Misaki isn't a fan of horror, so she get easily startled, but keep her guard and her calm. Celina skipped to the living room and everyone followed. Celina stand at the center at the living room so did everyone.

"Now everyone, Jump as high as you can and land as hard as you can till the floor breaks~!" Celina said as happily as she can, then she's the first one to jump. Everyone looked at her like she's crazy. "W-W-Why!?" Morikawa shouted at Celina as she looked at him like he didn't get the message.

"You gon't wanna go to the beach?" Celina questioned as Morikawa thought for a moment, then he stared stomping on the floor board. "Hurry up, you guys!" Morikawa shouted at everyone as he kept on stomping at the floor board. Everyone have no choice to do what Celina said. They all jumped once at the same time. They heard a click, like some kind of switch. The living room floor started to go down like an elevetor.

"GAAAAAAHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO HELL!" Morikawa screamed as he run around the group. Celina was just laughing at him as everyone just do the usual, talking about vanguard. The floor stopped at a undergound cave with the sea at the outside cave. Miwa and Kai was waiting for them.

"We have to wait for Celino to bring the ship" Miwa explain as Kai just lean on the walls while his eyes were closes. Misaki was so happy to see Kai and as for Kai, he was in a deep thought. Then, A large ship entered the cave. What's odd is that the ship is a Ghost Pirate ship.

"Muahahahahaha~! So you're de next victim " A a man with a with a silver hair and purple eye. He have a scar on his right eye, wore old type of clothes and wore long black ripped-up coat. Someone smack him at the head. "Stop fooling around and let them in, Kairuno" Celino walked beside him to revealed himself._'That pirate is a real idiot...'_ Everyone thought.

"You're no fun. Hop on, Everyone~" The person Kairuno wave at them with a rapier on his hand, the bridge was down. Celina hopped inside as Emi,Kai and Misaki walked in. "Yaaaaah...that's not creepy at all.." Miwa commented as everyone went in.

* * *

**Yay~! One of my OCs character~ There's actually more,but I'll try my best not to put too much OCs. More Kai and Misaki is what I desire~! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Hyper Idol, Beast's Jealousy

**Hiya~! It's Yoru NightWitch~!**  
**A chibi have join the with the lil' gang~! Not only a Chibi, but a model as well~ But this idol knows what she's doing when it comes to romance~ Let's read on shall we?**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck and the story are Mine.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5:** _  
_Hyper Idol, Beast's Jealousy_

_"Every deed and every relationship is surrounded by an atmosphere of silence. Friendship needs no words, it is solitude delivered from the anguish of loneliness."_

_Kai walks around the Darkness, No light, no air, nothing in sight. Pure Darkness surrounds him. Voices can be heard, but he don't want to hear them._

_"Solitude is the despair of fools, the torment of the wicked, and the joy of the good."_

_Kai keep on walking, searching for someone or something as he ignore all the voices around him._

_"The path of sorrow and that path alone, leads to a land where sorrow is unknown." _

_Kai stopped where he is as he look around. Then he spotted someone familiar, it's Misaki._

_"Darkness is a strange thing, when you see it you become fearful and want to get away yet when you feel it you never want to leave it."_

_Kai walked up to Misaki, he stand right in front of her. She looks lost and lifeless, like she was somewhere else._

_"They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world. Someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for."_

_Kai held her hand and started to wherever he takes her. Hoping that he found her to the place where she needed to be._

_"You are everything that is, your thoughts, your life, your dreams come true. You are everything you choose to be. You are as unlimited as the endless universe. Never become someone else." _

Kai slowly opened his eyes. 'I was sleeping...?' Kai thought as he sat up from couch. He look around, he's in a very large room. The designs are like from a royal family, it's the color red and gold. Kai was sleeping on the couch of the living room in the ship. Miwa is sitting on another couch right beside Kai's.

"Yo, Kai. Had a good dream?" Miwa asked as he's reading a magazine. "Hnn..." That all Kai could say then he stand up, Miwa close the magazine and stand as well.

"Can you believe that a dead wracked ship have the inside of a luxury hotel~! " Miwa said happily as Kai started walking to search people to battle, Miwa followed him.

"Where's the powerful Cardfighters you speak of in the first place...?" Kai asked as he glared at Miwa. "Hey, hey, just relax. We need to arrive the tropical island and that island were the powerful Cardfighters are~!" Miwa said as Kai kept on staring at him then walked off. They went out to see the ocean, but what they didn't expect that Kairuno is giving a piggie-back ride to Celina then Emi and Emi is wearing Kairuno's captain hat.

"Hahahahahaha~! Run faster~! Run faster~! Kaaaaai~!" Celina screamed in excitement. Miwa rise a brow at Celina on what she called him. " One Kai is bad enough, but seriously, another one?" Miwa said as he sighed, Kai glared at Miwa. "O-oi, I was joking" Miwa tries to calm him down.

"Hey, Misaki~! Wanna have a piggie-back ride! 8D" Kairuno asked Misaki, who is resting back on a hammock while reading a book. Misaki stared at Kairuno. "Umm..No, It's okay, I wanted to read..." Misaki replied as Kairuno bent down and face his back towards Misaki.

"Come ooon~! It is a vacation! Not school~! You need to relax and have fun." Kairuno smiled at Misaki as she thought about it. Kairuno was too excited to take No for an answer. So, she just nod as slow went on his back. Kai saw what happened, he's feels irritated, but he knew that Misaki isn't his. Kai don't want to get involve.

"On my marks, Get set, Goooooo~!" Kairuno was in full speed, Misaki got scared and tighten her grip onto Kairuno. She admit she's having fun, but she do want to talk or even play vanguard with Kai. She sighed at the thought of him. Kairuno noticed then his smirk became wider.

"If you want to be with his, why not make a move?" Kairuno smiled happily as Misaki eyes were wide and blushed deep red. Kairuno runs back where they started, but unexpectedly Morikawa accidentally dropped a banana peel as he ate the last piece of the banana. "Dammit!" Kairuno slipped on the banana peel and Misaki was fell off from Kairuno. Misaki closed her eyes, braced for impact, but nothing happened. Misaki opened her eyes and found Kai on the ground with her in his arms, looks like Kai used his body to break her fall.

"Are you okay...?" Kai asked as he eyes wandered all over Misaki body if there's any blood or scratches. "I'm fine, Thank you." Misaki smiled as she noticed the blood on his elbow.

"Blood!" She grabbed Kai's arm, there's even a couple of scratch marks on his other arm as well. Misaki was dead worried about Kai, then Celino walked up to them. "There's an infirmary on the 2 floor, first door to the left" Celino explained the location. Misaki nod and stand with Kai.

"Listen, I'm fine." Kai said calmly as Misaki dragged him to the infirmary, she doesn't seems to care what he say this time.

Meanwhile, Kairuno, Miwa and Celina surrounded Morikawa completely. Kairuno is holding a rope, Celina is holding a barrel and Miwa is just crossed her arms with nothing to hold.

"How dare you litter on my ship. MY. BELOVED. SHIP..." Kairuno glared at Morikawa as Celina place a hand on his shoulder.

"What's unforgivable is that he almost hurt our little Misaki~ Isn't he idiotically stupid~" Celina gave a seriously sweet evil smile that scared the wit out of Morikawa.

"He injured my best friend and almost injured Sis~ Now let's play a game~" Miwa smirk as the three laughed evilly together. Everyone heard a loud scream in front of the ship.

- Infirmary -

Misaki took care of the wounds and wrapped them in bandages. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs, looking all depress. Kai just sit there quiet as she finished.

"I'm so sorry, Kai...You think I'm a nuisance...do you?" Misaki still have her head down as her hands were on her lap, curled up into a ball of fist. Kai just stared at her then look out the window. "Why do you think that...?" Kai questioned.

"It's just... I feel weak and defenseless... It irritates me... I might even get in your way..." Misaki sighed sadly. Kai stared at her. "What wrong to be weak or defenseless? As long as you're the same Misaki that we all know and love, it's fine. Besides..." Kai lean closer to Misaki's ear and whispered. Misaki was shocked.

"I like it better if I kept protecting you, like your loyal prince. Whenever you fall, I'll catch you into my arm. Alright?" Kai back away as as gave a smile smile to her. Misaki flushed pure red. Kai smirk at her reaction and pulled her onto his chest. Misaki hesitated a bit, but very slowly wrapped her arms around his chest, but then Kairuno bursted into the Infirmary, panicked.

"KAI! MISAKI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Kairuno shouted as Misaki pulled away and quickly walked back till she hit the medicine cabinet, she quickly turned around and pretend to search for pain-killers. Even thought she's still red and her eyes kept spinning from from what happened. As for Kai, he just acted the usual indifferent Kai.

"M-Medicine, no, Pain-killer, No! First Aid kit! No, Hospital! Whaaa-!" Misaki panicked, Kairuno assumed that she's not used to blood or anyone injured. "Calm down, Misaki. I think he'll be okay. Are you okay, Kai?" Kairuno asked as Kai smirk as he stared at Misaki. "Never been better..." Kai said as Misaki was relieved.

"Good~Cause we have arrive~! The Goldenheart's tropical island~" Misaki is excited to go and Kai didn't react to that, then Misaki noticed something.

"Kairuno, Who screamed? That sounded like Morikawa." Misaki tilted her head as she stared at Kairuno, the same with Kai.

"Well, Me, Celina and Miwa just only have a little fun with him~!" Kaisuno smiled so happily as Misaki and Kai looks confused. Kai and Misaki went outside and noticed that Morikawa was tied up in a barrel and the barrel was hanging at the very front of the ship.

"Guys! Help meee! I think I'm going to fall!" Morikawa cried as he was hanging onto the barrel. Miwa and Celina went up to Kai and Misaki. "Wat's up?" Miwa said with his goofy grin if his. Celina hugged Misaki's arm. Kai sighed.

"Put the stupid back on the ship." Kai command as Miwa shake his head. "No can do, this time" Miwa answered as Kai noticed Celino walking out of the lounge. Kai walked up to Celino.

"I still haven't ordered you to do what I command yet, right...?" Kai remembered from their last fight. Loser commands whatever the winner wants. Celino nod.

"Alright. Get that V-head idiot back on the ship" pointed at the front ship. Celino eyes were wide, wondering why Morikawa was on the front ship. He can't be bothered to ask, so he's trying to get Morikawa as Kai walked off. Misaki follows Kai.

- Tropical Island -

Everyone saw a little version of Celina, waving at the people on the ship.

"So that's what a chibi looks like... Wait...If Celina is with us, then that mean, A CHIBI CLONE!?" Morikawa shouted as Celino smack his head. "That little girl is our youngest sister, Celi." The ship arrive at the port and everyone got off the ship, but Kairuno stayed on the ship.

"Oooooooniiiiii-chaaaaan~! Ooooooneee-chaaaaaan~! Miiiiisaaaaa-chaaaaan~!" Celi ran up to then and hug tackled her two older siblings, Misaki smiled to the sibling. Celi noticed Kai and went up to him and stare.

"Are you Misa-chan's Boyfriend?" Celi stared at him with her crystal blue eyes, completely excited. Kai remain quiet as Misaki was shocked and blushed from what Celi said. Misaki was about to say something but Miwa walked up to Celi.

"Yes~ In fact, they're going to be married a couple months from now. They want some advice from your mommy and daddy~" Miwa smiled wider as Misaki kicked his stomach. The kick is very effective then her punches.

"S-Shut up! Don't gave any more ideas for this little girl...Celi, He's lying! He's a lier!" Misaki face was slightly red as she glared down at Miwa. Kai was amused of her embarrassment act. "Okay~! Dada isn't here, but Mama is here to help for your wedding~!" Celi ran into the villa as Misaki stared at the little girl till she's gone.

"Awwww~ Is Misaki embarrassed~?" Shin walked up to Misaki. Then took a picture of her. "Nice~! I should take some shoots on the ship, the villa and the beach~!" Shin excitedly went to the ship as Misaki have him a murderous glare. Everyone went to the villa to drop their stuff, they arrive at the living room.

- Living Room -

"Hey~! I can't believe that you all finally arrive~!" A young woman with golden blond her and sky blue eyes went up to them. She is wearing a white with yellow lace sundress and brown sandal. She's a beautiful woman, but there's something that is very mysterious about her.

"Kairuno was playing around with the guests again, Mother." Celino said as Celina and Celino walked up to her. "Mama~! Mama~! A new wedding couple are here~!" Celi said excitely as she ran up to her, then she hug Lunetta's leg. Everyone's eyes were wide as they stared at the very 'young' mother.

"BEEEEEEEEACH~! Morikawa ran out of the villa after he drop his things and then he dive into the sea. Kamui take Aichi and Emi to the beach. Misaki and Kai was about to go to the beach, but Lunetta stopped them.

"No, You're not going anywhere~" Lunetta smiled so sweetly and yet so scary. "I want to talk this New~Wed~Couples~" Kai and Misaki stares at each other, they blush and look away. "No, no, It's a misunderstand. You see, we're not a couple~" Misaki explained. As Kai was waiting for Lunetta to let them pass through

"Then~ Help me~! You see, I'm a model called 'Smooth Cat' and I need to take some posing picture to help me for my next photoshoot." Lunetta explained as Misaki stared at her. "I knew you look so familiar, but I never expect to met a 5 star model." Misaki smiled as Lunetta smiled back and continued. "And the next photoshoot is all about cute couple pose~Soooo~~~" Kai interrupted. "You want us to model for you..." Kai sounds pretty annoyed.

"Great~! Let's go~!" Lunetta grabbed Kai and Misaki's hand, then dragged them to the dressing room where there full of different kinds of clothes. Lunetta locked the door then search through all the hanged clothes as Kai and Misaki just stand there.

"I can't believe I have to model...Modeling is the last thing I want to do in life..." Misaki sighed as she looked at Kai. She wanted to talk to him, but she don't know how to start the conversation. "You know...This isn't bad..." Kai said as he stared at Lunetta in a mountain of clothes. "I get to spend time with you..." Kai said as he still kept the same normal indifferent expression. Misaki eyes were wide as she smiled and lean onto his arm. "Yah...you're right." Misaki whispered. Kai glanced at Misaki and smiled, then Lunetta walked up to them with a hands full of clothes.

"The Theme is First Summer Date~!" Lunetta said as she handed the clothes over to them. "The dressing room are over there, Left for boys, right for girls~" Lunetta pointed the dressing room as Misaki and Kai went to get change.

- Few minutes later -

Misaki is wearing a casual clothes, but it fit for her beauty perfectly. As for Kai, he also wearing casual clothes. Even thought his clothes were plain, but it's suit him. They walked up to Lunetta.

"Prefect~! Now for the posing~!" Lunetta took them to the beach, everyone were watching from the side as Lunetta told them what to do.

"First things first. Kai, you hug her from behind, lean very closely onto her ears and whispered sweet words about her~" Lunetta said as she daydreamed, Kai gave her a confused look on his face.

"What's the point of whispering to her?" Kai asked as Lunetta smirked and stared at Misaki. "To get the expression I need from Misaki~" Lunetta giggled as Misaki tilt her head, confused.

"That's it~! Tilt you head abit to the right to let Kai get closer to you~!" Lunetta said so happily as she get her camera ready. Kai sighed as he pulled Misaki back to give her a passionate embrace. Kai lean closer to her ear as she blushed.

"Misaki, You're the most adorable girl I ever met..." Kai whispered in a very deep voice then Kai slow lean more to gave a simple kiss on her neck.

"K-Kai, W-Wait..." Misaki whispered as she tilted her head aside,then she closed her eyes, her face is flushed red. Lunetta took a lot of pictures on that pose.

"Brilliant~! Fantastic~! Very Cute~~~" Lunetta scream in excited as Shin took a video of them two and Shin is not very happy at Kai. Everyone just plays around as the girl were watching the modeling.

"So Cute~" Celina commented.  
"So Sweet~" Emi commented  
"So Romantic~" Kamui commented as he dream of Kai and Misaki's position as him and Emi.  
"So boring~" Morikawa commented as the girls glared at him. Kai let go of Misaki, who is still embarrassed.

"Next hold each other's hand and walked beside the sea~ Try to have a fun and happy atmosphere~!" Lunetta said as Kai and Misaki held hand, but instead of a happy, fun atmosphere, it's a really awkward one. Lunetta sighed.

"Can you tell each other the funny memories that you two have together? Or start a chat..." Lunetta said in annoyance.

"Well, I still remember Misaki's weak punches. I really barely feel a thing." Kai chuckled as Misaki pout. "Shut it! Atleast I got good kicks. So ha~!" Misaki said proudly then remembered something. "Oh, Kai, I want you to teach me how to fight! That way, I can able to punch hard~!" Misaki said excitedly as Kai rise a brow at her.

"You got the kicks, so why the punch?" Kai said as Misaki explains. "Weeell, I already learned how to kick by kicking certain people out of the shop and also need a punch to defend myself, so why not?" Misaki smiled so happily.

"Then they better watch out, a Lunatic had been born." Kai chuckled. "Hey! That's so mean!" Misaki blushed furiously as she giggled and hug his arm, Kai just laughed at her expression. Lunetta quickly took a pic of that pose.

"Perfect~ Next we need to go to the forest~! Let's go~!" Lunetta grabbed Kai and Misaki again and dragged them away. Aichi and the other were completely shocked to see Kai laughing.

"Kai was actually laughing..." Aichi said as he turned to Miwa. "Love change him, my boy~" Miwa smirked as Aichi knew what he's talking about.

- Forest -

"Not too dark and not too bright~Good" Lunetta turned to Misaki and Kai, Misaki had a bad feeling about this pose, but she'll kept her guards up. Then Lunetta pointed at Kai.

"You, Pinned Misaki on the tree. Make it look like you force her~!" Lunetta command as Kai smirk. Misaki was shocked by Lunetta then turned to Kai, who's walking up to Misaki. Misaki panicked.

"H-Hold on, Kai. This is ridiculous. What's the point for this pose anyway!" Misaki stuttered as she walked back slowly. Kai's eyes focus on her sky blue eyes as he smirk.

"Well, This is to show you that not only I'm a lone wolf or a kind and indifference type of guy. I am also a very vicious _Beast_." Kai said in a very deep voice that makes her tremble, her back hits the tree then Kai quickly hold up both her wrist above her head with one hand and used his free hand to lift her chin.

"You know what to do~" Lunetta smiled as she takes a lot of pictures. Kai lean toward Misaki's neck, giving little kisses. Misaki moaned as she called out his name. "K-Kai..." Misaki whispered giving him as soft tender look, as if she was longing for this moment, a moment only for her and Kai. Lunetta took one last shot.

"Great~! That's it for today~!" Lunetta smiled happily as that started Misaki. Kai isn't very happy that Lunetta stopped him from doing anything further. They got distracted like they're have their own little world, only for the two of them. Kai started walking into the villa and Misaki went to Aichi and the other. She kept walking as she still blushing._ 'It's just modeling...there's nothing going on between us... But why my heart beats faster...? I can't even breath when Kai is that close...Come to think of it, he did more what Lunetta instructed him to do with me...Why did he do that...?'_ Misaki clenched on her chest as she arrive back at the beach.

- Living Room -

Meawhile, Kai was laying down on the couch, thinking about Misaki. Her moan, her smile, her soft expression earlier, He's mind is full of Misaki. He smiled for a while, but he remembered the guys who got closer to her. There's Celino and Kairuno. Kai is irritated that they able to touch Misaki and even they naturally talked to her. Celino always make her laugh. Kairuno and Misaki just first met in the ship and yet they played together like they known each other for years. He hate to admit, he envy them for being so close to her and she didn't do anything to stop them. It irritates him.

Then, Miwa walked up to Kai. "Well~How your date with Misaki? Also the day before~" Miwa smirked as Kai glared at him.

"Shut up...we didn't go on a date, we're just modeling for Celino's mom..." Kai explained as he closed his eyes as Miwa kept his grin on his face. "Oh? Then what happened the day before~? I heard that you protected your princess~" Kai opened an eye and stared at Miwa. Kai remain silent.

"Celina. She wanted to know that you're a policeman then Misaki explained what happened on her date~" Miwa explained as Kai now opened both his eyes and stared at him. Kai sighed, then thought for a moment._ 'Now I get it, Celino must have force Misaki to go with me the day of my first Vanguard fight with Celino... Misaki blushed when I mention Celino's name that day... Kairuno wanted to get closer to Misaki just to mess me up... And now Lunetta pick us because we're the prefect image for her career, she saw nothing about our relationship... Everyone just want to toy with me...'_ Kai sit up as Miwa cheerfully smiled at him. Miwa sat down beside him.

"Maybe I should give up..." Kai whispered as Miwa stared at him. "Give up what?" Miwa asked as he looked at him, confused.

"Give up the feelings of love..."

* * *

**Wow, I didn't know I type this many in a day. Sorry, I've been busy then usual now, but I'll try hard to post the chapters.**

**Why did Kai dream about the Darkness this time? Do Kai really have to give up on Love and never loved again? Does Lunetta have other plans in store for Kai and Misaki? Will Misaki finally realized her feelings for Kai? What will happened between Kai and Misaki now? Find out in the next chapter of "Eternally Mine"**


	6. Chapter 6: Quiz, Love Letter, Hurt Love

**Yo~! It's the Night with the Witch~**  
**In short, Yoru. Anyway, things have been really intense for this cute couple~ Will we have a happy ending or a sad one~? Who knows, but let's find out if we keep on reading, shall we~?**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck and the story are Mine.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6:_**  
_Quiz + Love Letter = Hurt Love._

"Give up the feelings of love..."

Kai and Miwa just sat there quietly. "What! You don't love me anymore and here I thought we were Bros! How can you be so heartless!" Miwa pretend to be hurt dramatically as Miwa created fake tears on his face, he thought Kai was joking around, so he did a payback act. "I'm serious, Miwa..." Kai gave Miwa a serious look as Miwa quiet down. Miwa sighed.

"Listen, I know that you're in love with Misaki, but why can't you just admit it to her? She definitely have the same feeling as you." Miwa said as Kai laughed. "Now that a joke...Miwa, I've been watching over Misaki many month since I first met her. I think she's better off without me..." Kai stand as Miwa was about to say something, but interrupted by Celi, who just arrived at the living room.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like you introduce you to someone who knows how to play vanguard~!" Celi smiled happily as Kai smirked. Celi took him somewhere else.

- Beach -

Meanwhile, Misaki was talking to Aichi, Celino and Celina while the other played."It seems that you're having fun~" Aichi smiled as he stared at Misaki, but she sighed and she stared at Aichi.

"I'm not sure, maybe I sick or something... I don't feel like myself when Kai gets too close to me..." Celino and Celina stared at Misaki then started laughed. "Misa-chan, You're completely in love with Kai."Celina said happily as Misaki blushed mad. "And by the look on your reaction, you're really in love with him." Celino chuckled.

"Wha-No! I-" Misaki stuttered as she was interrupted by Celina. "Let's test it~! It's time for Quizilla~" Celina squealed as she took out her phone, browsing through the internet.

"Found it~!_** Are you in Love Quiz~~~"**_ Celina smiled as if she wanted to do a couple of quiz for Misaki. Misaki sweatdropped as Celina used her excited puppy eyes to Misaki. "Fine, I'll play along!" Misaki crossed her arms and turned away.

"Okay~! Be honest, Misa-chan, okay? **_First Question~ You think about him/her...?_**

**_1: 24/7! I can't get him out of my mind!_**

**_2: Whenever I see him in the hallway or at a store or something, I start thinking about him..._**

**_3: Very rarely... when he/she pops into my head._**

**_4: I think about him/her after I'm done thinking about the other cute guy!"_ **Celina read through the first quiz.

Misaki thought for a while,_ 'Come to think of it, I've been thinking about Kai day and night, even when he's not around. I usually thought of his favorites or his fights in the tournaments. He's a seriously strong player'_ Misaki giggled then blushed as she slowly say the answer. "T-The first..." Celina smiled as she pressed the answer to the next question.

**_"When he is near you... how do you feel?_**

**_1: Shy... I start to blush and then I try to hide it... _**

**_2: I act like he's just a friend, I could never tell him/her... _**

**_3: I feel so happy! I just wanna squeeze him! -hugs plushie- _**

**_4: I hug all over him, then next class... it's the other hottie!"_**

Misaki remembered when Kai was too close to her to who knows how many times, Misaki blushed at the thought of it. Celina noticed. "I'm guessing that's number 1~" Celina smiled in a goofy way as she pressed the answer.

**_"Do you have anything in common?_**

**_1: Yes! We have lots in common! _**

**_2: Well... we may have a few things in common, but not a whole lot. _**

**_3: I don't know... I never really talked to him/her...I just think she/he is good-looking. _**

**_4: Umm... Let's just say opposites attract... besides... who cares if we have anything in common or not... At least he/she is hot!"_**

Misaki thought for a bit._ 'I don't know much about Kai, I know we both can cook and likes onions. We both have a common hobby, which is Vangaurd. Soo...'_ Misaki said the answer. "The second." Aichi turned to Celino and whispered. "I think we have a very positive result." Celino chuckled then nod.

**_"Do you think you love him/her?_**

**_1: Yes... i'm very sure of it... but he will never know..._**

**_2: I really love him! I'm already planning our wedding! _**

**_3: Well... I'm not sure if I love him or not... I'm just really confused. _**

**_4: Of course I do! Along with half the other guy in school! _**

"Definitely the third one..." Misaki answered Celina within a minute then Celina pressed the answer. "Hm? This is out of the question" Celina rises a brow at her phone.

**_"Out of the following, which color would you pick?_**

**_1: Blue _**

**_2: Red_**

**_3: Yellow_**

**_4: Pink _**

**_5: White _**

_'No green? The usually remains me of Kai's forest green eyes...'_ Misaki sighed as she answered. "Blue". Celina then pressed the answer.

**_"How do you feel about love?_**

**_1: It's like your in a dream all day, everyday! _**

**_2: It's for the weak minded... so how did I fall in love? _**

**_3: It's something that comes and goes. It confuses me... changes me... makes me do crazy things. _**

**_4: It makes my heart leap! _**

**_5: Love makes me look better for all the hot guys/girls!"_**

_'I really don't know how should I feel about love. It confused me so much...'_ Misaki thought as she answered. "Third" Celina tapped the answer.

**_"Last question: If the person you like asks you out... what would you say?_**

**_1: Umm... I would shyly say yes, and probly blush bright red. _**

**_2: I would boldly say yes, and give him/her a big smooch! _**

**_3: Tell him/her that you need to get to know them a little better before you go out with him/her. _**

**_4: Tell him/her that you'll go out with them after you go out with someone else. Hey... what can I say? They love me!"_**

Misaki blushed pure red as she thought of her and Kai going on a date and went to different place together. She also thought of them went to the Vanguard tournament as they played together like the tag battle. Misaki wanted to say something but she hesitated. Celino answer the last question for her. "She meant to say the second one." Misaki blushed extremely mad as she stared at Celino.

"Okie~! Let's see the result~!" Celina tapped the last answer. When Celina saw the result, she looks very excited at the result._ "You are deeply in love. You've got all the symptoms! Weak in the knees, daydreams about him! You just need to figure out how to express your feelings to that special someone! But don't scare them! Take it slow. Drop small hints, then if you get some hints back... then maybe he likes you too!"_ Celina squealed as Aichi and Celino looked at the very shocked Misaki.

"Congrats~Misaki~!" Aichi said as Misaki embarrassed from the results. "Now, How to give hints to Kai~? Love letter? Flirt?" Misaki blushed at Celino's opinions. Aichi and Celina thought for a moment.

"Express your feeling through Vanguard?" Aichi suggested as Celina thought that is a good idea. "Then you gave him your love letter~!" Celina said as she squealed. Misaki hesitated a bit. "B-But I have no idea how to write a love letter!" Misaki was stared by the three. "Oh, don't worry, I'll help you with it. I'm a guy so you need to might as well know with a guy's reaction to the letter." Celino smiled as Misaki face lit up, she felt like she had hope for her and Kai.

- Celina's Bedroom, At Night-

Celina and Aichi were playing Vanguard on the bed as Misaki and Celino were using the desk to write. Misaki sit down as Celino was standing right behind her. "So, Let's make a list on what you'll put in the letter. It don't have to be long, but only a few. Like 1-5 or 1-10. Write out your favorite moments or your favorite things about Kai." Celino explained as he wrote Likes List on the top of the page.

_'Well, I do like watching Kai plays Vangaurd, he looks so cool and breathtaking. I really like his cooking when we went to the beach last time to train as well~! I really love it how he was so focused on something he love the most. Kai is very smart as well, he help me with the difficult equations and noticed something small and something's wrong. There's is the other time when he got closer to us now when he freed Aichi from some kind of evil self? Who knows, but I was so happy to get closer to Kai.'_ Misaki thought then smiled , she quickly wrote all that's in her mind and add more from the heart. She can't write I love you, but she wanted to say it face-to-face. She finished the letter as she took a deep breath. Celino lean closer to her to see what she write.

"... Well done! Now that's a love letter that every men like to have~" Celino patted her head as Misaki is really excited, she put the letter in a red envelope and wrote, "To Kai". She took it very close to her chest and started running out of the room. Miwa was standing outside of the room, almost knocking the door till Misaki bursted out. Miwa looked at Misaki with a sad expression,then walked into the room where Celina, Aichi and Celino were in. "Guys, we have a problem..."

Meanwhile, Misaki running around the villa, hopping to find Kai. She search in the room and the kitchen, she can't about to find Kai, so she hope that she'll find him in the living room. She spotted Lunetta and Celi. Misaki walked up to them.

"Have you guys seen Kai around? I wanted to play vanguard with him." Misaki asked as Celi have her a long stare. "He's fighting with Marine-chan~! They must be at the Sea Dome. Follow me~!" Celi said as Misaki stared at her, wondering who's Marine is. Celi and Misaki was about to walk away, but Lunetta stopped Misaki.

"Make sure you and Kai come back here~You guys still have modeling to do for me~" Lunetta smiled as Misaki blushed, then they went off to the basement, there's an underground tunnel leads to the Sea Dome. They walked, Misaki is very fascinated by the beauty of the sea from the glow fishes that brightens the darkest sea, but she can't be more excited to see Kai. She kept her letter in her pocket.

- Sea Dome -

They arrived at the Sea Dome. It was so beautiful by the lights on the floor, but Misaki wanders around just to find a certain Brunette haired teen. She found Kai battling a woman with long ocean blue hair and sharp blue cats eyes, it seems that she have the_ 'Aqua Force'_ deck. Kai won the battle, of course. Misaki smiled as she about to walked up to them, but what she didn't expect is that Marine ran up to him and hug him with affection. Misaki eyes were wide, Kai didn't do anything but to let Marine do whatever she wants. Misaki can't believe it, but she wanted to know if it's true. She walked up to them.

"Um...Kai, Who's she?" Misaki asked as she looked at Marine. "You can't tell? I'm Kai's Girlfriend~!" She said it so happily as Mai snapped. "I'm asking Kai, not you. Well, Kai?" Misaki won't believe it, she refused to believe it's true. "Yah...She have interesting battle skills, nothing else." Misaki shocked at Kai. She looked down and asked another question.

"Do you have feelings for her...?" Kai stared at her then looked away. "No, I wouldn't care of such childish feelings." Misaki was quiet for a moment. Kai saw a tear drop from Misaki.

"So, If I became your girlfriend, you won't feel anything..." Misaki whispered lift her head up and smiled with tears running down on her face. Kai eyes were wide on how much he hurt her.

"Well, Congrats, Kai. You found your girl." Misaki tried her best to be happy for Kai, but she can't do it then she ran away into the Villa. Kai was about to run after her and called out her name, but Marine and Celi stopped him.

"That's what happened if you threw away those feelings." Celi said at she stared at him. Marine hug Kai's arm. "Hey~Let's go on our date~" Marine was about drag Kai somewhere else, but Kai pulled his arm out and ran after Misaki.

Misaki run to who know where, then she bummed into Celino who's walking around with Celina, Aichi and Miwa. They look like she search everywhere for Misaki from the way Miwa and Aichi were out of breath, but Celina and Celino doesn't seem to have any problems on breathing. "Misa-chan, Are you alright...?" Celino asked as Misaki lean on Celino and cries. Miwa and the others knew that this is going to happened.

"I-I was too late...Kai is with s-someone else... A-And I didn't able to say it... T-This is too much to bear...All the time w-we spent together means n-nothing to him... I don't think he'll c-care that I'm gone... I-I want to go home... I can't take it...I don't want to see him... I don't want to be here anymore..." Misaki cried as she clenched onto Celino's shirt. She never felt so broken then the time she lost her parents, she's suffered enough already. "Then I'll take you to Shin and Kairuno..."

Later, Celino walked her out of the Villa, he carried her stuff for her. Misaki turned to Celina and gave her the cards that her parents gave her. "Take good care of them..." Misaki turned and ran beside Celino. Aichi and Miwa eyes were wide as Celina started crying. "The soul of her cards are crying..." Celina cried as she held Misaki's card close. "Does that mean she completely give up...?" Aichi asked as he turned to Miwa. "I don't know..." Miwa answered as they saw Kai bursting into the room, out of breathe.

"Where is she!?" Kai rise his voice as he look around. Miwa punched him at the face and grabbed his shirt. That surprised Kai, Aichi and Celina for a carefree person like Miwa able to punch his best indifference friend, Kai.

"You completely hurt her! She was crying so much that Celina cried as well! She's gone! She might even give up on Vanguard thanks to you! You already know how hurt she is went she lost her parents, but Why hurting her 10 time worst!?" Miwa shouted at Kai, Kai only shows a hurt and yet regretful face. "I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Kai said agonizingly in pain, emotionally.

"Calm down! I'm sure Kai didn't mean to! He just didn't know..." Aichi panicked as he tries to break them up. Celina still crying as she stared at the cards, she turned to Kai and gave him the cards. "Now it's your responsibly to bring her back to us..." Celina said quietly as she cries. Kai took the card and quietly stared at the deck.

Then they heard foot steps, form the dark corridor of the villa. They all felt a very dark aura from that direction, they footsteps were getting louder and louder till a man reveal himself from the shadow, he's a vary tall man. He have very pale skin and his hair is pure black, his eyes seems like a silver galaxy, similar to Aichi's PSY Quaria but pure silver. As he walked up to the group, the shadows behind him follows the man behind him. When he was standing in front of the group of teen, the shadows at the back at him spreads through the island and turned darker then the night. The man's smirk in the most darkest way. _"Daddy's back, Children"_

* * *

**I should draw or make other pics to see the full picture of my OC.**

**But I can't able to give links in the story, so I can't show any pics here. but if you wanna know what my OCs look like, go to my profile and I hope the links are there. **

**Can Misaki really give up Vanguard? What will happened to Kai now? Who is this Dark mystery man? Find out of the next chapter of 'Eternally Mine'~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Tournament Begins

**Hey, everyone~! I've been thinking a lot lately, but I wonder if it's okay that you guys review of the chapters.**

**There's only one or two person who pm my chapters so far, I'm so happy but I want to know more if there's anything wrong with my stories or something.**

**Alot of people view or visit alot, I'm happy for that, but is it alright that you can also pm the chapters or something? I would be really happy with that!**

**Anyway~Keep read and see Kai and Misaki will be together or apart~!**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck and the story are Mine.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_**  
_Dark Tournament Begins._

It's been a week ever since that day, when Misaki became broken... She thought of giving up Vanguard, but it's pointless since she's surrounded with Cardfighters in the shop. So, Shin gave her the "_Bermuda Triangle_", she don't have a choice. As Shin turned on the TV something caught her eye. They introduce a man who look a bit like Celino, but much more different. That man have silver galaxy eyes and pure black hair, something about him gave her the shivers.

"Adrian is the organizer of the Rune Lunet tournament and he is the chairman of Goldenhearts Foundation! They said that the Tournament where held in an unknown Island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean (Not the Goldenheart's Island), sounds very mysterious~! What's more mysterious is that can't revealed his real name, so he is a very mysterious type of man~! Adrian is the top of the Goldenhearts financial group as well as the host of the this tournament. Also the most powerful Cardfighter there is~! Do you like to say a few words to your fellow Cardfighters, Mr. Adrian?" The announcer pointed the mic at Adrian as he smiled.

"I would like people from all over the world fight to their very best, there is so many different types of ways to play vanguard, so I would like everyone to give their very best and letting me see their potential grows for the future of Vanguard, the Campion will become a legend. There are unsolved mysteries that is lurking within the island and there are some people who is powerful enough to be a challenged to for this tournament. We also have the answers you been looking for, so Good Luck." Adrian smiled as Misaki stared eye wide, like that man knew that Misaki wants to know what she'll do next, her mind are still full of Kai. She wanted to give up Kai, but both her body and mind refused to let him go. She felt that she was drawn to that person, Adrian. She snapped put of it when the whole gang came back from the island and now running into the shop to check on Misaki, there's everyone but Kai. Misaki was irritated from all the commotion.

"Shut up or Get your butts out of this shop" as usual, she glared at them then they remain silent. Celina started talking to Misaki. "Are you okay...?" Celina asked with her eyes full of worries. Misaki smiled at her, "Of course I am" Misaki said as she patted her head. Misaki turned to the TV, but it's already on the ads. Misaki sighed as she went back to reading.

"Everyone~ I'm glad that you're all here~" Shin smiled so happily as he took out an opened envelope with a black card with white designs on it. Everyone stared at the card as Shin took the card out and read it._ 'Dear Team Quadrifoglio, We would like to invite you to the new upcoming tournament a month later. It's have to be in the groups of four and there's no changing players. Since your are the strongest group of four, there isn't a problem. We hope that we'll meet again. -Adrian'_

Everyone cheered for the Q4 for them to go to the Would wide tournament. Misaki is abit embarrassed but didn't say anything and continued to read the book as Aichi was excited and Kamui take all the glory and ask Emi to cheer him on. She don't know why she wants him to cheer him on, but she'll do it. Then, Misaki noticed something, the card said that "we'll meet again"._ 'What do he mean by that...?' _Misaki thought. Miwa walked out of the shop just to find Kai so he'll tell him the news. Aichi went up to Misaki.

"Isn't this exciting~! We get to fight new different people all over the world! And We might meet Team Caesar, Team Foo Fighter and others" Aichi said so excited as Misaki smiled at him. "Shall we practice for the tournament?" Misaki asked as Aichi nodded. Misaki look around, Celino and Celina wasn't in the shop anymore._ 'Come to think of it, Where's Celina and Celino?'_ Misaki thought.

- Park -

Kai was laying down on his usual bench, sleeping until Miwa showed up and went to Kai. "She's the same scary Misaki we all know..." Miwa said, he knew that Kai can hear him while he's sleeping. "The Team Q4 are invited to the Rune Lunet Tornament that's coming up next month. You have to be with the gang or the Q4 won't able to enter the tournament" Miwa said as he crossed his arms and stared at the sleeping Kai. Kai slowly opened his eyes and stared at Miwa, he slowly stand and walk away as Miwa follows him.

"Are you still think about that man a couple weeks ago...? Of what he said...?" Miwa asked, sounds abit serious. Kai didn't say anything but to keep on walking. "I assumed that a yes" Miwa smiled with his usual goofy grin as Kai still haven't said anything yet. Miwa sighed. "You can't stay quiet forever Kai... Beside if you're stuck, I'll be there to pull you out. So, let's go." Miwa smiled as he pulled Kai to another direction to the Card Capital.

- Card Capital -

They arrive at the Card Capital then pushed Kai inside the shop. Everyone stared at the indifferent brunette, Misaki was quiet for a moment then she walked up to Kai. "You heard about the tournament that's coming up?" Misaki questioned, then Kai just nodded. "Great~! Then practice with me." Misaki smiled as she hold up her deck, Kai smiled a bit relieved that Misaki able to talk to him normally, he then nodded. Misaki stand on the side of the table as she's getting prepared. Kai went to the other side and shuffled his deck, they started the battle.

- A Month Pass -

The day as finally come for the Q4, where they can go to the tournament and battle every team from around the world. The Team Q4 members were waiting for a certain manager, Shin. Shin bursted out of the shop, carrying heavy luggages. Shin threw them in the back of the car. "Wow, Next time I shouldn't bring too much" Shin was completely exhausted, but recovered from that quickly and went into the van, Misaki was sitting at the passenger's seat as usual. Kai sat on the window seat, Aichi is at the middle and Kamui is right beside Aichi. While Aichi and Kamui give strategies and Misaki gave diractions even thought Shin made a few, no, a million mistakes on the road, Kai have been staring at Misaki from the start. He wondered if their relationship stay as friends or let her know the truth, but he might think that he'll end up hurting her again. So, Kai will keep it to himself even if it tortures him not telling her the truth and the dangers she'll be facing.

"We're here~!" Shin said as they arrive at the port. The same ship they were on during the summer vaction was waiting for them. "Ahoy, Mates~!" A certain familiar Captain jumped off the large ship and landed safely on the ground, although he accidentally tripped. Everyone sweatdropped as they stared at him. The Captain quickly get up. "Don't worry, don't worry, the Captain is okay~!" He waved at them with his rapier on his hand again. Aichi walked up to him and greet him. "Hey, Kairuno-san!" Aichi smiled as Kamui tackled him from the back. "I still haven't forgive you for making Emi-chan ride on you!" Kamui punched playfully on his head as Kairuno laughed. Misaki walked up to him.

"Thanks for the last time." Misaki smiled as Kairuno happily smiled back. "No problemo~! If there's anything else you needed, I'm right in my Fabulous Ship~!" Kairuno dramatically showed off his ship as Misaki laughed. Kai just watched them two get along too well, but Kai isn't going to do anything about that. He just walked into the ship as Shin drive the van into the ship.

- In the Maiden's Sinner Ship -

Misaki wandered around the ship and found the Kairuno steering the helm of the ship. Misaki walked up to him. "Hey, are we almost there?" Misaki asked as Kairuno smiled at her. "Aye, It's just up ahead. Just only a couple of hours more." Misaki nodded as she stared at the sea.

"I heard what happened about Kai and Marine." Kairuno said as Misaki twitched and bit her lip. If she say anything, that means that Kairuno noticed how hurt she sounds like. "Looks like Marine have another victim..." Kairuno sighed as Misaki looked at Kairuno, shocked. "What do you mean by that?" Misaki asked as Kairuno rise a brow at her. "You didn't know? Marine is like me, working for the Goldenhearts and there is more of us. But Marine have a habit on capturing people who have a boyfriend or the person's crush just to see the girl's miserable, crying face. She even forced the poor boy to be with her too see the reaction of his crush or lover." Kairuno explained as Misaki eyes were wide._ 'So, Marine didn't get close to her because she love him, but to used him because she knew I'm deeply in love with Kai...?'_ Misaki thought as Kairuno interrupted her thought.

"She have a reason for her action like all of us. Every single of the people who works with the Goldenhearts were suffered so much in the past the we were saved by the Goldenhearts" Kairuno smiled sadly as Misaki about to say something, but again, interrupted by him. "Marine's lover was taken by a rich woman with a horrible attitude. She was trying to get her lover back and her lover did the same, but in the end, she was imprisoned by the woman. After a few month without eating or drinking, her lover able to escape the woman's grasp and freed Marine from the imprison. They able to escape together, but her lover was shot by that same woman who imprisoned her, almost like she was waiting for them. She lost her heart and lover that day" Kairuno explained as Marine cried with her even knowing. Misaki shocked and quickly rubbed her eyes. "W-What happened...to the woman now..." Misaki knew the answer, but she wanted to know if it's the right answer. "... She got killed by Marine. Marine is still blinded by rage and started all the boy-stealing, all because she wanted all the girls and woman suffer like she is." Misaki remain quiet as Kairuno still steering the helm. She walked to the head of the ship and found Kai staring at the sea. He's seems to be in a very deep thought, so he didn't noticed that Misaki walked up to him.

"Hey..." Kai turned and found Misaki standing right beside him. "Hey..." Kai turned back to the sea, the silence is very comforting for the two. They already have a rough time ever since the whole Marine incident. "Are you...really going to quit...? Being a Cardfighter..." Kai asked as she stared at him, then turned to the sea. "Maybe, after the tournament ends, I'll just go back to my usual life before I first played vanguard..." Misaki said as she thought about it. Kai looked at her. "But...giving up vanguard means giving up the part of you.. Giving up your happiness..." Kai said as Misaki looked at Kai._ 'Is he trying to tell me to never give up on vanguard...?'_ Misaki thought as Kai continued.

"Beside... I don't want v-head idiot to join Q4 because he'll be noisy than hell...Emi is a child and I can't risk for Kamui to lose force... Shin barely plays and he's the manager... And I certainly don't want my idiotic best friend to come because he'll annoy me all the way." Kai looks pretty irritated as Misaki sweatdropped._ 'So harsh...'_ Misaki thought. "Beside, I like it better if you stayed with us as a team." Kai smiled as Misaki thought for a moment. "Hmmm... Maybe I'll stay, but..."

"But?" Kai looked at Misaki

"If you listen to what I say after the tournament. When we're alone of course." Misaki smiled as she pointed at Kai. Kai smiked as he lean close to her ear. "You have a deal, Misaki" He whispered and gave her back her_ 'Oracle Think Tank'_. Misaki eyes were wide as she looke at him, confused. "I'm not the only one who's worried. Celina told us that your deck was crying for you." Misaki looked at her deck and smiled. "Thanks, you guys.." Misaki smiled and hugged her deck. Kai was about to say something, but interrupted by Kairuno's sudden shout. **"WE HAVE ARRIVE~!"**

Kai and Misaki turned and saw a large crescent moon shaped island. Aichi, Kamui and Shin ran out and were excited to go to the Rune Lunet tournament as Shin took pictures on the island. As the landed on the beach, Aichi and Kamui ran out and went to the tournament arena that is right beside the hotel they'll be staying in. Shin drives the van out of the ship and went to the hotel. Kai and Misaki were left alone. "Should we check in for our room?" Misaki asked as they nodded. They walked to the hotel and arrived at the counter, Misaki asked for the rooms for the Q4. The lady behind the counter smiled and gave them 2 types of key rooms. Both Kai and Misaki were wondering what's the other key for, so they asked.

"The other key is for the other pairing for your team. One room got 3 bed and the other got 2" the lady explained as Kai and Misaki looked at each other. "We should tell Shin about this" Kai agreed as they went off to the rooms. Shin went into the room. "Guys, come to the tournament now. We are very late for the opening ceremony, we need to know who we'll be fighting up against" Shin dashed off. Misaki and Kai ran after him.

- Rune Lunet Arena -

The announcer, MC Miya made his appearance with Dr. O. "Hello, Everyone~! It's your old pal, MC Miya with the Vanguard Genius, Dr. O and with us is the most famous idol of all of Japan~ The Ultra Rare~!" MC Miya pointed at the smokes on the stage and made their appearance. "Hiii~ We are Ultra Rare~! We are sooo happy to be here today for this special event~!" Rekka said extremely happy. "We would like to introduce a very special Idol, who will be joining with us" Kourin said. "Give it up for the world-known Idol~! Smooth Cat" Suiko pointed at the sky, Lunetta was falling, she wore Blue and white outfit that suited for her. She landed safely on stage and started singing with the Ultra Rare beside her. They sounds amazing, almost like the crowds were completely in love with them as the song finished Lunetta started the Intro. "Heya, Everyone~! Rune Lunet's rules are the same as the rest of the Vanguard Tournaments, but the 10 top winner will have a big surprised~! So you better win for that sweet surprise~~~ Goooooood Lucky" Lunetta waved as the crowd cheered. The show the teams opponent, Team Q4 were up first with another. "Right, Everyone. The battle will be starting tomorrow~! Have a good night sleep, everyone" MC Miya shouted as the crowd cheered.

* * *

**You know, Since I'm an artist and all, I might draw Misaki and Kai's cute part of each chapters.**

**But I'm not pretty confident with my drawings, so if you like, go to my profile and there's alink of my deviantart account and look thought my drawings. Tell me if I'm good enought or not. because that would make me feel hopeful of myself! **

**Will the Team Q4 win tomorrows round up? What does Lunetta mean a very special surprise for the 10 winners? Is Kai and Misaki getting closer? Find out in the next chapter of****_ 'Eternally Mine'_**


	8. Chapter 8: Vicious and yet Sweet Dressup

**I'm assuming I shouldn't draw Misaki and Kai's cute moment. Okay. Anyway, I hope you guys read on~! XD**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck and the story are Mine.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

_Vicious and yet Sweet Dressup_

The team Q4 were now on the top 10 winners. They beaten the other teams for the past few day and it's a simple win for then. Now they're on the stage with the other winning groups. Lunetta started in front of the group.

"Everyone~! Have your hands together for the 10 top winners for Rune Lunet! Team Q4, Team Asteroid, Team Caesar, Team Divination, Team Dreadnought, Team S.I.T. Genius, Team Asteroid Brilliant Stars, Team Handsome, Team Avenger and last but not least~! Team Lao~!" Lunetta shouts out the teams name as the crowd goes wild, then Lunetta smirked.

"Hey, girls~! Shall we make this round more interesting~?" Lunetta passed the mic by throwing it to Suiko. "Yes~! Shall we~? Everyone, There's a little change of plan! Yes, you can battle, but you have to wear a certain type of clothes~!" Suiko said as Rekka holding a box.

"The Team gets one envelope in this box~! The should opened the letter yet unless we say so~!" Rekka smiled so happily as Misaki and Kai thought the same thing. _'What are they up to...?' _

Each team have their own envelope.

"Now~! Open your envelope~!" Kourin said. Team Q4 opened their and inside was a card, it said.

_'Theme: Halloween' _

Team Q4 are really confused on the card. Kai might have an idea what's going to happened, but can't be bothered to tell them. Misaki is confused with Aichi and Kamui. Misaki thought it's for baking, Aichi thought it's for imaging and Kamui thought it's for designing the stage. By the looks of the other teams, they were mostly confused.

"Since the team opened their envelope, we'll explain what them for~!" Rekka said as she passed the mic to Lunetta. "**DRESS UP TIME~~~!** Starting the next few rounds, all the teams have to do a dress-up on the theme they were given~! Isn't this exciting~!" Lunetta squealed as the crowd cheered, the group of friends was in the crowd as well.

"Ooohh~ I wonder what Team Q4 will be dressing up as~~?" Miwa smirked as he brought a camera with him. "If I'm there~I'll be dressing up as a Ninja~!" Morikawa stand proudly.

"I wish Cena-chan is here" Emi said as she sighed. The guys looked at her. "Cena-chan?" Miwa questioned as Emi nodded. "She wants me to call her that~!" Emi smiled as Miwa smirked. "Then I'll call her that as well~! I bet Celino's nickname is Ceno-kun~" Miwa said as he laughed.

"Anyway, The next round will be starting tomorrow~ Don't forget to wear your Theme cosplays~!" Suiko said.

- Hotel, Room 176(One of their rooms) -

"This is ridiculous. Do we really have to wear costumes just for battle...?" Kai said in an annoyed look on his face, Aichi and Kamui were think of what costume they'll wear. "It can't help, we have to stick by the rules." Misaki sighed. Shin kicked the door opened, he revealed himself as a handsome vampire, his hair gelled back, he is wearing contacts and have fake Dracula teeth.

"Muahahahaha~! Hurt my Niece and I'll drink your blood~! Muahahahahaha~~~!" Shin tries to laughed evilly, but failed. The team started at him. _He's taking this too seriously...' _They thought. "By the way, I got some costume with me~! Their from Lunetta~" Shin smiled as he pick up the box that was right behind him and placed them on the table.

"Aichi can be the Reaper, Kamui can be the Little Demon, Kai will be the Werewolf and Misaki will be the Witch~" Shin gave out their costume as he put the box somewhere else. Misaki sighed as she glanced at Kai, who's looking at his cards. _'I'm glad that we're still friends, but I'm still unsure of what I feel about him... It's impossible for him to feel the same way...'_ She sighed as she thought of that, she didn't know that Kai was watching her. Shin came back into the room.

"By the way, This room will me mine, Kamui and Aichi's and the other room will be Kai and Misaki" Shin pointed the room across from the room they were in. Misaki stared at him, surprised of what he said. "Why...?" Misaki asked.

"Well, You and Kai are the official tag team partners for the next round like Aichi and Kamui. There's no changing partners as well, so you guys better know each others skills and abilities to make you guys the unstoppable." Shin explained. "Sweet! I get to be Brother's partner!" Kamui high-fived Aichi as Kai and Misaki stared at each other.

"But we already know what we're best at..." Kai said, still kept his indifference expression. "That's why you guys are the most powerful of the group. Let's say you two are the Q4's trump card~!" Shin smiled as Misaki went to the other room's bathroom to try on the Witch cosplay. Shin placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.

**_"Make her cry again then I'll painted the wall with your bloody red colour~ Touch her body then I'll have your liver and heart for lunch~"_** Shin chuckled darkly as the guys stared at him, Aichi and Kamui was a bit freaked out as Kai still kept him indifferent face, but he can't help to feel the shivers of Shin's dark chuckles. "Okay~!" Shin is back to his cheerful happy Shin as Kai nervously nodded and then walked to the other room. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"I CAN'T WEAR THIS!" Kai's eyes were shot opened and sit up, stared at the bathroom. "Why not?" Kai said normally. Didn't rise his voice, but Misaki can hear him. "B-Because it's t-too...umm...I just can't!" Misaki shuttered as Kai sighed. "How bad can it be? Come out and show me." Kai stand and tapped from his shoe, waiting for her to come out.

"A-Alright..." Misaki slowly opened the door and showed Misaki in a blue short tank-top with a slit in the middle bottom, it got vines design on the right chest and she also wore blue transparent scarf. She's also wearing shorts covered with long transparent blue skirt with an opened slit of the left side of the shirt. She also wore a one-side legging and a long sock with white boots, they have vines designs on the sides as well. She also have a Witch hat with white ribbon wrapped around the hat loosely, but there's a white tied ribbon sitting on her hat. Misaki try to cover most part of her body, her stomach and her legs. Kai covered his month and turned away.

"I-I'm not going to wear this! I don't want to wear this!" Misaki said as she's blushing madly as she stared at Kai. "What do you think...? It's looks weird on me, isn't it! " Misaki said while Kai try not to look at her. Misaki thought he didn't heard her, so she walked up to him and forcefully turned his head by placing both her hands on his cheek.

"Look at me. What do you think?" Misaki said with a serious and yet flushed face. Kai blushed madly, then Kai pulled her onto the bed and pinning her down by holding on to her wrists. Kai face is full of lust and hunger as he lean closer to her. "K-Kai... S-Stop..." Misaki struggled to get out but he's too strong for her.

"Didn't I told you this before..." Misaki looked at Kai, confused. "I am a very vicious **Beast**..." Kai's voice became deeper as he leaned dangerously close to her. Misaki is scared, but she don't know what to do. She looked into Kai's eyes, she feel that she was falling into his forest green eyes. Without thinking, Misaki kissed Kai at the forehead.

"P-Please... Let's stop here... okay...?" Misaki turned her head away, embarrassed. Kai smiled then he gave her a small gentle smile. "Alright..." Kai gave her a kiss on her cheek, Misaki blushed crimson red as Kai chuckled.

"You are so adorable... you know that..?" Kai said as Misaki couldn't take much more of this. After Kai let go of her, she run back into the bathroom as Kai chuckled. Misaki lean on the door and than slide down on the floor.

_'That is not Kai at all! That is definitely not like Kai to do forceful and yet sweet things to me! I don't think my heart can take much more of this!' _Misaki thought as she changes into her shirt only. As she finished changing, she walked out of the bathroom while Kai was staring at her. Misaki blushed a bit and went to the door. She's think of asking Shin to change her costume.

"It's suits you... The witch costume and your shirt." Kai smirk as Misaki went red, she forgot that she have a habit to wear only a shirt as a sleepwear. She was quiet for a while then she turned to her bed, place the costume beside the bed and she lay down to sleep for tomorrow. "Y-You better not do anything to me while I'm sleeping or I'll call Shin...Goodnight, Kai" Misaki whispered as Kai lay down as well.

"I won't...Nite..." They both fall into a deep sleep.

- The Next Day -

Misaki woke up and went to the bathroom to change into her witch costume, she was getting ready for the day. She then walked out of the bathroom and saw Kai already in his werewolf costume. He wore a torn up shirt that is very visible of his chest, he also wore black trousers with a brown wolf tail attached to it and he also wearing wolf ears, he looks like an real man with real ears and tail. Misaki blushed on how breathtaking he looks with his costume, Kai noticed and smirk.

"Well? How do I look?" Kai said as he walked up to her. Misaki blushed slightly, she crossed her arms and turned away. "You look okay, I guess..." Misaki said with her usual calm and collected attitude.

"Oh really?" Kai wrapped arms around her wrist. "Nothing else you have to say to me?" Kai smirked as Misaki hesitated.

Suddenly Shin came into the room, Misaki quickly pushed Kai off her as she pretended to be natural, although she's still blushing. "Guys, Let's go. It's time for Battle~" Shin was so excited in his vampire costume and also excited that we get to play vanguard with the costume. Shin stared at Misaki's, he was quiet for a while then put his thumbs up.

"Very cute, Misaki~" Shin smiled as he took out his camera. "Kai, Join in~" Shin pointed the camera at Misaki as Kai stand next to her. Shin took a picture.

"Alright, let's go." Shin went off with the camera as Misaki and Kai followed him. They meet up with Aichi and Kamui, Aichi was only covered in a black robe as he's carrying a big, long scythe. His PYS Qualia eyes matches how he looks as he shadow then with his hood and his wide smile definitely fits the bill. Misaki was about frighten by this looks as for Kamui, He wore Black shorts, Red sleeveless top with black lace tied over his shoulder and around his top, he have black small wings on his back and he have a red top hat wrapped with black lace as well. He also got devils horns on his side of the forehead, what scared Misaki is he was covered in blood.

"Yo~ You know, I think you look scary when you have blood on your shirt, Kai" Kamui said as he smirk. "Give me the blood..." Kai said straightforward as Kamui gave him a tube of blood and splashed it on Kai's shirt. Now Misaki is surrounded with Deadly group, she the one who's isn't that scary.

- Rune Lunet Arena -

They were up against Team Lao, who dressed up as the old Japanese tradition clothing. "For this round it's Team Lao vs Team Q4~! This will be exciting, right Dr.O?" MC Miya turned to Dr.O, who form a circle with his hands. "This is overwhelming~!" Aichi and Kamui went up against them and won.

"So far so good..." Misaki said as Kai nod. "Wow~! That was an amazing battle~! And look how scary Aichi and Kamui in Team Q4~!" MC Miya said as the camera on the monitor pointed at Aichi and Kamui.

**_"You can't escape death, My friends...Whether I have to used force or not, I will have your soul"_** Aichi chuckled and smiled so evilly wide, as if the PSY Qualia was controlling him again.

**_"I'll make sure that you have a good trip to hell in the most brutal killer ways"_**Kamui laughed darkly as Aichi and Kamui scared the life out of the crowds. Misaki stared at the two then glance at Shin, who chuckled.

"I'm assuming it's your idea...?" Misaki asked as MC Miya announced Team Avenger, dressing up as Wild Prisoner going against Team Handsome dressing as Butlers and Maid in a Maid Cafe.

"What? It's suits us~~~!" Shin smiled so happily as Misaki sighed. "Kai~You do the same~ Misaki, try" Kai nodded as she stared at Shin disbelief.

"Are you saying I can't scared the crowds!?" Misaki shouted as she startled Shin.

"I-It's not that, It's just that you in that costume makes you look Cute instead of ...scary..." Shin sweats as Misaki gave him her vicious glare. "We'll see about that..." Misaki said in her irritated voice.

"By the way~ Here~" Shin lift up Assisticat, the Assisticat wore a vine collar that matches Misaki's vine designs on her top. Shin put Assisticat down. The Cat jumped to the bench then hopped onto Misaki's shoulder and meowed. Misaki sighed as she's preparing for their next match. Kai kept on staring at Assisticat and scratched behind his ear. The cat purred and hopped on to Kai's lap.

"He likes you." Misaki smiled as Kai glanced at her. "He usually follows me whenever I walked passed the Card Capital, he followed me all the way to my apartment. So I feed him with milk." Assisticat turned to show his belly, Kai scratched it and the cat purred.

"So that's why he doesn't usually eat his cat food or disappeared at times. Thanks for taking care of him." Misaki said as she smiled, Kai turned away. "No problem..."

"Next up is Kai and Misaki who's dressing up as Werewolf and Witch from Q4 vs Horoscope and a new member named Fortunate from Team Divination, who's dressing up as Genies." MC Miya announced as Assisticat hopped onto Misaki's shoulder. Kai and Misaki went on the battle field and waited for their opponent. Horoscope and Fortunate walked out.

"Misaki~ We meet again~! The Fate and the stars have brought us together~! You must really in love with me~!" Horoscope said as he smiled, full of confident as Misaki is completely annoyed by his action. Kai kept on staring at Horoscope as Horoscope's partner sweats by by his action.

"Ooohh~! A confession~! Sooo romantic~!" Lunetta squealed as she suddenly pick up a sign. "But I'm still Kai x Misaki Fans~!" Lunetta squealed more. Misaki blushed and Kai stared at Lunetta with his eyes wide opened. Even Ultra Rare stared at her, shocked.

"What? Kai is Hot, Misaki is drop-dead gorgeous, they look puurrrfect together~ A girl gotta dream, can't she~?" Lunetta winked as the crowned roared in excitement. "She's kidding... She's kidding, right...?" Misaki turned to Kai, who crossed his arms and kept his indifferent face. He already place his deck on the motion figure tablet. Misaki sighed and place her desk on the tablet as well.

"Hahahaha~That's a lie~Me and Misaki are meant to be together~The stars predicted her love for me~!" Horoscope laughed as Misaki glared at him.

"Oh no you didn't! Kai! Kick his ass for Love Sake" Lunetta stepped on the light box on the edges of the stage and shouted at him.

"Love?" Misaki questioned.

_"For Misaki's Sake!" _Lunetta shouted again, changing the last part as Kai didn't say anything.

"Stand up, My Vanguard." The four said.

In the end, both Kai and Misaki easily defeated Team Divination, Horoscope and Fortunate. The camera on the monitor pointed at Misaki and Kai.

_"Only I have stronger Spells of them all~ You will all fall for me~ Then used you as my puppet..." _Assisticat nuzzled onto Misaki's neck as she gave a sharp look with a small smile on her face as she was facing the camera. All the guys in the crowd cheered, then the camera turned to Kai. _**"I will hunt you down...Silver bullets can never stop me from my hunger, but I will find you and tear you apart with my fangs and claws..." **_Kai glared at the camera, that actual scared the life out of them all. They thought that's an actual treat. Lunetta wasn't effected by that.

"Wow~He is hot when he looks evil and Misaki looks sooo cute~!" Lunetta squealed again as Misaki and Kai walked back to their team base.

"How that for a scare?" Misaki smirk as Shin still smiling, Kai walked put with Kamui as Aichi stayed with Misaki and Shin. "Well, it didn't have much effect on the guys~" Shin smiled as Misaki was about to punch him, but put down her fist and gone out with Aichi. As they walked out they found Kai and Kamui, so they walked up to them.

"Hey" Aichi said as they all heard a rumbling noise coming from Misaki's right side. They turned and saw a group of boys of all ages running towards Misaki. Misaki was scared that they might gang up on her. Kai noticed and lift her up in bride style then Assisticat hopped on Misaki's stomach. "K-Kai!" He didn't listen, he just dashed off in high speed, Misaki got scared and wrapped her arms around his neck and hang on tight. Kai blushed a bit from her sudden action, but keep on running to lose sight of the group of men.

- Lake in the Forest -

Kai put her down as Misaki still staring at him, he doesn't look tired. "Are you okay?" Misaki asked.

"No...What do you usually eat...?" Kai questioned as she rises a brow at him. "Not much...Why? Am I heavy?"

"No wonder you're so light..." Kai crossed his arms and stared at the lake, so did Misaki. "Thanks...for saving me once again." Misaki smiled.

"No problem..." Kai said as he glanced at Misaki, who is staring at the lake as she still holding the Assisticat. To him, he really can't take her eyes off her. Misaki noticed him staring at her then blushed. "W-What is it..?" Misaki asked as Kai lean closer to her. "K-Kai" Misaki whispered.

"Kai! Misaki! Where are you!?" Aichi shouted to who knows where in the forest with Shin and Kamui. Misaki looked back to the forest as Kai sighed.

"Kai! If you can't get your butt in here, I will murder you and if you do something, and I really mean **SOMETHING** to Misaki. I swear to God, I'll-!" Shin was interrupted by Aichi. "Manager! Put that Nail bat down! It's dangerous!" Aichi shouted in a panic.

"That's how we survive, our dear Aichi~!" Shin smiled so happily.

Kai and Misaki sweatdropped as Misaki hold his hand. "Let's go." Misaki smiled as Assisticat meowed at Kai. She pulled him where the group is.

But what they didn't know is that a Masked man with black long coat was watching them in the distance. Kai noticed that someone's watching them. He turned to the masked man's direction, but that man was already gone. Kai was quiet for a minute then went to the group.

* * *

**You know, I'll be drawing Q4's Halloween costumes. Since it's very hard to described in the story, I think it's better if I show you what they look like. But I know it isn't good. I'll give you another notice if I finished them.**

**Was Kai and Misaki were getting closer? Who was that masked man? Can Kai control his desires for Misaki? Find out on the next chapter of ****_'Eternally Mine'_**


	9. Chapter 9: Girls just wanna have Fun

**Hey, It's Yoru NightWitch.**

**I got the Kai and Misaki's costumes drawn, so if you like to see, go to my profile and there's the link.**

**Like I said before, I could draw cute moments of Kai and Misaki, but I need convincing. So try and review because I felt like I should stop this...  
Anyway, Read on and enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**__  
Girls just wanna have Fun_

- Hotel, Aichi's Room -

Now Q4 was at the top 5 winners. They have a few week for them to decided the next match, so everyone have time to relax and practice. But what bothers them is the Mysterious group of Powerful Cardfighters that Lunetta introduced yesterday.

_- Flashback~! -_

_"Now the top 5 winners are on place~! Yay~! But We shouldn't make this too easy for them~" Lunetta smiled as she whistled. Dark smoke appeared in the stage, as the mist slowly disappeared to revealed a group of Masked stranger dressed in all black, but there's a difference on their hair colour._

_"They been hiding through the night, challenging many Cardfighters and easily defeated them. No one knows their identity. No one even know where they came from. Then, Adrian found them and were under his command. The Children who was saved by the Darkness. 'Dharc's Lunatics~!'" Lunetta shouted as the Masked Leader sweatdropped on the name._

_"It's Dharc's Runetic..." The Leader of the Masked groups said as Lunetta sweats. "O-Ooohh...So what if I made a mistake or two!" Lunetta crossed her arms and pouted as the crowd laughed._

_"Anyway, Can you tell us your names~?" Rekka asked as she got closer to the leader. "You can all call me 'Prince Shadows...'" The Leader smirked as the teen girl beside him step forward._

_"I am Princess Night..." The girl giggled as the man to Prince Shadows step forward. "I'm Abyss Captain" He gave a goofy smile as the woman beside Princess Night step forward. "I am Void Mermaid." The woman smirked as she looks around the crowd and found her eyes focused on Misaki and smirk so evilly._

_"We are here for one reason and that reason is to defeat all the challengers, so no Cardfighters will ever be the winner of this tournament. We are your final opponent. Defeat us, you shall claim your prize. Lose, then you aren't strong enough. So, Try and win if you can..." Prince Shadow said deeply as his members suddenly vanished with him._

_"Now that's interesting~" Kourin said as Everyone sweatdropped. "Anyway, Let have a long mid-term break from the battle~ Come back within 2 week and Battle~!" Suiko said as Ultra Rare and Lunetta fist pumped the air as the crowd goes wild._

_- End of Flashback -_

"I can guess who they are, but they aren't strong when I first played them..." Kai said as he laid back. Misaki stared at him. "Yah, but what happened if they just holding back on purpose." Misaki said as she looked down on her cards. "But who knows..."

"Hey, don't be all gloomy cause of that. I know we can win this~!" Kamui grinned widely as Aichi nodded. "Yah, Kamui's right. Don't forget that our friends are cheering for us." Aichi smiled as Misaki smiled back.

"By the way, Who are they, Kai? You said that you knew who they are." Aichi questioned as Kai stand and went the door. "You battle one of them before, so it wouldn't be surprising..." Kai walked off to his room's balcony for some fresh air as Misaki follows Kai. Leaving Aichi so damn confused.

- Misaki & Kai's Room, Balcony -

"So high and refreshing..." Misaki said as the wind blows through her hair. "Hnn..." Kai agreed as he stared at the distance.

"Kai... I need to talk to Celino for a while..." Kai snapped, but still wearing the same expression. "Why telling me this...?" Kai questioned, trying not to sound irritated.

"Don't Celino still obey all your commands? Is it alright if you tell him to come here? If he isn't available then I'll call Celina" Misaki explained as Kai stared at her."I'm not going to call Celino for no reason..." Kai said as he went back staring at the sea, Misaki sighed. "Alright"

Then, Celina bursted into their room. "Hi, Cena-chan is here~!" Celina hug tackled Misaki and then dragged her to the door. "We're having a sleepover~ So I'll be borrowing Misaki for a while~" Celina smiled so happily as slammed the door shut. Kai stared at the door, eyes wide.

- Goldenhearts' Mansion, Celina's room -

As Celina was dragging Misaki into her room. As Celina was dragging Misaki, she noticed that Yuri, Asaka and Emi were in the room in their casual clothes. "Why are they here?" Misaki asked as Celina finally stopped and let her get up.

"Like I said~! This is a sleepover~!" Celina smiled so happily as she cheered with Emi. "In short, we got dragged here." Asaka said as she crossed her arms. "I really need to get back to training..." Yuri sighed sadly as Celina almost in tears.

"You don't wanna spend time with us...?" Celina used her teary puppy eyes. Yuri and Asaka couldn't resisted. "Alright, alright. I'll stay for the night." Yuri smiled as Celina hug tackled her. "Yay~ We might talk about Boys and Love all night~!" Celina squealed as the girls blushed, except for Emi.

"But we only have a couple hours for nighty time, so let's watch movies and eat and go shopping and Dress up and, and~!" Celina flailed as the girls sweatdropped. "Why does it have to come to this...?" Misaki sighed as her tip of her fingers rested on her forehead. Yuri patted Misaki's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure this will be fun~" Yuri smiled as Misaki smiled back. Even thought they're rivals, but at time when their not facing each other in the battle, they're were close friends.

"Karaoke~! Let's sing altogether~" Celina said as she turned on the TV and played_ 'Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani'_. "Isn't that an old song?" Misaki asked as she grabbed the mic. "Oh come on, don't be a party pooper~" Yuri said as she pick up the mic. Misaki sighed.

"What? You know that you're a lousy singer~? You knew that My singing voice is superior compare to your~" Asaka giggled as Misaki glared at her. "I'm going first~" Asaka said.

xxx

_**Asaka: **__If I could escape I would but, first of all, let me say~  
I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way~  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor~  
Its your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator~  
Maybe thats the reason I've been acting so cold~?_

_**Misaki:**__ *Butting in* If I could escape and recreate a place thats my own world~  
And I could be your favorite girl~ Forever, perfectly together~  
Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet~?_

_**Yuri, Emi, Celina: **__*Yuri hugged Celina and Emi as they sing* If I could be sweet~_

_**Asaka, Misaki:**__ *Glaaaaring at each other* Be Sweeet~_

_**Yuri, Emi, Celina:**__ I know I've been a real bad girl_

_**Asaka, Misaki: **__Bad Giiiirl~_

_**Yuri, Emi, Celina: **__I didn't mean for you to get hurt~_

_**Altogether: **__Whatsoever~  
We can make it better~  
Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet~?_

_**Celina:**__ I want to get away to our sweet escape~ I want to get away, yeah~ *Trying so hard to sound like a guy, but it a fail. Everyone laughed*_

_**Yuri: **__You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point~  
Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint~  
Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around~  
Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground~_

_**Emi:**__ *Hopped on the large bed and started dancing as she sings* So baby, times get a little crazy~  
I've been getting a little lazy waiting on you to come save me~  
I can see that your angry by the way that you treat me~  
Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me~_

_**Altogether: **__*Everyone jumped on the bed and started dancing* If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world~  
And I could be your favorite girl ~ Forever, perfectly together~  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?_

_**Misaki, Asaka:**__ If I could be sweet~_

_**Celina, Emi, Yuri:**__ Be Sweeet~_

_**Misaki, Asaka:**__ I know I've been a real bad girl~_

_**Celina, Emi, Yuri:**__ Bad Giiiirl~_

_**Misaki, Asaki:**__ I didn't mean for you to get hurt ~_

_**Altogether: **__Whatsoever~  
We can make it better~  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet~?_

_**Yuri:**__ If I could escape, If I could escape._

_**Misaki:**__ Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor~  
Its your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator~  
Maybe thats the reason I've been acting so cold~?_

_**Celina: **__If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world~  
And I could be your favorite girl~ Forever, perfectly together~  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet~?_

_**Celina, Emi, Asaka: **__*Celina and Emi hug tackled Asaka as she laughed* If I could be sweet~_

_**Misaki, Yuri: **__*Yuri arms-locked Misaki as Misaki smiled at her*_

_**Celina, Emi, Asaka:**__ I know I've been a real bad girl~_

_**Misaki, Yuri:**__ Bad Giiiirl~_

_**Celina, Emi, Asaka:**__ I didn't mean for you to get hurt~_

_**Altogether:**__ Whatsoever~  
We can make it better~  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet~?_

_**Celina: **__*Successfully sounded like a lunatic Dude* I want to get away to our sweet escape~ I want to get away, yeah~_

xxx

All the girl collapsed as they're catching their breathes. Celina laughed. "Yay~! We're Bad girls~!" Celina said as she laughed, the other girls laughed as well. "Yah, We're rebels~" Yuri said as she looks around.

"Next song is_ 'Oh my Dayum'_~" Celina said as Misaki stares at her. "Usually that song makes me hungry...But I am hungry." Misaki holding her stomach as everyone does it. "We're hungry too."

"Then Let's go make food~!" Celina dashed off as the others following her.

- Kitchen -

The girls arrive at the kitchen, but what the didn't know that they meet up with Celino who's wearing a black opened-shirt that's tugged into his trousers loosely. It seems like that he finished his paperworks that is left on the table.

"Hello" Celino smiled as the girls stared at him. "Nii-chan~! We're having a sleepover~!" Celina hug tackled Celino as he patted her head. "That's great. I'm assuming you all are hungry?" Celino questioned as they nodded.

"Good, Then I'll help you make dinner." Celino smiled as he went to the stoves. "By the looks of those abs, He's been working out." Asaka whispered to Celina as Celina nod. "Yappa~! Nii-chan always been working hard for the family with Papa~!" Celina smiled as they walked beside Celino and helped him cook. The girls do the same.

After they finished cooking, they sit down and ate, but Celino was still standing, take his paperwork and was about to leave. "You're not joining us?" Yuri asked as Celino turned. "Today is your day, Girls. I don't want to waste you time because of me. Now, Excuse me." Celino smiled as he walked off.

"What a gentleman. Almost prefect for that matter." Misaki said as the girls nodded. "Can't help, Mama taught him to be perfectly kind gentleman. If Celino made a mistake, then he'll be dealing Mama's wrath." Celina said as she thought of the last tome Celino make a mistake.

"Anyway~ After this is pajama time~!" Celina smiled so happily as she girls sweat as they finished their food. "But ever since you dragged us here, we didn't have time to prepare our clothes..." Asaka remained Celina. "No need to worry~! Mama's have aloooooot of clothes in many different size~" Celina said as she grabbed Yuri and Asaka then dashed to the dressing room.

"This is something I'll get used to." Misaki said as she follows them with Emi.

- Dressing Room -

They arrived at a large room with a million of dresses, clothes an costumes. They girls spread out._ 'Well this remains me of me modeling with Kai...'_ Misaki thought.

"Misaki~ Misaki~ This dress suits you~!" Emi took out a formal blue dress. "Yah~! You might keep it for the formal party that is coming up for the Winner of the Rune Lunet Tournament once this is all over." Celina smiled as she goes looking at the clothes.

"But is it alright to keep this..?" Misaki asked.

"Of course! Mama always makes more different types of clothes, dresses and such. Then give some of them away for charity~!" Celina smiled as Asaka walked up to Misaki as Asaka's wearing a navy nightgown, carrying two bags of clothes.

"Well that's good~ I get to keep some of them~" Asaka smirked as Yuri walked up to them only wearing red tanktop and white short, carrying a bag of clothes. "Yes, The clothes here are more comfortable then the ones in the shops~" Yuri commented.

"They're also cute too~!" Emi walked up to them in a cute pink pajamas. Misaki went and change to her only-long shirt. "Well that's one thing I can agree on." Misaki took only a few clothes.

"Alright~! Let's all go back to my room and play some games~!" Celina squealed as she came out of the dresser, wearing a long blue shirt just like Misaki's but with black shorts underneath and wear a black cardigan. They all went back to her room.

- Celina's room, Once again -

"Okay~! Let's play Truth or Dare~!" Celina said as everyone nodded. "Sounds fun." Yuri said as she turned to Misaki. "Alright"

"Okay~! I go first~! Yuri~! Truth or Dare~!" Celina said with excitement as Yuri thought.

"Hmmm...I say Dare" Yuri said as Celina smirked. "I dare you to hug Kenji for 5 minutes before your battle coming up next." Yuri blushed mad as she nodded."O-Okay..." Yuri whispered. "Don't worry~! We'll visit you~" Asaka smirked as Yuri gone pure red.

"Emi! Truth or Dare" Yuri yelled, startling the girl. "Dare." Emi smiled. "Say I love you to Kamui when his match starting" Yuri explained as Emi just tilted her head. "Oh, Okay." She smiled as the girls sweatdropped. "I think she's to young for Love..." Misaki said a the other Celina, Yuri and Asaka agreed.

"Anyway, Misaki. Truth or Dare?" Emi asked as Misaki thought it's best to play safe. "Truth.." Misaki answered.

" I heard that Kai is dating a woman, is it true...? Sorry for asking..." Emi said as all the girls' eyes focus on Misaki.

Misaki looked down. "Actually...I'm not sure...Kairuno told me that the woman is using Kai...I don't know if Kai let her do this or he had a reason for his actions...but I learn that, to Kai, it doesn't matter who he dated as long as the person he's dating have an interesting Battle Skills... Even so...His actions just confused the hell out of me, he got forceful and yet so gentle towards me... Then when that woman came, he just became a cold-hearted person towards me...I am so confused... Come to think of it... I've forgotten all about the woman..." Misaki explained as she sighed.

"Who's Kairuno?" Asaka asked. "A Captain of a ghost ship." Emi said as Asaka nodded. "Anyway, Celina. Truth or Dare?" Misaki questioned as Celina thought about it.

"Truth." Celina said as Misaki still looks calm and cool Misaki. "Who do you love?"

Celina sighed. "I don't know...I do like Aichi and Miwa, but Aichi was Kourin's crush, so he's out of the question... Miwa...Miwa was kind and cheerful... But still...I don't know... I really don't know my feels yet... Although, we have a family strict rule of don't go out on a date before marriage." Yuri rise a brow on that point.

"Isn't it don't...ehh...do "it" before marriage...?" Yuri questioned as Celina nodded. "That too, but for some reason. Papa said that if I do have a 'Boyfriend', then he'll take him to the torture room and play with him with knives." Celina said as the girls sweats. "Now that's what I call Over-protective..." Asaka said as she laughed.

"Anyway~! Asaka~ Truth or Dare~?" Celina asked as Asaka thought for a moment.

"Dare~" Asaka said confidently, knowing she'll do anything that is challenge.

"Okay. Do all kinds of lovey-dovey with Celino in front of Ren for the whole week~And make sure you catch his reactions~!" Celina smirk.

"I'll do it! I'll definitely do it!" Asaka shouted as she stands, Celina looked at her shocked. "That's not the reaction that I've been hoping for, but okay~" Celina smiled as Asaka sat back down and sighed.

"Sorry... It's just, lately I've beginning to think that Ren will never find out my feeling for him... Ren was attracted toward Misaki... Maybe because of her Looks? Her Ability? Or her Style of Battle...? I don't know, but I tried to make my feelings more obvious, just to catch his attention... But He never once look at me... He only sees me as a common friend or comrade... So, It's time for me to Acted quickly!" Asaka said with determination in her eyes.

"Don't worry! Celino is a very good _'Boyfriend'_. He'll give you the jealous Ren look just like that. I know you can do it~! And we'll be there recording all that~!" Celina smiled so happily as Asaka laughed evilly. "What out Ren, cos' I am going to get you~~~" Asaka turned to Misaki

"Misaki, Truth or Dare?" Asaka asked.

"Dare, this time." Misaki answered.

"Kiss Kai in the tournament.

Misaki blushed mad. "Why...? Didn't I told you guys about His girlfriend and His Wants"

"Oh come now. It's better then to bottle up your feelings for him, Giving him a kiss and confesses him to makes you complete or cowardly run away from this dare. But still, You might never get this chance never again, don't you think? Give him the one last feeling of love then throw those feelings away for his happiness. Simple as that." Asaka said as Misaki stared at her. Misaki knew that she was right, she don't want to suffer for the feeling that kept within her.

"We both know the feeling. Falling in love with the most difficult strong Cardfighters are a pain, but Give it a go. I'll do the same after I finished my side of the bargain" Asaka side as Misaki nodded.

"I'll do it..." Misaki said as she turned to Yuri. "Truth or Dare?" Misaki questioned.

"Truth" Yuri said as Misaki thought for a moment.

"Does Gai have a girlfriend?"  
Misaki asked as Yuri thought for a moment. "Not sure, but he is getting closer to that new member on our group~ So, Yah~" Yuri smirked as she turned to Celina. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Celina said as Yuri smirked. "Kiss Miwa on the cheek." Celina blushed as she cover her face. "J-Just this once..." Celina then asked Emi. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare~!" Emi smiled as Celina smiled as well. "I dare you to hop around like a bunny~" Celina command dramatically as Emi do what she's told. She hops so cute that Celina hug tackled her. "YOU ARE SOO DAYUM ADORABLE~!" Celina squealed as she cuddled.

"I think that's it for Truth or Dare.." Misaki said as they agreed. "Let's watch horror them~! Don't forget about your Dares, Okay~!" Celina said as the girls nodded, but they were unsure about the horror movie. They watched it.

The girls was scared out of their minds from the movie, but in the end, they all sleep together on the large bed. But there's one person who still awake, Misaki. She still thinking about the dare, hoping there's a change between them or hoping that there's no changes at all. Then, she finally falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Wow, Too long for this one...**

**I'm think that Celina and Miwa are going together, but I don't think you guys wants my OC to be with a character from Vanguard, right?**

**Who are this Dharc's Runatic? Will the girls do their Dares? Will the dare change Kai and Misaki completely? Find out in the next chapter of 'Eternally Mine'**


	10. Chapter 10: Guy's Night Out

**Hey~ It's Yoru NightWitch~**

**Since the Girl's had a good time~ Why not the guys as well?  
Keep Reading to find out what's going on with the guys~**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck and the story are Mine.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_Men's Night Out._

"Why am I dragged into this...?" Kai said in a irritated voice as he walked into a karaoke bar with the others. "I also wondered why...I only came to visit you Kai, but we end up being dragged by Miwa..." Celino sweatdropped. "I was dragged by Ren..." Kenji sweat for a bit.

"Oh come on~! Ever heard of relaxation~! If you don't have that, then you are lonely as Kai~!" Miwa said happily as Kai glared at Miwa. They all went to a private large room. "Besides, All the girls where having a sleepover party, so why not have a guy's night out~?" Ren smiled as Celino thought for a moment. Everyone sat down.

"Oh yah, I meet them earlier. They're all cute in their pajamas when I'm about to tell Celina that I'm going to visit Team Q4. They were having fun playing Truth or Dare, so I left without telling Celina." Celino smiled as the guys glared at Celino, Ren and Miwa were smirking as wide as they can. "W-What?" Celino sweats as Miwa started. "Are they really cute~?" Miwa smirked as Celino nod.

"Can you describe how cute they are for us~?" Ren said all smiley as Celino gave them a confused look on his face. "Why?" Celino asked as Ren and Miwa smiled at him. "Special reason~" They said as Celino stared at Kai. "Do what you want..." Kai said as he crossed his arms and laid back.

"Alright. Emi is wearing a cute pink pajama, almost like you want to hug her tight. Asaka is wearing a long navy nightgown that's up to her knees, she looks very lovely. Yuri is only wearing red tanktop and white short, she looks better when she's having fun. Celina wore a long blue shirt just like but with black shorts and wear a black cardigan, she may be a teen, but they way she dressed almost make her look like an innocent child. Misaki is wearing a long only-shirt, she doesn't seems to wear anything under. Although she looks pretty much sexy just only wearing a long shirt." Celino explained as he thought for a moment as the guys can imagine what the girls look like, some of them have almost nosebleed except for Kai. Although, Kai already saw Misaki in her only shirt, so it isn't surprising, but he is definitely annoyed that Celino saw her in it.

"Anyway, What should we do first? Sing? Vanguard? Talk more?" Celino smiled as Ren rises his hand. "Let's sing~! I'm picking the song~" Ren went to the plasma screen tv and turned it on, he then pick_ 'Flesh by Simon Curtis'_. "You all have to sing! I'm going first~" Ren said happily, his face suddenly became his usual scary face.

**xxx**

**Ren:** _This is not the way into my heart, into my head~  
Into my brain, into none of the above~  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me~  
This spark of black that I seem to love~_

**Miwa:** *Joined in*_ We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun~  
Don't even try to hold it back~  
Just let go~  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done~  
Till I'm done~  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow~_

**Kai:** *Sighed and started singing in a deep voice* _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh~_

**Celino:** *chuckled and does the same* _Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh~_

**Kai:** _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh~_

**Celino: **_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

**Kenji:** *Not sure about singing this song, but sing along*_ Hold me up against the wall~  
Give it till I beg, give me some more~  
Make me bleed, I like it raw~  
Like it raw, raw, raw~  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh~_

**Kai: **_Hold my hands above my head~  
And push my face into the bed~  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute~  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat~  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoo-_ Wait, What? *Kai just realized what kind of song this is*

**Celino:** _Wanna wrestle with me baby~  
Here's a sneak, little peek~  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough~  
I don't play around that often~  
When I do, I'm a freak~  
So you'd better believe I like it rough_...Umm...I'm not sure about this song anymore...

**Ren:** Just Sing it~!_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh~_

**Miwa:** Yah~!_ Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh~_

**Ren:** _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh~_

**Miwa:** _Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh~_

**Kenji:** *Complete silent for a moment as he sing the same choirs*_ Hold me up against the wall~  
Give it till I beg, give me some more~  
Make me bleed, I like it raw~  
Like it raw, raw, raw~  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh~_

**Celino:** Fine...If this thing is getting too awkward for me, I'll stop the song..._Hold me down and make me scream~  
Lay me on the floor~  
Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or~  
Turn me on and take me out~ (Turn me on, take me out)  
Make me beg for mor-_

Kai already changed to another song by using the remote. He looks pretty annoyed as Ren and Miwa pouted. "Kai, You're a party-pooper!" Miwa complained as Kai gave him the most deadliest death glare as he crossed his arms. "Don't make me bury you, Miwa..." Kai said in a deep dark voice as Miwa hides behind Ren.

"Then I'll pick a song and I'll be singing it with Kai" Celino said as he took the remote as he changed the song to _'Victims of Love by Good Charlotte'_. It's seems that Kai knew that song. "Then I'll go first..." Kai said as he picked up the mic.

**xxx**

**Kai: **In the beginning, I tried to warn you,

You play with fire, its gonna burn you,  
And here we are now, the same situation,  
You never listen.

**Celino: **I never listen,  
Now I am thinking of a way that I can make an escape,  
It's got me caught up in a web and my heart's the prey,  
Do you really wanna throw your heart away, away, away?

**Kai, Celino: **Everybody's hurt somebody before,  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before,  
You can change but you'll always come back for more,  
It's a game and we are all just victims of love.

Don't try to fight it, victims of love,  
You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love.

**Celino: **Now you've back tracked,  
You're running away cause it just happened again and you just want it to end,  
Trying your best to not let yourself go cold, so cold.

**Kai: **Now you think about the things you thought you wanted to say,  
But when you open up your mouth it don't come out that way,  
Are you really gonna throw your heart away?

**Celino, Kai: **Everybody's hurt somebody before,  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before,  
You can change but you'll always come back for more,  
It's a game and we are all just victims of love.

Don't try to fight it, victims of love,  
You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love.

**Kai: **In the beginning, I tried to warn you,  
You play with fire, its gonna burn you,  
And here we are now, the same situation,  
You never listen,

**Celino:** I never listen

**Kai, Celino: **Everybody's hurt somebody before,  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before,  
You can change but you'll always come back for more,  
It's a game and we are all just victims of love,  
Everybody's hurt somebody before,  
Everybody's been wound by somebody before,  
You can change but you will always come back for more,  
It's a game and we are all just victims of love.

Don't try to fight it, victims of love,  
You can't decide it, victims of love, victims of love.

**xxx**

"Wow, Kai, Celino. Never knew that you guys are singer~" Miwa smirked. "No, I usually sing for mother's concert as a back-up singers." Celino said as Kai sat back down and crossed his arms. "As usual, Kai is quiet." Ren laughed. A woman brings in a bottle of some kind of fizzy drink and foods. "Enjoy." The woman smiled and walked off.

"Let's eat up~!" Kenji said as everyone digs in. Celino opened the bottle of fizzy drinks and pour it on Miwa, Ren and Kenji's cup, then Celino noticed something.

"This smell... Wha-!? Don't think that you, guys!" Celino shouted as Kai looked at Celino, confused. It's seems that Miwa, Kenji and Ren already drank all of that fizzy things. Celino gone pale.

"U-Umm...This drink...It's a strong alcohol called Devil Springs Vodka..." Celino read the label as Kai looked at him eyes-wide. "So the woman must have accidentally place this for a different order..." Kai said then sighed as he took the Vodka bottle and went to the woman who bring in the food.

"Wrong...Order..." Kai handed her the vodka as the woman apologized and gave him _'Fanta'_,_ 'Coke' _and _'Sprite'_ bottles. Kai carried the bottle back to the karaoke room. By the time he arrived, Miwa, Ren and Kenji became chaotic.

Miwa was singing a screamo metal rock song,_ 'Devil is a Loser by Lordi'_.

Miwa:** 'CAUSE THE DEVIL IS A** *hic* **AND HE'S MY B****~!  
FOR BETTER OR FOR** *hic* **AND YOU DON'T CARE WHICH~!  
CAUSE THE DEVIL IS A LOSER AND HE'S MY ***hic***~!**  
**RUNNIN' INTO TROUBLE YOU *hic*, ****HE'S. MY. B********! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!**

Miwa started laughed as a lunatic as Kai stared dumbfounded then he turned to Ren who acts like a cat. He even singing the_ 'Nyan Cat' _song...

**Ren:** 'Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan~

Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan~

Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan~

Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan~!

Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan~!

Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan~!'

Ren continued singing as Kai stared at him._ 'I know I like cats, but this is ridiculous...' _Kai thought as he sighed and turned to Kenji. A man who's full of Justice turned into an **Evil Drunken Villain**... Kenji was standing on the table with the empty plates aside.

**"BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR** *Hic* !** BOW DOWN TO ***Hic* **FECKIN' EVIL KING~! IF NOT, I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! ONE BY ***Hic* **BY** *Hic***~! I'L TORTURE** *Hic* **TILL YA ALL ***Hic* **TO HELL!" **Kenji laughed so deep and evil as he stomped onto Ren's back. "Nyan!" Ren cried as he hissed at Kenji who was glaring down at Ren. Miwa accidentally hit his head on the table and fainted.

Kai looks around and found Celino beside the TV holding up the video camera. Kai walked up to him. "How long will this goes on?" Kai asked as Celino smiled at him. "Since they're newbies and the Vodka is very strong. I would say about 3, 2, 1..." The three drunker were knocked out as Celino stop the recording.

"I can't wait to show this to the girls~" Celino smiled as Kai smirk. "Better to give me the copy of that or else." Kai said as Celino nodded. "Yes, Boss." He went to sat down by the table, same goes with Kai.

"I heard what happened...from Misaki." Celino said as he poured Coke on their empty cups. "You knew that Marine is using you, but why you let her do whatever she wants... Why is that?" Celino questioned as he drinks. Kai looked away as he rest his cheek on his top hand. "That's none of your business..." Kai said as Celino smiled.

"Oh, It is my business. Marine is working for us. So, You have to tell me.." Kai stared at Celino as Celino stared back. "Alright...Here's the reason..." Kai crossed his arms. Celino listen carefully as Kai explained. What they didn't know is not only Celino, but the three certain people pretended to faint, listen carefully what Kai said.

Few minutes later, Celino, Miwa, Ren and Kenji were shocked of Kai's story on why have to get close to Marine and Why he'd stay away from Misaki... "Guys, Will you stop playing dead before I'll crush you guys." Kai still had his arms cross and closed his eyes.

"Never knew that you have it rough, Kai..." Miwa stand as he looked at him worried. Ren and Renji stand as well. "It something I gotten used to for the past few year. Like trying to bring back Ren...Or Play that electrifying Vangaurd..." Kai said as Ren remembered something.

"Oh yah, that's the day when I first saw MisaQ fights in that small shop, I think~ I propose to her." Ren smiled as Kai glared at him. "Propose, huh...?"

"Yah! It's interesting how she memorized her opponent cards. So, I wanted her to join Team Astroids~" Ren said happily a Kai stared at him. "Why did I try to save you again...?" Kai questioned. "Because you _looove_ me~!" Ren said as he dramatically tries to smooch him, but Kai end up punching his head to the ground.

"Keep joking and I'll burn you to hell." Kai glared down at Ren as he kept on stepping on his back, Ren just laughed as hard as he can."There's the Kai we all knew and love~! Let's play a Game~! This one is called 'Roulette'~" Ren said excitely.

"Sorry, I only used my gun for protection..." Celino crossed his arms as he stared at Ren, the other guys stared at Celino. Kai held out his hand. **"Give me the Gun..."** Kai said in his indifference voice as Ren gets up. "No, no, We'll be using this~!" Ren said as he took out some kinda of inflatable dice, Ren blow it to form a dice.

"This game is simple~! The girls we know will be involve with this anyway~ The first throw of the dice is which girls we have to do things on the second turn~ _1 - Misaki, 2 - Celina, 3 - Yuri, 4 - Asaka, 5 - Emi, 6 - Celi, _who I just meet her. The second throw, the player must kiss the girl: **1 - Lips, 2 - Nose, 3 - Forehead, 4 - Cheek, 5 - Ear, 6 - Hand~ **We're not allowed to used the same number~ Simple, isn't it~?" Ren smiled so happily as Celino glared at Ren.

"Why my sisters are involve...? Why not Ultra Rare or even a Genie..." Celino out a gun and pointed at Ren, who is still smiling. "Ultra Rare were busy from the photoshoots, so they aren't available for the week. Why not~? We can have so much fun~!" Ren said happily as Celino put the gun away.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong that's involve with my sisters, I'm not afraid to used my gun..." Celino sat down as the others sat down as well.

"Okay~! I'm First" Miwa said as he took the dice from Ren and threw it on the table. "I got 2." Miwa thought who the 2 is as he threw the dice again. "And then I got 3. What's 2 and 3 again?" Miwa asked.

"Kiss Celina on the Forehead~!" Ren explained as Celino breaks his glass with his bare hand. Celino glared at Miwa, who's scared. "H-Hey, Blame it on Ren..." Miwa pointed.

"My. Turn..." Celino irked as he threw the dice hard on the table, it landed as 4. He threw it again and then landed as 2. "Kissed Asaka on the nose? Well okay. I'm going on a date with Asaka anyway, so this is a good hint for our date." Celino smiled as Ren stared at Celino surprised.

"You and A-chan going on a date..? Since when?" Ren asked as Celino stared at him. "I asked her out today, she said Yes and we decided to go on a date starting tomorrow. We have a whole 2 week of spending time together." Celino smiled as Ren fake smile back. "Congrats..."

'_Although, I knew about Asaka's Dare from Celina's room. I accidentally heard it when they mention my name.' _Celino thought as he gave the dice to Kenji. He looks nervious. "You okay?" Celino asked.

"I-I'm fine." Kenji smiled as he rolled the dice. It end up as 3, he blushed then rolled again and end up as 1. Kenji blushed mad. "Kiss Yuri at the Liiiiip~" Miwa smirk as Kenji blushed crimson red. "S-Shut up!" Kenji shouted in embarrassment and then throw the dice at Ren.

"Here we go~" Ren threw the dice up the slam the dice down on the table like a volleyball and it landed on 5. He did it again and landed on 4. "Kiss little Emi on the cheek~ Okay~!" Ren passed the dice to Kai.

" . . . " Kai just throw the dice and landed as 1, he throw it again and landed as 5. He smirked. "Kissed Misaki on the ear, huh...?"

"Okay~ You only have to do that all in the tournament~ Good luck you guys~! And who ever didn't do that, They'll be known as Chicken~!" Ren smiled so happily as the guy nodded. "I think it's time to talk about girls now~ Who loves who or Who have a crush on who~" Miwa smirked as everyone stared at him. "Hey, I wanna know of what I'm thinking is true~" Miwa laughed.

"Miwa's right~ Kenji~ you have a crush on Yuri don't you~?" Ren said in excitement as Kenji blushed. "W-What makes you think that...?" Kenji stuttered as Ren points the obvious. "You're blushing, You're very close to her and you guys are cute together." Ren said as he smiled so happily as Kenji face his completely red.

"What about you and Asaka!? I noticed how Asaka was attracted to you!" Kenji said as he crossed his arms. "Oh, She's just want to be reliable~ What I have my eyes on is MisaQ~ You all already know the reason~" Ren smiled as Kai stared at him.

"So, Who do you like Kai?" Miwa asked as Kai still kept his indifferent look. "Who knows..." Kai said as he laid back with his hand in his pocket. As Celino stared at him. "I'm assuming it's Misaki, right?" Celino smiled as Kai didn't say anything.

"I knew it~! Maybe we should lock them up together in a closet~!" Miwa cheered as Kai turned to Celino. "Where's that gun...?" Kai asked as Celino sweats. "Now, Hold on. That's a bad reason to used a gun..." Celino said as he put his hands up a bit and back away from Kai.

"Maybe I'll have Celina all to myself~!" Miwa fisted pumped, he's gone overboard. Celino give Kai the gun._ "Give him a Pleasant Death~" _Celino smiled too happily that his smile is almost evil.

"So, You like Celina?" Kenji asked as Miwa nodded. "Yah, she's very cute and innocent~ Almost like I can protect her from any kinds of danger. Maybe I'll asked her out~" Miwa smiled happily as Celino stared at him. "Says the person who never have a girlfriend before." Kai said as Misa cover his month. "Don't remind me!"

"If you wanted to go out with Celino, You need permission from me or out Father who is too overprotective for the girls." Celino crossed his arms as Miwa stared at him. "Am I really that threatening?" Miwa asked. "Looks can be deceiving." Celino said as he looked away.

"But I think you might be an acceptation. I spend too much time with you and Kai that you are an okay guy...hopefully..." Celino whispered the last part as Miwa face lit up. "I won't let you down!" Miwa said as he fist pimped.

"You still have to deal with my father." Celino pointed out as Miwa still smiling. "I'll try my best for him to give me support!" Miwa smiled.

"Anyway~ Who do you like, Celino?" Ren asked Celino thought for a moment. "Hmm...No one actually." Celino said as they stared at him. "Are you sure? No one in the Ultra Rare? Or the People who works for your family? Or Anyone?" Kenji said eyes-wide on Celino, Celino give another thought.

"Hnnn...Nope." Celino said as the guys stared at each other then whispered as a group, Kai just only sit back and listen to what they say. As the finished they turned back to Celino. "Okay~ I hope that you find a girl~~" Ren smiled, almost look like he's planning something.

"U-Uh-huh... Anyway, it's getting late. We all should head home or Rooms." The guys nodded and head back to the hotel.

Kai arrived to his room, empty. Kai can't be bothered to turned on the light, so went to his bed and lay down. He thought of what will happened tomorrow and the day of the tournament. He slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Now this is Longer then the girls. O.o**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this because there are more to come and I bet this will be interesting~**

**Don't forget. The Kai and Misaki pic is link on my profile. Feel free to look at it. I'm still working on Chapter 1 cure pic, but only one person wanted to see it so I can't post that pic.**

**What did Kai tell the guys about Marine? Will the guys do their side of the Dare? What do the guys have in store for Celino? Find out in the next chapter of ****_'Eternally Mine'_**


	11. Chapter 11:Trust,Memories,Wonderful Date

**Yo~ It's Yoru NightWitch~  
I'm not sure what I suppose to say for this chapter, but I'm not gonna tell you what's happening~ So, Ha~!  
You have to read on~! Read ooon, my friends~!**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck and the story are Mine.**

* * *

**_Chapter 11:_**  
_Trust, Memories, Wonderful Date._

- A Week Later, Kai's room -

Kai and Misaki was practicing playing Vangaurd for the tournament since they only have a week left to battle in the tournament again. So, they been playing non-stop, but to Kai, Misaki has been acting odd ever since the sleepover. She been too sensitive of her surroundings, mostly Kai. Kai didn't say anything, but to keep on playing. Kai won multiple time and Misaki won a few.

"I really can't beat you went it comes to Vanguard..." Misaki sighed sadly as Kai was about to say something, but her phone interrupted. "Excuse me." Misaki said as she went to the balcony, close the window and answer her phone. Kai looked through his card and glance to Misaki for a bit. Misaki end the call and went back in.

"Shin wants me to check on a Cardfight shop while he and the other two are going to visit Lunetta and the Ultra Rare. He wanted to see if it's any better then us. Do you want to come?" Misaki asked as looks away. "... Sure, I wanted to see if there's good fighter anyway..." Kai stands and place his deck in his pocket and walked out of the room with Misaki.

- Town, Vanguard Valley -

The town were surrounded by Cardfighter, games shops and a large mall was in the centre of the town. Misaki wanted to try out the Mall, but she's going to the Cardfigther shop with Kai. The store was packed, too many people in the shop for battle. Kai smirked as he went to the Vangaurd motion figure table, Misaki follows him as she's looking around. Everyone recognized them immediately as Kai smirked wider.

"Those who's strong enough to face me, Battle me right now..." Kai said as he placed his deck on the motion figure table. A lot of people wanted to face him off, so he won the battles, one by one as Misaki just stand by his side and watch to memorized their deck and method. A guy walked up to Misaki.

"Do you like to battle me?" The guy asked as Misaki stared at him. "Sure." They went to one of the Vanguard tables and started playing. While Misaki and the man were playing, it looks like that Misaki was struggling, but won in the end. The man sighed as he smiled toward her.

"Thank for a fun fight~!" The guy smiled as he walked off. Misaki was staring at her deck and sighed. Kai noticed they way she's playing, but didn't say anything.

Few hours later, Kai finally defeated all of the costumer of the shop. So, they walked out. Kai was about to say something to her, but interrupted by Misaki. "Celino? Asaka?" Misaki looked at the couples that's right in front of her, who's only holding hands.

"Hey, Misaki." Celino smiled as Asaka glared at her. "What are you doing? You know I have a date right now~!" Asaka laughed like a empress as Celino and Misaki sweat and Kai still has his hands in his pocket and still wearing the indifference reaction. Celino got close to Kai and Misaki and whispered. "Actually, I know about Asaka's Dare the time of the sleepover, so I don't mind to be a Fake boyfriend. It's seems to be working though." Celino whispered as he glanced over to Ren and Tetsu who's dressing up an one of the ordinary crowd. Ren face looks serious instead of his cheerful and happy expression.

"I can see that..." Misaki said as she kept on staring at Ren. Celino then wrapped his arms around Asaka's shoulder as she blushed. "You okay, Asaka?" Celino asked as Ren glared at him. "I-I'm fine! I-I'm just not used to this..." Asaka stuttered as Asaka covered her face with hands. "Really? I find it cute when you're like this~" Celino chuckled as Misaki and Kai stared at them.

"You guys actually look like Boyfriend and Girlfriend..." Kai said as he continued to stared at them. "I'm pretty good at this actually. I know what some girls reactions and how to be a prefect boyfriend." Celino said as he smiled. Then Celino noticed something towards Misaki as he looked closer to Misaki with Asaka in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Celino questioned as Misaki stared at him shocked. "I'm fine. Why do you asked...?" Misaki questioned as Celino still staring at her. "You look like your distracted by something...Something that's stressing you out so much that you loose focus on your game..." Celino explained as Misaki, Asaka and Kai were eyes-wide. Misaki giggled.

"You read me like an opened book. We'll talking about that later. Don't want to interrupt your date." Misaki smiled as Celino smile back. "Okay, The Old scary Misaki is what I'm looking forward to." Celino smiled happily as Misaki playfully punched his arms. "Shut it!" Misaki laughed as she held Kai's hand and walked off. Celino laughed as well and walked Asaka to a restaurant.

_'I noticed...but I didn't say anything... Celino beat me to it..' _Kai sighed as Misaki noticed. "You okay?" Misaki asked as she still holding his hand. "Misaki... Why didn't you tell me...?" Kai questioned as Misaki looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Misaki asked.

"Why didn't you tell me what's on your mind...? I also noticed that you've been acting odd every since the sleepover..." Kai explained as Misaki let go of his hand and hold her right arm. She blushed. "It's a girl's stuff. Don't worry about it..." Misaki said as she looked away. Kai don't believe what she said.

"I don't think it's because of that. It's something else, is it?" Kai said as he grabbed her arm. "Are we partners...? So, It's alright to tell me your problems..." Kai questioned as Misaki stared at him eyes-wided.

"W-What? I, Umm.. I mean, Y-You're not the type of person...to listen to people's problems..." Misaki almost whispered as Kai sighed. "What are you talking about...? What I've been doing with the team...?" Kai asked as she realized what he meant. Kai always listen to the Team if they have problems with their deck or somethings bothering them. He didn't gave much advice, but he just look at their cards and gave them the right cards or says one word to makes them realized their mistakes. Now, she feels stupid.

"I can't say..." Misaki said as Kai let go of her. "You don't trust me, do you..?" Kai said as Misaki twitched. Misaki hesitated, Kai sighed then walked off. "Wait!" Misaki shouted as Kai turned. "I trust you! I trust you completely...b-but give me time...P-Please...Just give me time..." Misaki stuttered as she blushed. Kai rise a brow at her reaction and walked back.

"What do you mean...?" Kai leaned closer to Misaki as her face flushed pure red. Misaki pushed his face up. "T-Too close..." Misaki said it in her usual Calm and Collected voice, although her face is still red. Kai backed away and chuckled a bit. "You are really one heck of a girl." Kai smirked as Misaki back away a bit, blushing.

"Can we go to the mall?" Misaki asked as Kai nodded. They walked off.

- Mall -

Kai and Misaki walked around the mall. "I'm going shopping for clothes" Misaki said as she went into _'Ur Beauti' _and look around the clothes. Kai just following her along as he looks around as well. Misaki picked out a couple of clothes and then turned to Kai.

"Which one? Green dress with black frilly or Wide-collar red shirt and white shorts?" Misaki asked as Kai stared at her, then the dresses. "...The second, It's better if you wear a black spaghetti strap tank tops underneath the Wide-collar shirt..." Misaki stared at him for a while. "Never knew you know these stuff..." Misaki smiled as Kai looked away.

"My mom is a fashion designer...She always talks about clothes and pick out clothes for me and my dad. She's very hyper..." Kai smiled gently as Misaki looked at him in excitement. "Amazing! Absolutely amazing! She must be an amazing designer~! I bet I wore her clothes all the time." Misaki thought for a moment, Kai stared at her and laughed as Misaki stared at him.

"What so funny?" Misaki pouted at Kai ignored the question. "Aren't you going to buy that outfit?" Kai questioned as Misaki remembered. "Oh yah, but I wanna see more clothes. After this, we'll go out to eat?" Misaki smiled as Kai nodded.

Few minutes later, Misaki was carrying a lot of bags. "Okay. Let go eat." Misaki started walking, she was walking side to side from the amount of shopping bags she have to carry. Kai grabbed the bags on one of her side and throw it over his shoulder and started walking. Misaki stared at him for a while then smiled and followed him.

- Mall, Vanguard Cafe -

"So, What about your father?" Misaki asked as Kai drink his coffee. Misaki was sitting the opposite direction to Kai. "Well... My dad is way too similar to Miwa... Except he's used to be in the army, he always have time to give me training, physically. It's was a pain in the neck, but it help me to improve my fighting stills. Although, I don't know how many times my mom have to hit him cross the head to stop him from training me... He also told me about Vanguard is a good way to think of a strategy in a battlefield. Also good for thinking straight. So... That's why I play Vanguard most often..." Kai explained as Misaki smiled.

"A Strong father and a Creative Mother, I bet that you're happy to be the son of the two most Wonderful parents." Misaki smiled as she drinks her coffee and then ate her food. "But they died a few years ago..." Kai shadowed his eyes with his bangs as Misaki almost dropped her coffee and looked at Kai with the shocked look on her face. Then she looks like she's about to cry and panicked.

"I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean to-...I-I didn't...I'm sorry... Y-Your mother...Your father...I-I-I" Misaki began to panicked, remembering how her parents dies cause her to panic._ 'What have I done...!? Why...Why did I asked him about his parents... Kai's hurt! I didn't mean to hurt him like this! I don't want him to suffer the memories like I do!' _ Misaki thought. She is afraid if she hurt Kai, which cause her to stress. Kai noticed her reaction, so he walked over to her and sit next to her. He then held her hand as pulled her towards his chest and used his free hand to hold her close.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine... I really like talking to you about my parents." Kai said as Misaki looked up at him with little tears at the corner of her eyes, she seems to be calming down a bit. "You the only one who make me feel relieved to talking freely about my parents. It's been a long time that I've talk about my parents...So, Thank you." Kai smiled gently down at Misaki as she smiled back even though her tears are sliding down through her face.

Then, she realized she's still in his arms, so she blushed. "U-Um... Can you let me go...?" Misaki asked as she look away. "Hnn...No.." Kai said in his plain face as Misaki looked at him with her cherry red blushed. "W-Wha-Why!?" Misaki almost yelled, then Misaki and Kai was stared by the peoples in the cafe. Looking awestruck towards them, Misaki swear she heard alot of whispers.

_'Such a cute couple~~~ Oh, I want my boyfriend to do that to me~'_

_'Ahhhh, Reminds me of my old teenage days when I was like them~ I had so much fun'_

_'I bet they're going to get married~!'_

_'I bet if they have babies, they have their mothers eyes and their fathers hair~!'_

_'Maybe they already did 'It'~! Kyaaah~! I can imagine it~! A handsome guy on top of a beautiful girl on the bed naaaaked~ Oh my gosh, I'll be in heavens~ '_

The last comment made Misaki blushed even more. Kai looks the same indifference reaction, he then suddenly stand and hold her bags again. "Let's go" Kai held out his hand for hers, Misaki smiled as she grabbed her bags and hold his hand. They walked out of the restaurant.

"Well...that was unexpected..." Misaki said as she sighed. Kai just shrugged and kept on walking. They then spotted Marine, who was walking up to then, Kai let go of Misaki. Misaki is upset that she can't feel his warmth anymore. Marine hug tackled Kai. "Hi, Baby~ I missed you sooo much~!" Marine said as she snuggled onto Kai. Misaki don't want to see any of this, so she grabbed her shopping bags off Kai.

"I got to go. Have fun with your girlfriend." Misaki said with her calm and collected attitude and walked off as Kai watched her till she's gone.

"Are you completely sure that she'll be safer this way...?" Kai pushed Marine off as he walked through who knows where. "I'm sure. I know it's hard for you and I don't like dating guys who always have the silent-treatment, but still the enemy is approaching... " Marine signed as she follows him.

"... Then I'll destroy them before they'll take over Misaki..." Kai said as he left Marine on her own. "How can you destroy it when it's a God...?" Marine questioned as she smirked.

* * *

**Oooooh~ This is getting intense for Kai and Misaki~ but I think I'm making the other chapter funny~**

**Is Kai and Misaki getting dangerously close? Who is the enemy that Marine was taking about? Will Kai able to protect her? Find out on the next chapter of****_ 'Eternally Mine'_**


	12. Chapter 12: Dare, Lovers, Final Battle

**Heya, Yoru NightWitch~!**

**By the Way, Kai's parents were kinda made up, but I kinda noticed that Kai's clothes were very cool, so I got an idea and his father from the army. I remembered that Vanguards are like the battlefield, battle to win, I guess. So, That's why I thought his parents like that.**

**Anyway~ Here's to all who have been waiting for~! The Dares~! Yah~! 8D**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12:**_

_Dare, Lovers, Final Battle._

- A Week Later, The Tournament -

Kenji was standing in front of the window, watching the match of Team Astroid vs Team Dreadnought. Team Caesar had lost to Q4 and Kenji was a bit depressed from losing so easily even though he's still smiling, but he can't fool Yuri and Gai. They were worried about him, then Yuri noticed all the girls, Misaki, Asaka, Emi and Celina was behind the door, peeking on them. It seems that they're holding a board.

Asaka: _"I'm done with my dare. Now do your!"_

Misaki:_ "Do the Dare. I don't want to do mine alone today."_

Emi:_ "Do your best, Yuri-nee~!"_

Celina:_ "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it~!"_

Yuri blushed as she noticed Celina was holding the video cam. Yuri sighed heavily as she took a very deep breath. Then, she suddenly hug tackled him from behind. Kenji blushed from her sudden action and Gai froze up by her action as well. The girls squealed a tiny bit so they won't get caught. Kenji glanced back at Yuri, who buried her face on his back. Kenji then turned around to face her and look at her.

"D-Don't say anything...I'm embarrassed enough a-already..." Yuri looked away as she still have the blushed look on her face. Kenji smiled gently at her, he leaned close till their lips met. A sweet, gently kiss made Yuri felt the warmth of her lips. She felt upset went Kenji slowly move his head back. Then, they suddenly heard a scream from the door.

"KYAAAAAH~! THEY KISS~! ON DE LIPS~! THEY KISSY~ KISS~ KISS~!" Celina was the one who's screaming as the others just facepalmed. "Atleast I got it on vid~" Asaka smirked and run away. All the girl ran away as Yuri ran to the door. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!" Yuri screamed as she blushed bright red. Kenji walked up beside her.

"But still, this is an interesting dare." Kenji chuckled as Yuri rised a brow at him. "How did you know it's my dare to hug you?" Yuri asked as Kenji give her a confused look. "Wha, It's my dare to kiss you." Kenji said as they looked at each other. Then started laughed.

"Since when Dares became cupids!" Yuri laughed as Kenji calmed down a bit. "But atleast you're finally mine." Kenji smiled at her as Yuri blushed.

- Team Q4's Base -

The girls bursted into the room with heavily breathing. The guys looked at them, wondering why their running. Asaka stepped on the chair. "Now~ It's time for Emi's Dare~!" Asaka announced as she pointed at Emi. Emi just smiled and went up to Kamui.

"Oh, Hey, Emi." Kamui smiled as she blushed. Emi just smiled at him. "I love you, Kamui." Emi said with a straightforward face as Kamui looks like he about to have a heartattack. Emi turned to the girls. "Done my dare~!" Emi waved at the girls.

"I kinda felt sorry for Kamui." Celina laughed as she stared at Kamui who still looking like he's dreaming. "Now~! Celina's turned~We only have an hour left for Team Q4's match so we better be quick~!" Asaka said as she grabbed Celina's wrist and dashed off to the crowd's sidelines. Asaka immediately found Miwa talking to Morikawa, the girls went over there. Asaka got the camera ready and then pushed Celina towards Miwa.

"Kyah!?" Celina cried as Miwa noticed her and immediately caught her in his arms. Celina blushed as she sat up. "Thanks" Celina shyly smiled at him as she blushed. Miwa smiled back. "No prob, I'm happy to help." Celina smiled as she leaned closer towards him, she kissed him on the cheek. The kiss caught him off guard, so he jumped as he blushed.

"Ah! S-Sorry..." Celina stand then about to ran off, but Miwa caught her by holding her arm and pulled her closer to him. Celina looked up to him. Miwa was blushing, but slowly lean closer and kissed her at the forehead. Celina blushed pure red. "I-It's alright...I-I kinda like it actually..." Miwa stuttered as he looked away, blushing. Celina was still blushing, but giggled.

"Yes~! I got it on Vid as well~! Ohohohoho~! I'm a genius~!" Asaka laughed as Celina and Miwa blushed more. "I-I gotta go, Nii-chan must be looking for me..." Celina ran off as Miwa followed her to help her look for Celino.

"Last~ And definitely Least~ Mi~Sa~Ki~" Asaka turned to Misaki, who is glaring at her. The girls walking back to the Team Q4's base, but on the way, they meet up with Celino and Ren. "Oh, Hey, Ren-sama~ Ceno-kun~" Asaka smiled as she wave at them, Ren gave a confused look towards Celino.

"Apparently, that's usually the nickname only people who's close to be can used that nickname." Celina explained, Ren look annoyed but nodded. Ren remembered his dare. So, he walked up to Emi and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Asaka is envious towards Emi, but she can't stop it. "There~ Finished my dare~" Ren smiled as he patted Emi's head.

"Then, It's my turn." Celino smiled as he walked up to Asaka, she was staring at Celino confused. Celino lean down as kissed her on the nose. Asaka blushed mad as she touched her nose. Ren is extremely annoyed. "I got it on vid." Misaki said as she's holding Asaka's camera.

"Wha-!? How did you-!?" Asaka was shocked that Misaki had her video camera without noticed. "No need to ask. I'm going now." Misaki walked into the Q4's base.

"A-chan, well you come with me for a bit...?" Ren grabbed Asaka's wrist and started dragging her to their base. Asaka stared at him confused. As Celino watched the two leaving, Celino turned his head and looked at the Team Q4's base then started smirking and walked off.

- Rune Lunet Arena -

The blue sky was now covered with dark clouds, almost looks like it's going to rain, but Lunetta announced that the Arena was covered with an unseenable dome, so the rain won't stop the match. "Ladies~ Gentlemen and Vanguard Fans~! The Moment we've been waiting for~! The Last battle~! The Last Round of the Tournament~! It's **Team Q4 vs Team Dharc's Runatic~!**" Lunetta screamed as the crowds go wild. Lunetta passed the mic to MC Miya.

"Thank you, Smooth Cat. Now, The person who's coming up in the first round is Kamui and Abyss Captain~" MC Miya said as Kamui step forward, so did Abyss Captain.

"Heya, Kamui~!" Abyss smiled and waved cheerfully at him. Kamui sweatdropped. "Do I know you...?" Kamui asked as Abyss acted like he's hurt. "What!? You're cruel! How can you forgot your friend!? ... Well, It doesn't matter now. It's time to get serious." Abyss smirked wide as his voice was getting deeper. Kinda scared Kamui out a bit.

"Stand up, My Vanguard!" The two started the battle, Abyss Captain seems like he have the 'Granblue' deck, but there's something different then the one Kamui knew. After a few minutes later, Kamui have 5 damage as Abyss Captain have only 3. Kamui struggling. Abyss draw a card then smirk.

**_'A Captain who is still hunted by his past, but moving forward to set sail to the dark ocean sea with his allies by his side, Obey the Darkness and ride my Vanguard, 'Captain of the Dark Ocean seas, Tieruin.''_** Abyss shouted and play that card on the vanguard circle. Tieruin look almost exactly like his Vanguard, but the difference is the clothes and the hair. Tieruin is 10000. Kamui never seen that card before, so he's keeping his guards up.

"My Tieruin gains 10000 to each Granblue in the drop zone and get's one critical trigger if there's a grade 3 in my hand~ Which there is~ And there's 6 Granblue on my drop zone sooo, He gains 70000. " Abyss showed him the grade 3. "There is also his special ability, he can retire a unit in the rear-guard. So~ Walk to the plank~" Abyss pointed the rear-guard behind Kamui's Vangaurd. Kamui twitched. "Dammit! I don't guard..." Kamui said as Abyss attacks.

_'All I have to do is to get two heal triggers... Here's goes nothing...' _Kamui gulped as he draw a card, no trigger, then the second card, no trigger. Kamui sighed. "You win..." Kamui said as he looked at Abyss. Abyss was smiling cheerfully at him. "Danger is coming~!" Abyss said as he went back to his gang while Kamui looked at him confused then walked back to his team.

"Sorry guys." Kamui said, keeping his head down. "Don't worry about it. They're strong, so it isn't surprising... But I never knew they have a card like that..." Aichi said as he looked at the other team. "Trust me, Bro. Something about them that isn't right. I know all the Granblue from Team Handsome, so that card shouldn't suppose to exist. Unless someone kept it hidden..." Kamui said as he thought deeply. MC Miya called out_ 'Misaki vs Void Mermaid_', Misaki stand and about to walked out.

"Be careful, Misaki-nee... Something is seriously wrong..." Kamui warned her as she kept on walking. Misaki was now starting on the arena as Void does the same. Misaki place her deck on the Vanguard tablet.

"How long are you going to put up with this...?" Misaki questioned as Void shrug. "Who knows, when the tournament ends~" Void smirked as Misaki sighed.

"Stand up, My Vanguard" The girls said in union.

* * *

**Sorry it a bit short.**

**Anyway, I know a bit of the manga now from the Mangas, so I can make up a Vanguard only for my OC. But it isn't gonna be easy, so Wish me luck.**

**Oh, And I might draw out Dharc's Runatic and their Vanguards. I also finished Chapter 1 of Cute Pic of Kai and Misaki, but I still can't post it cos no one wants it.**

**Will Misaki do her side of the Dare? Do the other Dharc's Runatic have an unknown Vanguards? Where do those Unknown Vanguards came from? Find out on the next chapter of ****_'Eternally Mine'_**


	13. Chapter 13: True Enemy,True Battle Begin

**Hey~ It's Yoru NightWitch~!**

**Guess What~! Chapter 1 Cute Pic is posted on Deviantart~! Where Misaki accidentally sit on Kai Pic~  
I did a lot of thinks, so I thought Why not? But I can't guarantee that I'll draw the other chapters pic if there's more then ten people reviewed about the pics.**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_

_True Enemy, True Battle Begin._

Misaki won the battle, but they both look like their out of breathe from the battle. "What is it that you want from me..." Misaki panted as Void smirk. "Your lovely little heart..." Void laughed as Misaki tsked and walked back to the team. "I'm done, who's next...?" Misaki said as she sat down on the bench beside Kai. MC Miya announced that Aichi is going up against Princess Night.

"I'm up next, I guess." Aichi stand and walked out. Misaki looks like she have problem on breathing, she kept on panting. Kai stared at her, worried. "Are you okay...?" Kai asked as Misaki smiled at him a bit.

"Yah...I'm just tired..." Misaki said as she close her eyes. Kai didn't say anything and glanced at Shin who had his eyes focus on Aichi and Night's Battle. Kai slowly place his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him for Misaki to lean on his shoulder. Misaki was surprised by his action and stared at him. She just smiled and just rest on him.

Later, Aichi won the battle and walked back to the gang. "Seriously, I never knew that they're this strong... And her deck is very familiar as well... Kai you need to-" Aichi stared at the Kai, who let Misaki rest on his shoulder. Shin turned to Kai, then immediately glared at him. "She's tired. Give her a rest." Kai said as Kai pulled Shin to sit down in his place and gently rest Misaki on Shin. Kai walked out.

- Rune Lunet Arena -

Kai and Shadow begin the battle.

"So, How long are you going to play dressup?" Kai asked as he make his move and attacked.

"Oh come on, It wasn't my fault that Mother have to force me to do this..." Shadow guard that attack and made his move. "So, How is it? Is it getting worst," Shadow asked as he attacked with a power boost. Kai don't guard.

"Actually yah... Misaki was getting too tired then normal and she's getting pale..." Kai said as he draw a card and used his Vanguard's special ability to get extra boost and extra critical and attacked Shadow. Shadow able to guard all that, but he's now only have a card left.

"Must be one of those effect, sooner or later, it will suck all her energy till she became nothing but a lifeless doll. What are we suppose to do...?" Shadow sighed as he draw a card and place a back rear-guard and attack with a boost again. Kai guard it.

"I don't know, but I'll still going to protect her and destroy it..." Kai said, with that, he won the battle. Shadow smiled. "Cute...but do not let your guard down.." Shadow warned him as Kai rise a brow at him.

"Since when did I let that happened?" Kai questioned as he laughed. "Oh yah, You're Kai." Shadow said as he walked off to his team, Kai did the same.

- Rune Lunet Stage -

"Here's the winners for the Rune Lunet Tournament~! Brave, Strong, Intelligent and yet Scary Team Q4~!" Lunetta announced as Adrian gave Aichi the trophy. "Congratulation, Team Q4" Adrian smiled as Aichi smile back. "Thank you!" Aichi said as Rekka gave the Team Q4 winner certificate to Kamui, Suiko gave a metal to each team members and Lunetta give Misaki some flowers. Lunetta looked at Misaki and started smiling evilly, Misaki knew that she's up to something. Lunetta walked back.

"Now everyone~! Special Event~! Misaki is going to _kiss_ Kai~! On de Lips~!" Lunetta squealed as the crowds goes wild, really wild. Adrian facepalmed as Kai and Misaki were shocked by that announcement as Lunetta smirk at them. "W-Why...?" Misaki stuttered as Lunetta smiled wider. "I know about your dare because you girls aren't the only one in the house~~~" Lunetta said happily.

"Do it~! Do it~! Do it~! DOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIT~!" Lunetta said as the crowds chanted, 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'. Misaki slowly turned to Kai, who looks pretty annoyed. Misaki gently tugged his jacket for him to look at her.

"P-Please...? Just this once..." Misaki said quietly as he blushed, he then sighed. "Alright..." Kai said as he slowly lean closer to her. Misaki gulped as she goes closer to Kai, the feeling feels the same as the time she followed Kai to the Underground fights. She can feel his breath again, her heart beats really fast and loud. Almost like she can't breathe.

But then, something smashed through the glass Dome and then crashed down on the arena. It was surrounded by dust, so no one saw what it is. Kai and Misaki quickly turned to the one that crashed through the Dome. As the dust cleared. It revealed a deep navy blue haired young man with purple eyes, who dressed in purple royal clothes and wore a purple crown. Misaki recognized the man immediately. He was standing there as he then glared at Adrian on the stage.

"We meet again, My Brother..." The man said as Adrian sighed. "Eclipse, My little brother...You made a big mistake..." Adrian said as he crossed his arms. The man about to say something, but interrupted by Lunetta.

**"BAD TIMING, ECLIPSE! VERY BAD TIMING! KAI AND MISAKI ALMOST KISSED!" **Lunetta shouted at him as Eclipse sweatdropped. Kai and Misaki blushed from the almost kiss. "You do know I don't care about any of that?" Eclipse said

"You do know that I'll kick ya ass later on? Beside, I'm a KaiSaki fan~ Kai x Misaki~ MisaKai~ Dreamer of Kai and Misaki~ Kai•Misaki~!" Lunetta squealed as Eclipse looked at her crazy. "Sounds stupid though..." He whispered as Lunetta glared at him.

"Say that again and I will murder you and feed to to the dogs..." Lunetta give a killer glare as Eclipse twitched. "Oh, shut up. I came for the girl..." Eclipse smirked as he pointed at Misaki, who looks completely scared of Eclipse. Eclipse evil smirked wider as he snapped his fingers. Misaki felt like she's burning, so she screamed as loud as she can. Kai was shocked that Misaki was suddenly in pain, he held her close, Trying to calm her down.

"M-My heart! My Body! It burning me alive!" Misaki cried out as Kai hold her tight. "Don't worry... I'm here.." Kai said softly, that calms Misaki down a bit. Then, Misaki realised that something within her was about to burst, she pushed Kai away. After Kai was off her, she bursted into a purple flames. It didn't burn her body, but it's burning her emotions within her. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Misaki was screaming in painz Eclipse laughed loud as a maniac.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am the God of Negatives~ I eats these cute little things called _'Emotions'_" Eclipse said as the flames that burning Misaki slowly faded away, but something changed in Misaki and her clothes changed to a purple torn dress. Misaki was all covered with purple thorns. As Kai walked up to Misaki, her skin became really pale, almost like her skin became white and her shining blue eyes doesn't shine or have any life anymore, like she was died.

"Mi...saki..?" Kai whispered as he's about to touch her, but the thorns came alive and stabbed his hand, Kai twitched. Misaki suddenly started walking towards Eclipse, who was waiting for her to come. But Team Q4 and Ultra Rare tries to stop her, but they end up getting stabbed by the thorns.

Suiko almost got stabbed, but suddenly Prince Shadow grabbed her in his arms, turned and used his one of his arms to blocked that attack. He wounded his arm as the arm bleeds with Black Blood. Suiko eyes were wide as Shadow gently let go of her and remove the masked, revealing his true face as Celino. Suiko blushed. "I knew this would happened..." Celino sighed sadly as he stared at Misaki, who's already beside Eclipse. Eclipse laughed even louder as the crowds started to panic.

"With this girl~! I can make people fear the Darkness~! Their Fear, Loneliness and Isolation will be one delicious treat~" Eclipse laughed as Adrian step forward.

**"First, Dawnette, Goddess of Light, My younger sister tried to take of my Dark World and now you wanted to used Mother(Darkness) for all the human's negative emotions? I'll prevent that from happening as King and as God of the Darkness, Dharc."** He jumped off the stage as Lunetta followed him.

"Sorry, Hon. I can't let you do this alone~" Lunetta winked as Dharc chuckled. "That's why I love you, Lunetta~" Dharc smiled gently at him as Celino jumped off the stage to follow Dharc. Celi jumped off the crowds and landed beside Lunetta. Celina removed her disguised as Princess Night and ran up to them, Miwa saw what she's doing and panicked. _'What the heck is she doing!?_ _It's too dangerous!' _Miwa thought as he tries to get out from the crowds and ran after Celina.

"You can never stop me from my goal~" Eclipse took out a bottle of purple orbs, he took one out and place it to Misaki's mouth, she swallowed it. She then became a murderous lunatic as everyone stared at her, shocked. "Hahahahahahahaha~! It's A Pain~ It's a Pain to love~! Hahahaha~!" Misaki laughed.

"Misaki-chan~ Summon it~" Eclipse said as Misaki nodded. She took out her Avatars. _CEO Amaterasu and Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi, _but they look different from the usual. Their colours are Black and Purple and their eyes glows bright red. They started to attack the Goldenhearts. Dharc able to dodge with Lunetta and Celino carried Celina and Celi out of the way. Dharc turned to Kai.

"Oi! If you want to get your girlfriend back, then get her! You already know what to do in the beginning..." Dharc shouted at the shocked Kai as Lunetta took out a black card of his avatar. Kai jumped off the stage as he called out his Avatar, so he fight through to reach to Misaki.

_'The Goddess who lived her life in the street have found love for her Dark King, but her hands will be forever stained in blood as she aimlessly murder and protects for the sake of Darkness. I ride, My Avatar, Black Blood Queen, Hyrinum!' _Lunetta shouted as her Avatar appeared as real as the come. Lunetta stand by her Avatar's side as they dashed towards Misaki and Eclipse to attack. Eclipse laughed as he throw the purple orbs on the air, the orbs then flys to the crowds. Some of the crowds are the victim of the negatives and one of them is Miwa.

"Miwa-kun!?" Celina shouted as she took out her Avatar.

_'Screaming for the Darkness as the light had betrayed her heart. Understanding the loneliness and the betrayal of the Darkness and continues to carry the shadow's emotions. I ride 'Abyss Heart, Feiruim''_ Celina cried as her Avatar appears, they both ran to the army of negative. her Avatar attacked the victims of the Negatives, not physically, but it destroyed the negative and made them all fainted.

"It's hopeless~ If you destroy the negative~ They became like a lifeless dolls~ **NO. EMOTIONS. AT. ALL**" Eclipse said as he's gains a lot of light pink orbs in his empty bottle. Celina panicked as she started crying, Miwa summoned his avatar and attacked her as Celina looked at his lifeless eyes. "Yes~ All emotions...Happiness~ Love~ Hate~ Sorrows~ Sadness Are Mine~!" Eclipse laughed a Celino took out his Avatar. All the Teams who entered the Tournament and Ultra Rare called out their Avatar as the Cardfight Negative Victims called out their Avatars for battle.

_'Wandering Prince who knows his Darkness, but he continues to follow through the Darkness within others to lead them to their true Path. I ride "Shadow Knight, Roukinel.' _Celino called out his Avatar by his side as they both attack Eclipse, but Misaki was protecting him with her body.

"Nice try, Big Boy~! Hahahahaha~!" Misaki laughed as she kicked him at the stomach, Celino missed it barely. "Dammit..." Celino clenched as he stand, used his black blood to form a black sword and tries to get through to Misaki to get Eclipse.

"Kai, You need to hurry up!" Dharc shouted as he called Marine and Kairuno out for battle as they removed their disguises. Marine summoned her Avatar.

_'A hollow mermaid who screech for her lover's names. Engrave her hearts of revenge and bringing the sorrows to all. I ride 'Sorrowful Mermaid, Suenalius'' _Marine called out as she and her Avatar went to battle. "I knew this would happened... I'm too late..." Misaki whispered. Kairuno called out his Avatar, Teiruin to battle by Kamui's side.

As Everyone battled each other and Celina tries to get Miwa back. Kai attacked through the Negative Victims and able to reached Misaki. He tackled her down and hold onto her wrist as she struggled.

"Let me Go! You're the last person I wanted to see!" Misaki shouted as Kai still holding her down. "Listen to me...there's something I wanted to say..." Kai said in a very serious look.

"What!?" Misaki shouted as Kai took a deep breathe.

_"I love you, Misaki Tokura"_

* * *

**Sorry~ Time's up for this little chapter~**

**Will the Victims lose their hearts? Can Eclipse win this battle? What will Misaki react to Kai's confession? Find out in the next chapter of ****_'Eternally Mine'_**


	14. Chapter 14: Become Mine

**Yo, It's NightWitch~**

**Here's what you all been waiting for~!**

**Confession~!**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14:**__  
Become Mine_

_"I love you, Misaki Tokura"_

Misaki was completely shocked when he said those words to her. She stare at his face if he's fooling around with her. His face looks very serious, he really meant what he said.

"Are you making a fool out of me!? I already had enough of your confusing actions! I already in love with you from the very beginning!" Misaki shouted as tears falls down from her emotionless eyes. Kai stared at her, surprised by her comeback.

"To fall in love with you is like a curse...! Everytime you gotten closer to me, I'd break. I-I just can't take much more of this... I don't want this feeling tearing me apart anymore... This is why he pick me! Lord Eclipse will save me from this feeling!" Misaki said as she continued to laughed as a maniac, but her tears also continued to fall down. As Kai clenched.

"Being with Bluenette Woman, apparently have no idea what her name is, means nothing to me! But there's a reason for that..." Kai shadowed his eyes with his bangs as Misaki stared emotionlessly at him. Kai continued.

"Marine knew you were in danger... So she decided try and prevent that from happening by putting a barrier in your heart by hurting you... I thought that it's ridiculous, but still... that day, I wanted to throw these feeling for you as I protect you... In the end, I hurt you... I..." Kai leaned his forehead on her shoulder as Misaki struggled more as she began to panic more.

"S-Stop it! I don't want this!" Misaki cried as he looked intensely into her eyes. Almost like his sharp eyes pierce through her soul. "Are you sure about that...? Do you really think you don't want to be save?" Kai said softly as he continued to stare at her. She just laughed.

"What? I'm already saved by Eclipse! It was you who think that! You're the one who needed to be save...by me!" Misaki said as she laughed like a lunatic again and kneed him at the stomach. Kai winced as he let go of her. She immediately escape then turned around and face him, her Avatars finally came back to her from the battle of Lunetta and Celino's Avatar. Dharc walked up to Kai and stand beside him, he smirked darkly like an evil man.

_**'The kind King who carries the burden of his people. Protect what is true within his Darkness and swallows evil into an everlasting void. Give peace to your people and let your pride swallows the enemy's soul and hate as your Lord calls for you! I ride 'Lord of Darkness, Noruin!'**_' Dharc called out a the shadows around the tournament swallowed up by his card, his Avatar appeared and started to attack Misaki's Avatars. Dharc gave a signal to get Misaki, then Kai walked up to her. Misaki started to panicked as she about to run, but Kai caught her in time by gently hold onto her arm.

"Why are you denying yourself, Misaki...? You already know that you've been used by Eclipse and then throw you away... You knew that you wanted to be saved to escape from him... You knew that these are the words you wanted to hear..." Kai lean down and whispered to her ear as Misaki twitched. Misaki is about to freaked out as she struggled to let her go. Kai's eyes were focused on her lifeless eyes.

"... Do you hate me that much...?" Kai questioned as Misaki twitched. She hesitated to answer, so Kai asked another questioned. "Or you hated yourself" Kai whispered and look back to her face. She didn't anything or didn't move and her eyes are still emotionless, but her face with full of grief and sorrows. It seems that Kai was right. "Why...?"

"I-I... I'm hopeless... I'm just a gullible girl who get easily tricked by many others for my own selfish reason... To be so weak... So helpless... Sometimes I wonder how do everyone put up with me...? Why do I fall and sucked in back to the past... Mother... Father... Kai... I lost... This gamble...This life... It's over..." Misaki said softly as tears falls down from her eyes. Her eyes... The beautiful sky blue eyes have a tiny bit of life in it, but that life is gone when Eclipse stand right behind her. He pointed his finger on her head, like pointing the gun, but instead of a big bang he sucked out all what's left of Misaki. Her Heart and Her Soul, like he killed her. Kai witness what happened to Misaki. "Her Final Life is Mine." Eclipse said as he laughed. Kai stared at him eyes-wide.

"No...No, No! This is not... She's not Gone... She's much stronger then that..."Kai said as he took a deep breathe and calmly faced Eclipse, who looks disappointed. "Are you suppose to be eaten alive by Rage and Sadness? I bet your emotions are tasty." Eclipse said as he smirked, Kai still wearing the same expression.

"I know Misaki more then anyone... She is a strong woman... Noticed little things and Always thinks of others..." Kai said as he slowly carried Misaki's lifeless body. "I believe that she's come back to us...to me..." Kai is full of confident, Eclipse noticed a red flames of passion on Kai. Then Kai's Avatar appears behind him and roared as Kai smirked. "It's time to burn you into ashes"

- Within the Darkness -

_Misaki walking through the darkness once again, Lost to her emotions of Sadness and Sorrows. Her spirit was about to break, but the Darkness used the shadows to surrounded Misaki into a barrier. The barrier made her remember back how she met Eclipse._

_**x Flashback x**_

_**Misaki was walking home with Shin, her eyes was covered with her bangs as she kept walking. As they arrived at the Card Capital, Shin went to put away the luggages as Misaki stand in front of the shop to get some air.**_

_**'I knew from the beginning that he'd find a girl for him... I was too late, but what happened if I did gave him this...? Will the result be the same...? Or it'll be different?" Misaki thought as she sighed, looking down at her love letter that was suppose to be given to Kai.**_

_**"But isn't easier to erased all those feelings?" Misaki immediately turned to the voice, the voice was heard from the man who's leaning on the lamppost. It's too dark to see what he looks like. Misaki thought it would be dangerous to stay out with a stranger right in front of her, so she's about to go inside the shop, but the man grabbed her. "Think about it, you wouldn't able to get hurt by him anymore." The stranger smirked as Misaki stared at him with her calm face.**_

_**"Touch me and I'll scream and call out rape." Misaki said with a straightforward face as the guy let go and sweats. "I'm just saying, if you like to become stronger and more powerful~ I know something that can change your life. Even at heart." The guy smirked as Misaki remain silent.**_

_**"I may be heartbroken or suffering to these feelings, but I'll get stronger with my own strength" Misaki said as she crossed her arms. She learned how to become stronger from Kai, the thought of him made her smiled as the man tsked. Then forcefully made her shallow an orb.**_

_**x Flashiebaka End x**_

_Misaki can't believe she forgotten what's important to her, but now she can never forget it. Misaki looked up and smile to the Darkness, but the Darkness was fading... Losing it own life to the negatives... The silent became loud screams, the airless space became a hot desert air, the pure Darkness that surrounded her was burning into purple flames of negatives. Misaki was shocked from the sudden changes and closed her eyes, but once it opened again, she's in a black decorated royal bedroom. She heard a woman's cries from the large bed, as Misaki came closer. She found a beautiful woman, her skin are white as snow and her long hair is pure black, even her eyes are the same as her hair. Her long hair connects to the shadows of the room, like she's apart of them. The woman continued to cry._

_"What's wrong..?" Misaki asked as he woman looked at her. The woman pointed at her window, Misaki went and take a look outside. Misaki noticed that she's in the very top of a large castle. Everything is pure black and have mystic lights all around, it difference is that everything is beautiful. When Misaki heard screams, she look down and saw crowd of people with pure black eyes in chaos. Their houses were burnt to ashes by the same purple flames._

_So many have lost their love ones, their home and their lives. Their screams are too painful to listen. Misaki turned to the woman, who continued to cry in pain. Misaki walked up to her. "Don't worry...Everything is going to be alright. I know it." Misaki smiled as the woman stared at her, then suddenly she smiled and hugged Misaki close._

_"Never lose yourself, Child... Your love ones were waiting for you..." The woman whispered as Misaki slowly closed her eyes. Misaki felt the soft warm feeling from that woman, like it's that woman job to protect._

- Rune Lunet Arena -

As Misaki slowly opened her eyes, she saw Kai very close to her face, she immediately blushed. "K-Kai!?" Misaki shouted, then noticed that she was carried by him. She now blushed pure red. "Put. Me. Down..." Misaki saying to sounds as her usual calm and collected self, Kai smirked.

"Good to have you back, Misaki" Kai said as he still holding her close and up. Misaki blushed more then realized something. "That man!? Eclipse!" Misaki said as she looks around. "Problem solve with a little family bonding." Kai said as his head turned. Misaki turned to where Kai's looking at, she spotted Dharc with a brutally beaten Eclipse in his hand, carrying the unconscious Eclipse by his cape. Dharc noticed Misaki and then smiled like a carefree man and wave her, still holding Eclipse. _'Just how strong is he!?' _Misaki thought as she grows pale. Kai face went closer to her and smirked.

"So, You love me?" Kai said as Misaki blushed cherry red. "W-Wha-!? I-I, Umm..." Misaki stuttered as Kai smirked wider.

**"MIIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAAKKIIIIIIIIIII~~~! DOOOOOO YOOOOOOOUR FREEEEEEAKIIIIIIIN' DAAAAAAAAAARE~!" **Lunetta was sitting on top of a pile of unconscious people. Misaki blushed more. "S-Shut Up!" Misaki shouted as Lunetta took out Asaka's camera. Misaki turned to Kai, who leans down close enough to do her dare. Misaki gulped as her lean closer to Kai till their lips touch. A small and sweet kiss already made her felt the warmth within her heart, like this is was she needed. They slowly pull apart for a bit and smiled to each other.

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife~! Ahhhh~ I remember the time when Me and Dharc's wedding~ So rooomaaantic~ But it's cool that you guys had your wedding in a middle of a battlefield~ Congrat, Newbie Weds~!" Lunetta shouted at Kai and Misaki as Misaki blushed deep red. "Yaaaaah~! Those are the days~ Lunetta look so beautiful in that wedding dress~ I think it's alright that you can wear one of her Wedding dresses~!" Dharc smiled at the two as Misaki gotten way too embarrassed. "WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" Misaki shouted at her as Kai chuckled, he check if she's alright to walk and slowly put her down.

Celino chuckled at Kai and Misaki as he lean on the wall with Suiko taking care of his injuries. "It's alright, they heal fast." Celino smiled as Suiko twitched. "But don't you feel pain...?" Suiko questioned as he nodded. "That's something I got used to" He said as he walked off, Suiko followed him.

Miwa was carrying the unconscious Celina, who tried her best that she used too much of her power to bring him back. Miwa quietly looked at her as Dharc was glaring at him at the distances. Kenji and Gai was protecting the girls in the base and Rem sacrifice himself to save Asaka as she cried for Ren.

Dharc lifted his hand to the air and then shadows spread around the arena. Everything was back to normal and everyone thought that it was a dream. So, they all take a break and when to their hotel rooms.

- Misaki and Kai's Room -

Misaki went to her bed and took out her love letter, she took a deep breath and went to face Kai. "Kai, There's something I wanted to give you on the day when I first met Marine" Misaki tried to say it calmly as she took out the letter and gave it to Kai. Kai stared at the letter then he stared at her, pretty surprised. He take the letter and opened it.

_'To Kai,_

_Something I wonder how I fall deeply in love with you, but now I understand. I remembered the time we all went to the beach to train, you kept on battling Kenji non-stop, but when we all stopped to make food, I noticed that your very good with the kitchen (or an outdoor kitchen), I was actually amazed how good you are and that time with Ren and the others, You really done yourself well with the lobster. I like to eat more of your cooking and maybe I can cooked something for you._

_You can easily noticed something small within other, like you knew from that whether they're troubled with something, you help then without a word or by saying a word. It's funny though, you never change who you are and I love that about you._

_I really like watching you battle so hard for the sake of others, I noticed. You focus so hard help them that I can see your flames within you, the warmth and the passion within you. I can see it and hope for that flame to become stronger and continue protecting what's dear to you. I really love it how you was so focused on something you love the most, you really became that man I fall deeply in love with._

_I memories I spend time with you are too special to me that I will never forget them as long as I live. I know that you'll find another girl, but I want to least know how I feel. I refuse to say it here, I wanted to say it face to face._

_ Love Misaki Tokura"_

Misaki can't see what his reaction, his eyes was shadowed by his bangs, so she gulped and took a deep breath. "I-I love you,K-Kai Toshiki..." She said softly as Kai put the letter down on the table and walked up to her. Misaki hesitated, she don't know what to do, then Kai suddenly pinned her on the wall and kissed her passionately.

She can feel it... The desires for more and the feeling of love and protect he kept inside for many years, the hidden feelings that is locked up inside the safe of his heart. She can feel it from their passionate kiss, but then their kiss gotten intense. Kai licked her lips, begging for the entrance. She blushed and pushed him back a bit. "W-Wait!" Misaki said, a bit scared.

"I can't wait any longer then this, Misaki. You already stop me the last time, but this time, you can't control me from my desires. That little kiss in the arena isn't enough to satisfy me." Kai said it in a deep voice and kissed her again. Misaki was shocked at first, but finally give up and give up herself for him

* * *

**Listen guys, I'm not really sure if I can write a M rate fiction on the next chapter. Let me know by reviewing or PM.**

**Is it finally over? Who is that full black dressed woman? What happened to Celina? Is Lunetta gonna continued or announced Kai and Misaki are married again? And will Kai do something more to Misaki? Find out on the next chapter of****_ 'Eternally Mine'_**


	15. Chapter 15: My Eternal Lover

**こんいちは****, 私 は 夜の魔女 です。**

**Yaaaah~ I know a bit of Japanese, but I'm still stupid. ^_^"  
Anyway, here's the chapter you all been waiting for~!  
This part of the chapter is Lemony, so DO. NOT. READ. IF. YOUR. INNOCENT! QAQ  
My innocent was destroyed at the age of 17... And they said I'm still innocent for turning away from people kissing...=_="**

**You Have been Warned!**

**Stop at the**- Mean the freakin' While~! 8D -

**Skip the Lemony and Stay Innocent~! The Italic are the Lemons. You can skip them and found yourself a happy ending~(Hopefully)**

**Anyway Enjoy the Chapter!**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

_**Chapter 15:**__  
My Eternal Lover._

_**"I can't wait any longer then this, Misaki. You already stop me the last time, but this time, you can't control me from my desires. That little kiss in the arena isn't enough to satisfy me." Kai said it in a deep voice and kissed her again. Misaki was shocked at first, but finally give up and give her body to him.**_

_They kissed, Kai enjoy the sweet favor of Misaki as he then carried her up and walked towards Kai's bed as Misaki clenched onto Kai. Misaki have a mix feelings inside her, Fear and Wants. She's not sure if it's okay to do this for Kai. As Kai slowly place her down on the bed, Kai gave her a kiss on the neck. The kiss made her yelp a bit._

_"Mom said that Women hurts more then men both mentally and physically... At first I have no idea what that means back then, but now... I understand... Stop me if this is too much for you... Okay?" Kai said as he gives her another kiss, Misaki smiled while they kiss. The fear within her fades away from the kiss. She's happy that he was concerned about her. "Now you know that women are strong~" Misaki smirked as he give him a kiss on the neck as he chuckled and gave her another passionate kiss, but this time, it's different._

_Their passionate kiss is like a battle for dominate, but no matter how hard she tried, Kai won in the end. The kiss makes Misaki arouse, wanting more kiss, more touches._

_Kai smirked for her desires as he slide his hand into her shirt and undo her bra as he continues to kiss her, hungry for more. After her undo her bra, he pulled up her shirt and reveal a full view of her breast. Misaki was completely embarrassed by this and turned away. Kai slowly sucked one of her breast as his hand plays with the another, Misaki moans in pleasure as she holding on to Kai's head. Kai then started to lick her breast, teasing her beautiful chest as Misaki moans louder. "Fwaa~! Hnnn, K-Kai~ Ahhh~!"_

_Her moans is a trigger to Kai, he wanted to hear more, more of those sweet lustful moans. So, Kai pulled back, his hands place his warm hand on her stomach, slowly slides down through her soft skin and reached to her skirt. He slowly slide the skirt and her underwear off and looked at it. Misaki was flush pure red as she tries to cover it, but her hand was holding back by his._

_"Why hiding it..? I want to see it. I want to see more of you..." Kai whispered as his voice made Misaki's spine shudder, known that she can't hide anything from him. She uncovered her womanhood and blushed again as Kai smiled at her. "I'll started off easy..." Kai said as his finger slide into her, Misaki twitched and moans. She felt his finger going in and out, she then felt another of his finger joining in. "Ugh~ Aahn~ Nnn~ Mnnn~ Haaa~!" Misaki cries out as his fingers continues to go in and out of Misaki as Kai licks her breast and her neck. She's almost at her limits, he suddenly stop and took his fingers out and licks his wet fingers as Misaki is taking her time to breath._

_"Not yet, I want to taste all of you." Kai smirked as she blushed again. Kai lean down to her cat and started licking it. Misaki twitched as she moans louder. "K-Kai~! Ahh~! Kai~!" She called out his name as Kai continues to lick her womanhood. "Ahhh~!" She's at her limits and cums right in front of him, Kai chuckled and licks the cums away. Misaki couldn't take much more of this. "S-Stop...S-Stop teasing me...Please..." Misaki whispered, her face is red and she's staring into his eyes, wanting for something more. Kai smirked wider at her sudden request._

_"Alright. As you wish, My lady." Kai said as he undo his shirt, exposing his strong body and took out his large 'friend' of his out of his pants, it seems like it's going hard."I-Is it going to fit...?" Misaki stuttered as Kai nodded. "I'm sure it will. This guy already gone hard in the beginning and it wants your little cat..." Kai said, slowly lean closer to Misaki's face and kissed her. "It's going to be okay... Trust me." Kai said as he place the head of his large friend onto Misaki's wet cat. "I never stop trusting you, Kai" Misaki said as Kai slowly went into her tight clit. Misaki cries as tears falls down on her blushful face, she felt that her cat is stretching wide. So painful for her, but she can't help to feel good of it. Kai groaned from the tightness of her, squeezing his member inside as he pushed in deeper within her made him moan. Finally, it's all inside her, his large member is fully inside her. Misaki gave a small, helpless moan. She tightened her inside, feeling the shape and size of his member as her legs relaxed onto his back again. Kai leaned down to her ear and whispered._

_"... Can you feel it..? It's all inside you now..." Kai said as Misaki nodded and smile as tears were t the corner of her eyes. "Yes, This feels great, Kai" Misaki said as Kai smiled at her. Kai noticed something, he felt something very wrong. When he looked down, he noticed that there's blood on her cat. "W-What!?" Kai started to panicked and stared at Misaki, she was flushed as tears falls down on her face. Misaki gave him a small smile and hug him._

_"I'm alright. I want this, Kai." Misaki whispered gently as he calm down. He slowly pushed her back on the bed and lean closer to her. He gently licked the tears away. "I can't stop here...but tell me if you're-" Kai interrupted by Misaki by clovering his mouth with her hand. "Didn't I say I want this? And here I thought you listen~" Misaki giggled as Kai smirked behide her hand. He then started licking her hand as he started to thrusted inside of her. Misaki twitched and moans louder then before. He felt the Female Cardfighter arched back in arousal and pleasure. She cries out his name, for him to know that she enjoy the pleasures Kai gave her._

_"Kai~! K-Kai~! Nghnn~ Whaaa~ Ahhh~!" Misaki cries out as she felt his hand gently slide to hers, intertwined to each other. Misaki couldn't take it much more of this pressures. "K-Kai! I-I'm going to-" Misaki was interrupted by Kai. "I know, Misaki. Me, too.." Misaki cums as Kai took his member out just in time and cummed all over her body. They both were out of breath from that pleasure, but he still remain on top of her._

_"I can't risk getting you pregnant and get killed by your Uncle..." Kai smiled and Misaki laughed as Kai laid down beside her. "I finally made you all mine... Misaki." Kai whispered as he hugged her closer to his bare body. Misaki smiled as she hug him back. "From now on, I will always be your Eternal Lover..." Misaki said ad she cuddled closely to him. Kai chuckled and the two falls into a deep sleep._

- Mean the freakin' While~! 8D -

Kenji was hugging his Yuri in the Goldenhearts living room before All-Team meeting. Yuri tried for him to let him go, but Renji refused to let her go. "I'm not going to lose you ever again... Never..." Kenji said as he firmly gripped onto Yuri. The time when they are all in the battlefield, Kenji and his team were in their base. Everything was going to collapse, so Kenji and Gai took the girls and run to the exit, but before they reach the outside. The buildings collapses on Yuri and died, Kenji gone insane after that incident. "Kenji, I'm fine. Look at me." Yuri said as Kenji slowly looked at her. "I'm here now and never disappeared. You know that I'll always be right by your side." Yuri smiled as Kenji smiled back.

Then to Team Astroid, Asaka and Ren were messed up. Asaka was been crying non-stop from Ren's actions, it really hurt her from the way she cried out in pain of her heart. "A-chan~! I'm fine~! See~ See~!" Ren pointed at his smiling face as Asaka continued to cry, Ren doesn't want to see her cry because of him.

- Flashback -

**_The time when Ren was dragged her to their base, then Ren stared shouting at Asaka. "Aren't you getting a bit too close to Celino! I mean, What happened if he'd attack you!? Or Rape you!?"Ren shouted as Asaka twitched. "B-But, I don't think he's the that kind of a guy..." Asaka said as Ren deeply sighed. "You really like that guy that your defending him..." Ren glared at Asaka as she surprised what he said. She clenched and gather all of her courage for this moment. "Ren-sama, I-" Before she can say any further, Ren noticed behind Asaka that a victim's Avatar flying towards them. He noticed something isn't right, so he grabbed Asaka and shield her from the attack that the avatar blasted. Ren able to protect her, but die in result of his actions_****.**

- Flashback End -

Ren stared at the broken Asaka, he can imagine her life without him in this world. Ren pulled her into a hug, holding on the surprised Asaka. "I here now, let put the past behind us for now. Okay?" Ren smiled happily as Asaka looked up at him with her teary eyes. Her determination was over the limit, so she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. That definitely give him a shock, then they pull apart, Ren and Asaka blushed madly. "T-That's my feelings for you... It's understandable that you like Misaki... but I wanted to let you know." Asaka said as she looked away, Ren smiled as He pulled her into a hug. "Nope, I like A-chan better~!" Ren smiled so happily as Asaka blushed.

Now it's Miwa who was in deep depression right now. Looking down at Celina, who laying down on Miwa, never opened her eyes ever since the battle between God Brothers. She barely moves, barely breathe. Miwa held her hand tight and continued to feel ashamed of himself for being weak. Aichi sat beside Miwa. "I'm sure she's going to be fine... I know it~" Aichi smiled, hoping that Miwa have hope that she'll wake up, but Miwa remain the same. Ultra Rare were in the room as well.

Dharc walked into the room again with shadows and his family following behind him again. "Welcome to my home, Childrens." Dharc smiled again, the darkest smiled on his face that scared the guys in the room. Lunetta giggled and hug his arm. "Heeey~! No need to scare them, Hon~" Lunetta smiled so happily as Dharc happily smiled at Lunetta. "Hey, I'm the Lord of Darkness and I love to scare the hell out of humans~" Dharc said happily as every sweat.

"Anyway, Here's my Bratty Brother of mine." Dharc pulled a very long black rope and revealed Eclipse in a child form, all tied up. "Now, Apologizes the humans." Dharc said firmly as Eclipse pouts. "What? I'm not going to apologize to something I meant to do." Eclipse said as Dharc kicked his face.

"And I meant to murder human for betraying my Mother and look at me now. I loooove humans..." Dharc laughed as he kicks Eclipse face, full of evil. Almost like it's a different type of Love for humans. "Fine! Fine! I'm sorry!" Eclipse shouted as Dharc smiled. "There~ It wasn't so hard now, was it~?" Dharc smiled as everyone were very convinced that Dharc is the true villain behind the actions.

"By the way, What's up with you? You the type of person who only eats Negative emotions and thoughts, not both negative and positive." Celino asked as he rised a brow at Eclipse who still tied up. "... Dawnette... She force me to eat the emotions of Happiness and so on..." Eclipse said as Dharc stared at him eyes - wide. His bangs shadows his eyes and started laughing as Dark flames burst within him.

"H-Honey, Calm down." Lunetta sweatdropped as she continued to hug his arm. **"Is that so...? Well, Dear sister. I don't give a damn about the balance of the world anymore. Time for me to-"** Lunetta used her hands to turned his face towards her and she kissed him as Celino covered the eyes of Celi, who cluelessly have no idea what's going on. That that seems to calm him down. "Lune-chan~" Dharc smiled like Ren and hug Lunetta.

Celino coughed and turned to everyone. "Sorry about that. As you all now, My father is the Lord of the Darkness, in short, A God. Same goes to my Uncle. It seems that my Uncle was used by my Aunt, who is the Lady of the Light, again in short, Goddess of Light. So, In be haft of my Family's name. I apologize for my Uncle's actions." Celino bowed as everyone started at him.

"Don't worry about it. Thank to you, I got closer to Yuri~" Renji smiled as Yuri blushed. "I have my A-chan~!" Ren said as he cuddled into Asaka. Miwa still stared down on Celina as Celino glanced at him.

"It seems that Celina used her dark powers to being you back." Celino crossed his arms as Miwa still holding onto Celina. Celino sighed, took out a knife and slashed his arm, making his black blood flows out. "As you can see, we are no humans like you all. We are Dark Users, Living Darkness and Father is the King of our kind, but me and my sisters are different from regular Dark Users... Miwa, you need to understand that it's our job to protect the humans from Light." Celino said as Suiko and Miwa stared at him. Aichi stand at stared at Celino.

"What do you mean to protect us from Light?" Aichi questioned as Celino sighed. "Aunt became evil from a certain human... She's now playing with the humans thinking that they're safe if they put all their trust on the light and get killed by the light. Grandmother, the Darkness herself, loves the human, she wants to protect them even thought humans betrayed her." Celino explained as everyone became quiet.

"Also~ We'll soon go away at the end of the year and we'll be gone for another 5 years to go to a different world again~ And remember this, Falling in love with humans is a taboo to our kinds. So stay away from my Children~" Dharc smiled as Miwa and Suiko were shocked by that. Miwa was holding onto Celina, refused to let her go. Dharc walked up to Miwa and lean down. "Can I have my Princess back~ Pleeeease~?" Dharc smiled as he just carried Celina away from Miwa. Miwa just watched as Dharc bring Celina into another room.

_'But I used to be a human...Ah Well~!' _Lunetta thought as she turned to the crowds. "Anyway~! You all can go home now~! All the ships are prepared~" Lunetta smiled so happily as Everyone quietly walked out of the room.

- Next Morning -

Kai woke up with his beautiful girlfriend right beside him, hugging him as she slept peacefully. Kai smiled and brushed her hair off her face and slowly kissed her. It seems that the kiss woke her up. "Uhnn..." She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed one of them, she looked up to Kai and smiled. "Good morning, Kai." She said as cuddled closely. "Mornin'" Kai said as he kissed her again. "Yesterday was great~" Kai grinned as Misaki blushed pure red. "D-Don't talk about it..." She said as she looks away. Kai chuckled.

"Come on, Let's dress up." Kai said as he stand and get his clothes, putting them on. He grabbed Misaki's and gave them to her. "Thanks~" Misaki said as she dressed up. She stand beside him and held his hand.

"You know, I think this is a beginning for the both of us." Kai said as he walked out of the room with his lover beside him. "Yah. I love you, Kai Toshiki." Misaki said as she smiled at him. "And I love you, Misaki Tokura." Kai said as he held her hand tight walked off with her by his side.

* * *

**Yay~!**

**It's Done~! Finally Done~! (kinda)  
You better skip the Lemon, became I know that it isn't good! D8  
Then again, I might add another story after this. Possibly with or without KaiSaki... Actually maybe with KaiSaki. Who knows~ XD**

**Thank you so much for reading, it already made my happy that everyone reads my stories.**


	16. Extra: Beginning of our Happiness

**Heya, It's Yoru NightWitch.  
I'm not very convince that Toshiki and Tokura are their fist names. =.=  
I did some research and they can be used as Surnames as well, so I thought Kai and Misaki are their first names in my stories.  
I'm so sorry. ."**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

_**Extra Story:**__  
Beginning of our Happiness_

- 5 Years Later, Misaki's Changing room -

Today is the day for Misaki and Kai to became official. A beautiful woman sat down in her dressing room, so excited for their wedding. She wore a beautiful longs dress and her hair was down. Emi, Asaka, Suiko, Yuri and Kourin were doing the make-up and hairstyle.

"Kyaaaah~! You are so beautiful, Misaki-nee~! I wish that my wedding day is coming up~!" Emi squealed as Suiko patted her head. "In the future, Now~ She's done~" Suiko applied the lipstick. "I also used water-proof mascara, so even if you cried, your face remain beautiful. Misaki smiled at them. "Thank you, you guys." Misaki smiled as she stand. "But still...I wonder if Celina and Celino were coming... Knowing them, they knew today is my wedding day..." Misaki said as she looked down, Suiko also felt depressed when Misaki mention the name Celino.

"Come to think of it, Why didn't they erased our memories? Celina said that's the reason no one knew about the Dark Users..." Emi said as the other girls stared at her. "I wonder about that too.." Kourin said as she glanced at Suiko. "Anyway, You time is near~! Let's go~!" Emi said as she holding the door opened.

- Kai's Changing room -

Kai was nervous as hell.  
The Handsome man in a tux walking back an forth of the room, he's worried that the wedding wouldn't go well for Misaki to be happy. It's a rare sight for Miwa, Aichi, Renji and Ren. "Should I take a video of this?" Miwa said as he turned to Ren. "Do that and he'll became a monster." Ren said as Aichi walked up to Kai.

"Kai-kun, Calm down. I'm sure the will go well for Misaki to be happy. Think about it, What does she look like in a wedding dress?" Aichi smiled as Kai thought about it then blushed and look away.

"Thanks, Aichi..." Kai said as Aichi nodded, then Kai remembered something. "You're going out with Kourin?" Kai asked as Aichi blushed pure red, the guys stared at Aichi. "You're dating Kourin." Kai said as he walked off to the Alter.

- Alter -

Kai walked to the alter, to take his place of the wedding. Kai noticed the priest with a black cloths that covers his face. He vary odd, but felt something very familiar about him. The priest noticed his stare and smiled at him. The Wedding bells rings and everyone were in place. After the flower girl, who covered her face with a cloths as well, walked down the red carpet and throwing the petals around like a happy-go-lucky girl, Kai noticed Misaki held Shin's arm and walking down the alter. Kai blushed at the sight of her, almost like he falls in love with her once again. Misaki noticed Kai in his tux, he looks very handsome in it, so she blushed. She finally stand beside Kai and face him as he did the same.

"You look beautiful, Misaki." Kai said as Misaki smiled. "And you look very handsome, Kai~" Misaki smiled as they both turned to the Priest.

"We are gathered together this beautiful day to share with Misaki and Kai as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

"Kai, When I first met you, I thought there's something wrong with your personality." Kai rised a brow at her as Misaki continued. "But that day, I knew that we were connected somehow. My heart beats only for you and without you, I don't think I'll be here today... There are times we have to face hardship back then, but you taught me to never give up. You taught me to become stronger with my own strength. You are my very first love and my happiness." Misaki smiled so happily as Kai smiled at her. Kai really wanted to kiss her, but he can wait...hopefully.

"I already knew that you are they same as me. I always envy you because you have a family. Your Uncle by your side, I thought you're always happy, but I was wrong. I soon found out that you suffered as I do, remembering our parents causing us so much sadness that we've changed who we are. But when I told you all about my parents, I found my happiness again when you smiled and wanting to know more about them. I was always afraid that I might lose my love ones once again. But I know you are much strong then that. You have become part of my life, you're the one who made my life to be whole again. If I lose you, then I'll end up broken again... You are a strong, serious, beautiful and yet adorable woman, That is why I fall deeply in love with you, Misaki." Misaki blushed deep red from his vow as the everyone stared at him eye-wide.

"Okay~! Now who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The priest asked as Shin stand. "Unfortunately, I did." He sighed as he stand and walked up to then, placing Misaki's hand in Kai's, then he sit back to his seat. "You must be one Sad man, Shin" The priest said as Shin's eye brow twitched. "Shut up" Shin said as he pouted.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Kai, and you, Misaki." Kai and Misaki nodded. They face each other, gently smiling to their love and held their lover's hand tight.

"Kai, will you take Misaki to be your Eternal wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you go to Planet Cray with her, protecting her from the Negatives and the dangers ahead again? Will you stop being an emotionless zombie for her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He said happily like a carefree man.

"I do... Wait, What?" Kai turned to the Priest, the priest just ignore him and turned to Misaki.

"Misaki, will you take Kai to be your Eternal husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you kicked him at the face if he cheated on you? Will you stop being gullible? Will you fight by his side on a battlefield, stopping Shin from killing Kai any further if you bears Kai's child? Will you also stop being like a zombie as well? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest say happily as Misaki sweatdropped.

"I do.." Misaki smiled and turned to Kai. "Yah, you do~" the priest said as he chuckled, Kai stared at him. "By the powers vested in me by the state of whatever and all that, I pronounced you Husband and Wife. Now, Give your woman a Kissy-Kiss~" The priest smirked as Aichi coughed. "Um...The rings..?" Aichi said.

"Ah crap, Okay. Let's do the rings" Misaki giggled at the priest forgetfulness. Misaki and Kai took the rings from Kenji and Yuri then face each other again. Sliding their ring to their rings fingers and smiled to each other. "We good? Yah? We good? Okay, Once again, I pronounced you Husband and Wife. Now you may Kissy-Kiss de bride." Misaki laughed as Kai chuckled, he lean closer to her and their lips met. Everyone cheered.

Suddenly, Celino bursted into the hall with Celina and Lunetta behind him. Celino became matured as a man and Celina became more beautiful. Lunetta looks young as ever. They all wore a formal suit and dress, everyone stared at Celino shocked. Mostly to the people who knows him, Celino looks pretty annoyed.

"Father! Why the heck did you leave us behind!?" Celino shouted at the priest as the priest smirk and removed the black clothes that covers his face, Dharc was the priest, he looks the same as back then. "Man, I should be an actor someday~" Dharc smiled so happily as Lunetta bursted into tears. The flower girl removed her cloth and revealed Celi.

"Whaaaaaaaaa~! It's Misaki and Kai wedding and I already missed it!" Lunetta cried her eyes out as Dharc walked up to her and tries to calm her down. Misaki stared at the matured Celino and Celina, who noticed her stare.

"We're back, Misa-chan~!" Celina smiled as Celino put his thumbs up for Kai. "Good job, You finally found yourself a girl. I know that in the future, you never going to suffer ever again." Celino grinned as Kai smirked, he was happy to see him again. Misaki ran up to Celina and hug tackled her. "I missed you so much..." Misaki cries as Celina smiled. "Me, too..." Celina hugged her back. Miwa was surprised to see her became more beautiful and he's very relieved that she's okay.

- Wedding Ceremony-

"Long time no see, Cena-chan" Miwa walks up to Celina. As usual, Miwa grinned as Celina looked up to him. "Miwa-kun!" Celina smiled so happily. "Wow, You changes and you gotten taller... Or I've gotten smaller?" Celina tilted her head as she thought for a moment. Miwa chuckled. "No, no, I've gotten taller. I see you never changes, except the fact you became more beautiful, of course." Miwa commented as Celina blushed, she looked down and fiddling with her fingers.

"T-Thank you." Celina said as her shining blue stared at him. To Miwa, her smiled made feel like he falls for her once again, but he clenched in his hand. He couldn't forget the Taboo that Dharc told all of them. Celina noticed her hurt expression on his face. "Are you alright, Miwa-kun...?" Celina asked as Miwa twitched. "Ah, Sorry, I'm just spaced out. Hahaa, Anyway, I need to see your brother. Excuse me." Miwa walked off as Celina stared at him confused.

- Meanwhile -

Miwa, Celino, Ren and Renji walked to the stage and Miwa was holding the Mic. "S'up, everyone. Me and the Groomsman have no idea how to make a speech for our Bro, Kai~! Kai, I know we all from different mothers, but still. To us, You're like a real brother~! So we'll sing you a song called 'I'm in a Wedding'~! Although, it's going to have too much curses, but we all are adults, right~? " Miwa smiled happily as Kai looked at him confused and Misaki tugged Kai's jacket. "Kai...I'm not sure about this..." Misaki said in a worried tone, Kai smiled at her. "Don't worry, I know he'll entertained the guest...hopefully." Kai said as Misaki giggled.

**xxx**

**Miwa: **  
_Oh Shit, get your cameras ready  
It's about to go down!  
Everybody in the wedding hit the fecking dancefloor!  
But stay on your motherfecking toes!_

**Altogether:**  
_I'm in a wedding, I'm in a wedding.  
Everybody look at me  
I'm a Groom's men in a wedding.  
I'm in a wedding, I'm in a wedding  
Take a good hard look  
At the Groom's men in a wedding._

**Celino:**

_I'm in a wedding motherfecker, take a look at me  
The best man, so you know I'm acting stupidly.  
At the Bata party, AC we all betting.  
You can't stop me motherfecker, 'cause I'm in a wedding._

Everyone almost laughed about the lyrics. Dharc just laughed out load. "Gahahahahaahah! Since when Celino is Stupid!" Dharc shouted as he broken the table, Lunetta used her powers to restored the table. "Now honey, they're singing." Lunetta smiled as Dharc calm down.

**Ren:**  
_Take a picture, Jay, I'm in a wedding, mate.  
Drinkin' nasty champagne, de paused faze,  
I'm in my Renny shoes and my Renny tux.  
My mom wouldn't pay hala mana honey Bucks._

**Kenji:**  
_Practicing my dance moves,  
Two steps and twist.  
My family's laughing, They know I can't dance fo' shit.  
This ain't a dress rehearsal, this is real as it gets. I'm in a wedding motherfecker, that I will never forget._

**Miwa: **  
_I'm in the wedding aaand, I'm a best meeen~_

**Ren:**  
_And I'm not,_

**Miwa: **  
_He's not._

**Ren:**  
_And I'm his best friend~ *Ren pointed at his smiling face*_

**Miwa: **  
_I'm the King of the wedding, I'm the best man baby~  
Got my Sister-in-Law shaking her head like crazy~!_

Instead Misaki shaking her head, she banged her head on the table. "How long will this last...?" Misaki questioned as Kai chuckled. "Soon, Misaki" That all Kai can said as he listen more of their song.

**Kenji: **  
_Get the feck up! This wedding is Real~!_

**Ren:**  
_Fuck divorce, I'm in a wedding, motherfucker  
Fuck the speech, I sing this song, motherfucker  
Bata party with my boys, motherfucker  
And if I'm sleep, no noise, motherfucker_

**Celino: **  
_Hey ma, if you could see me now.  
Singing pointless song to my bro somehow,  
My Brother married to his girl somehow.  
I guess if that's true, anything is possible~!_

_Lunetta laughed as Kai smiled at Celino. It can't help for Kai, Celino is really like his partner-in-crime. They know what they're thinking and know what to do._

**Miwa: **

_Yeah, never thought I'd be in a wedding.  
It's a big bad beautiful wedding.  
But shawdy, look at me, oh~  
Never thought I'd see the day.  
When my brother gave his heart away~  
Believe me when I say I fucked a Bridesmaid~!_

"THAT BRIDESMAID BETTER NOT BE CELINA!" Dharc shouted out as he took out a pure black chainsaw. Miwa sweats a lot and back away.

**Altogether:**  
_I'm in a wedding, I'm in a wedding.  
Everybody look at me  
I'm a Groomsmen in a wedding.  
I'm in a wedding, I'm in a wedding  
Take a good hard look  
At the Groom's men in a wedding_

**Xxx**

Everyone stand and clapped their hands, cheering for the Groomsman. Most of them laughed their hearts out. Kai and Misaki laughed together. As Celino took the glass of wine with the guys. "A toast to our New-Weds couples~"

"That I predicted~!" Lunetta shouted as everyone stared at her. Everyone laughed. "That my Mother predicted this couples future~" Celino laughed as they cheered. Dharc walked up to Miwa.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dharc said in a serious tone, Miwa didn't say anything, but he nodded and follows Dharc to the balcony.

"Is it true that you're in love with my daughter...?" Dharc said as he glanced at Miwa. Miwa blushed. "Yah...but we're too different for our own good." Miwa stare at the starry sky as Dharc stared at him and then turned to the sky.

"You know, The taboo is something I made up and became a rule to my people..." Dharc said as Miwa stared at him. "Lunetta used to be a human as well... But, she suffered many different ways to become my queen. Heh...thanks to her stubbornness, she never gave up..." Dharc chuckled as he turned to Miwa.

"You know, A couple years ago, Celina fell in love with a human... I knew that he can't be trusted...and I'm right.." Dharc said as Miwa looked at him confused. "What happened...?" Miwa asked as Dharc looked away. "The boy she's in loved with took my daughter to a club... They tried to touch her... Well, you know what happened next..." Dharc turned to Miwa who have a murderous look on his face.

"So she's..." Miwa was interrupted by Dharc. "Lucky for Celina, They used a knife to cut her, trying to scare her if she doesn't do what they say. They noticed her blood was black and started to panicked. Celino found them just in time and beat the living hell out of them. Unfortunately, Celino didn't killed them..." Dharc sighed as Miwa looked disappointed.

"But when Celino took Celina out of the club, her first love ran up to her and tried to kill her... He kept on shouted at her that she's a monster, a devil and so on... Celina was completely heartbroken from what he said to her... She kept on telling us that she's fine and she may look happy... but within the Darkness you can hear her weeping through out the night... Mother tries to comfort her broken grandchild... Celina knew who she is and her role as a Dark User...but she kept telling herself that she's a monster... Tell me, She is really a monster?" Dharc questioned as he turned to Miwa.

"Well, To me, She's not a monster. She's more like an angel, protecting what's right and is like an innocent child... But now..." Miwa turned and saw Celina talking to Kai in the party. "She became more like a goddess..." Miwa whispered as he sighed. Dharc stared at him, looks pretty relieved.

"Maybe I can trust you with Celina..." Dharc said as he patted Miwa's head. Then, Celina bursted out to the baloney.

"Daddy! No, Don't hurt him!" Dharc and Miwa stared at her and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him" Dharc smiled. "Yah, See, I'm fine" Miwa said with his goofy grin on his face.

"Then why is Daddy holding a bat?" Celino questioned.

"What bat?" Dharc rises a brow as Celina pointed.

"That bat behind you!" Celina said as Miwa sweats and step away from Dharc.

"Oooooh~ Discipline~! Gotta teach some manners~" Dharc smiled so happily.

"But is the Thrones that's wrapped around the bat really necessary...?" Celina asked as Dharc thought about it, then shouted at Lunetta in the party. "Lunet~!"

"Yaaah?" Lunetta said as she took a peek out the balcony. Where Dharc, Miwa and Celina were in.

"Is the thorns necessary?"

"Pretty damn brutal, Hon." The three became quiet. Then Dharc turned to Celina. "Mommy said Yes~" Dharc smiled so happily.

"Daddy...You're scaring me..." Celina said as she hide behind Miwa. Dharc laughed as he patted Celina's head. "Don't worry. I won't hurt him. Trust me, okay?" Dharc smiled gently at his daughter as Celina smiled back.

"Now~ Time to dance with my woman~" Dharc went into the party and carried Lunetta to the dancefloor. Miwa turned to Celina. "Would you like to dance with me?" Miwa smiled as he bowed down like a gentleman. Celina giggled as she placed her hand on his arm. "Yes. I do~!" Celina smiled as they both went to the dancefloor.

Kenji walked up to his girlfriend and held his hand out, wanting to take her to the dancefloor. Yuri smiled as she place her hand onto his as they walked to the dancefloor. "I thought you don't dance, Kenji" Yuri laughed as Kenji blushed. "Hey, Miwa wrote that song from 'I'm on the Boat'. Some parts are a lie." Kenji said as Yuri laughed more. Kenji was annoyed and kissed her to shut up, which is working perfectly. Yuri blushed deep red. "Who's laughing now?" Kenji smirk as Yuri turned her head away.

All the couples went to the dancefloor as the DJ put on a smoothes slow dance. Kai and Misaki were dancing at the centre of the dancefloor. Misaki rest her head on Kai's chest. "Tired..?" Kai asked as Misaki nodded. "Today was the best. Now, I understand why girls dreamt to become a bride." Misaki said as she looked up at Kai. "To be with you, I'm really happy to love you, Kai" Misaki smiled as Kai smirked.

"You took my words right out of this lips of yours." Kai smirk as he lean down and kissed her.

* * *

**I think that's the end of the story.**

**The song that the guys sings came from a video that I recently remembered and I laughed my guts out! XD  
If you like to watch it, go to youtube and type this in.****_ 'I'm On A Boat Parody - I'm In A Wedding - Best Man Speech Rap Music Video'_**

**And I got the Bat joke from YGXTAS 17. XD**

**Pretty hilarious~**

**I can do Celino and Suiko, but I think that's enough for now. Besides, I think it's for the best.**

**Well, Thank you for reading my story~! And I hope I create new story for these lovely couples~**


End file.
